Advocatus Diaboli
by Tiger of the Fire
Summary: Harry wasn't who people would believe he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same either. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people? AU
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Sirius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: Prologue_  
Genre:_ Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter:_ 3,470_  
Warnings_:vampires, werewolves, AU (Big time), slash, entire vampire and werewolve structure and society, political intrigue, Voldemort times, supernatural confrontations, OC's, seers, and whatever else this demented author comes up with._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with a school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: This series is was created in a sociology class and the title is Latin for Devil's Advocate. I also dedicate this chapter to Daeleniel Shadowphyre, my sister.

Prologue

A young man with pale skin, high cheekbones and chin length black hair sat on a beige colored armchair in a nice living room. His eyes were fathomless grey in colour, changing at strange moments. He wore a simple pair of tan slacks and a blue long sleeved shirt. His eyes were focused on the three people that sat in front of him.

One of the three was a man with short messy hair. His eyes were hazel colored, but they were hidden behind a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. The appearance of his face was boyish, but only because his cheekbones were not prominent. The other was a woman with flaming red hair and vivid green eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned and her features were of a delicate nature. Held within her arms was the third person. The third was a sleeping infant who appeared as if he would have black hair when he grew up. His eyes were hard to see, as they were closed, and the little boy was everything a newborn infant should look like.

"Why did you wish to speak with us so urgently Sirius?" the red haired woman asked. The straight haired man with black hair was recognized as Sirius. Sirius ran his long fingers through his hair, letting the long locks fall through the digits. No words were shared between the people in the room for several moments. What he wanted to explain to the young couple was delicate, and he knew that he had to carefully share the words he had chosen. He knew the words were not likely to be well-received. He could envision the hostility that would be met with the words he was about to speak. Sirius only knew that these words needed to be shared; otherwise the very thing he wanted to talk about would be ignored.

Sirius let out a soft sigh. "Well…I don't know how to say this, but I took a look at Harry's blood tests, like you asked me to…And…Well…Harry has active vampire genes. This means that you both carry the recessive gene." He stopped speaking all of a sudden; watching the reaction the other two gave. The couple looked at the little infant in his mother's arms, the looks on their face spoke of astonishment. They obviously had not expected such a thing to happen to their child.

"Why is this important? I mean, if it's active, but recessive," James started to say. He never got to finish that comment, as Sirius held up his hand, effectively silencing him. He shook his head; the expression he gave them was one that could easily portray sadness. James waited for Sirius to say something, but the man didn't speak for a long, tense minute. James was about to continue his previous statement, but was stopped once again, as Sirius decided it was time to speak.

"You two do not understand the seriousness of the situation," Sirius pointed out. The two gave him a look, as if they were trying to say that they couldn't understand it unless he actually took the time to explain it. Sirius sighed. "The facts remain. Those genes are present in Harry, because you both have the recessive quality. This means that he is a full vampire, he's not human at all." They looked at Sirius like he had lost most of his marbles. To them, that was likely the truth, but for Sirius, he was being perfectly reasonable. He was only tell them the truth about their son, it wasn't his fault if they didn't believe it or not.

Lily began to shake her head. "No, there's no way my baby boy is a vampire. You've got the wrong child Sirius." She held Harry closer to her, the little infant sleeping through the whole process. The child was completely unaware of what to expect or what his parents were fretting over.

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair, his levels of stress rising thanks to Lily's statement. He didn't understand why it was so hard to accept; then again, he had secrets of his own. "Lily, he is a vampire, flesh and blood born vampire. I know that's shocking, but it's the truth. Harry must be taken to the main vampire realm in the United Kingdom, otherwise he'll be targeted." Lily gave him a look that said he was out of his mind. This only caused Sirius to clench his teeth, trying quite hard not to grind them.

"Sirius, Harry is MY son, and I will never give him to a bunch of strangers." She shifted Harry in her arms. She wanted him to be as close as he could. Sirius was beginning to get quite annoyed with Lily's attitude. Needless to say, he began to feel like the entire world was against him in that instant. If there was one thing that Sirius never wanted to do, it was get into a battle of stubbornness with Lily. He swore that all redheads had to be that stubborn.

Sirius looked at Lily, trying to keep his face as calm as possible. "Lily, you don't need to worry about Harry going to some stranger. He'll be with me the entire time." He gave them a tight-lipped smile. That was an interesting thing about Sirius, he loved to smile, but when it came to smiling at night, he never gave them a toothy smile. That was always something odd that nobody could figure out about the young Black.

James gave Sirius a hesitant look. He didn't seem sure about that, even with Sirius being there. He glanced at Lily. She was shaking her head vehemently. "I don't know Sirius. That's a hard thing to agree to. Think about it, you're asking us to give up our son." He shook his head; he didn't feel like he was thinking clearly. He blamed it on the fact that he had no way to judge how accurate Sirius was being, short of administering Vertiserum, which was illegal for him to do.

Sirius sighed. "James, it's one of the best places for him. Think about it, your son is a full-blooded vampire. You don't have the resources to take care of him." He looked around the house, as if he was proving his point. Lily only glared at Sirius. She did not appreciate that at all. As far as she was concerned, she had everything she would need to take care of him.

James bites his lip. He hoped like no tomorrow that he wasn't kicked out for the next words that would spill from his lips. "Lily, it might be a good idea to send Harry there. If he is a vampire, they would have the means we don't. We don't know how to raise a vampire." Lily gave James a look that said he lost his mind. The sad thing was, James felt like he had. He then looked at Sirius, thinking over his words. "Would we have to do this if we had any other children?" He looked truly curious.

Sirius shook his head in reply. "No, this is likely to never happen again. It's so rare that such a thing happens that it's quite shocking. So, any children you would have afterwards would be a normal human child. You would have to take into account the gene would be dormant, but it wouldn't wake up again like it did in young Harry." A look of relief passed over the features of both James and Lily. It appeared that they had been worrying about the exact same thing. This reassured Sirius a bit. He began to believe that he was convincing them both.

Lily threw that thought out of the window the next second. "No, I still won't give up MY Harry to him. Sirius can't take him." She held Harry close to her, making Sirius wonder how the boy didn't wake up with the almost suffocating hold Lily had on him. He didn't get a chance to voice that out, however, as a knock resounded on the door.

Sirius stood up. "I'll get it, I knew to expect someone." He walked out of the room, leaving the parents and child alone for a moment. He walked into the tiny foyer of the home and opened the door. On the other side of the door were two men, one man with black hair and the other man with blonde hair. These two men were Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Sirius nodded to the duo. "Hey," he whispered.

Severus leaned forward and looked around. "What is taking so long? We gave you ten minutes by yourself, and you've passed it by ten." He gave Sirius a look that said that the man had better keep to what he said he would do. Sirius only gave Severus a look; it was basically a battle of the looks.

Sirius sighed and leaned in once again. "Lily is being stubborn; she won't give Harry up for anything." Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation. He couldn't believe one woman was that stubborn. He knew that Narcissa wasn't as bad as this. He wished that humans weren't so temperamental. Sirius stepped aside and let the two men in. They bobbed their heads slightly and walked into the foyer, looking around. Lucius looked at the simple design and small style of the foyer with much distaste. Nobody had told him that he had to act like he thought it was good looking. Sirius closed the door behind the two. He gave them a look that said they better behave themselves.

Lucius walked up to Sirius and leaned in. The man was only taller than Sirius by two inches. "Why have you not used mind control on them yet?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at Lucius and then gave him a look. He thought Lucius would know that he didn't do such things. Of course, he and Lucius both held different opinions on many things.

"I couldn't do that," Sirius said, whispering in quite the low voice. He shook his head once again. He felt that it was useless to try and make Lucius understand, but it didn't mean that he couldn't try. "James is my friend, that means that I can't do such a thing to him." Lucius only gave Sirius a look. Sirius gave him one back; the two had gone back to the battle of the looks. Sirius turned away from him after a moment, scowling. Lucius looked over at Severus with a triumphant look. Severus didn't react, though he had to fight to not roll his eyes at the childishness of it all. Sirius walked back into the living room, Lucius and Severus following in his lead.

"It shouldn't matter you know," Lucius said from behind Sirius. Sirius didn't even acknowledge his response, instead focusing on James and Lily. The two were looking directly at him, well, more like behind him. James had stood up; his position was one of defence. He knew that James had never gotten along with either Lucius or Severus, but he had no idea that Sirius had faked most of the hate. Plus, Severus generally got him back later. It was hard for Sirius not to have fun with that; both Severus and Sirius had grown up with each other.

"It just does," Sirius replied back. He noticed James raising his wand, but Sirius raised his hand in a motion of stopping him. James looked at him peculiarly. He hadn't thought that Sirius would ever do such a thing for those two men. "No James, don't. You can't harm them." James only looked at him, his wand partially raised.

"Why not?" James asked. He stared over Sirius' shoulder for several moments and watched Sirius looked over his own and began to chuckle quite a bit. James looked at Sirius with an eyebrow raised. He didn't see what was so funny about the situation. He tilted his head to the side, but quickly straightened it.

Sirius looked back at James and shook his head in exasperation. "Simple, they're my bodyguards. So I can't have you injuring them." James looked at Sirius skeptically, but lowered his wand. He knew that Sirius wouldn't lie to him; at least that's what he thought about it. He put his wand away and sat next to Lily once again. Sirius also sat down, watching as the other two men stood behind his seat. He had to admit that it did get a little tiring, but he wasn't about to tell them that.

James looked at Sirius with a curious expression. Sure he was told that they were Sirius' bodyguards, but to see them act like it was completely different. He idly wondered why they were Sirius' bodyguards. He knew that none of them liked each other, or so he had thought. "Why are they your bodyguards?" He voiced those thoughts out loud. He knew that Lily was curious herself. She was as surprised as James on that one. They thought they had known Sirius inside and out.

"Oh, I never did explain, did I? Well, the reason they're my bodyguards is that I'm the prince of the Veranuci vampires. Yes, they are in England." He looked at them and saw their stunned expressions. James had relaxed a tiny bit, but that was all. He hadn't gone beyond that small amount of relaxation. Sirius mentally smiled, knowing that at least it was that tiny bit. Sirius then looked at the couple again. "So as you see, Harry would be well taken care of, and there are other children for him to play with that are around his age."

Lily scowled. "This whole idea is a bad one." Sirius sighed. He couldn't believe just how stubborn she was being. It was something that he didn't understand. It didn't make much sense to him. He figured that if Harry was safe, then she would be okay with it. It was then that his mind hit something that left him smiling. He had realized the perfect thing to get James and Lily to give him Harry.

"He would be much safer from the Dark Lord with the vampires than he is now," Sirius said. This instantly got the attention of Lily and James. They looked at Harry and back at them. Sirius could swear that he could see the cogs turning in their brain. This pleased him quite a bit. James leaned over and began speaking to Lily.

"This could be a good idea Lily," James whispered. He looked into her eyes for a moment, hoping she would agree. She was the main thing standing between everyone and Harry's safety. She looked at him, not wanting to agree. Of course, she could see the good in all of it. She knew that it was good for Harry to be protected. Being the son of them could be disastrous to keep. This didn't mean she wanted to give Harry up, only saw that it was a good idea. She looked into James' eyes and saw how they were pleading for her to let Harry's safety win out.

She finally sighed after a moment, feeling like an absolute pushover. "Fine, Harry can live with Sirius. We have to be able to see him." She gave Sirius a hard look. Sirius nodded and stood up, holding his arms out for Harry. The sooner they took him, the better. Lily stood up and gave Sirius a look that could have probably killed. She handed the infant to him, saying, "Goodbye for the moment Harry, mommy will come visit you real soon." Sirius tried to kept himself from rolling his eyes. There was something about Lily that annoyed him quite a bit.

Sirius turned around and handed Harry over to Severus. "Go outside, I'll be out in a moment." Both Lucius and Severus nodded. The turned around and walked out of the room. Lily and James gave him looks as they heard the door close.

"Why did you do that?" James asked. He seemed appalled that Sirius had handed his and Lily's son over to Severus Snape and let the man walk out of the room. In fact, they heard the door to the house close. That meant the boy was out of the house as well.

Sirius looked at them and let out a bedraggled sigh. He knew that was going to happen. The problem was, the next part was about to come up; this was the part he had not been looking forward to. "Because of something I have to do, I'm sorry for this." James and Lily frowned at him. Sirius raised his empty hand and they watched as it glowed a soft blue colour. Seconds later he waved it in front of both of their faces. Their faces became blank almost as if he was rewriting a book.

Sirius concentrated. 'Your memories are mine. You will never remember having Harry as your son, you will know that I had a son, but that's all you shall know. You won't know anything else.' These words ran through his head. Most people would ask why he was doing this instead of just obliviating them. This was permanent. Using vampire magic meant that nobody would be able to break the spell, as it wasn't just locking the memories away; it was literally erasing them and replacing them with something else that would become the real memories of each person. This was the truth, something he wished he wasn't forced to keep hidden. His hand stopped glowing and he lowered it. He watched the two for several moments, their minds finishing the work. Finally, he nodded, satisfied with what he had done. Turning around, he walked out of the room and left. Leaving before they snapped out of their trance, he looked up at the house for the moment and met up with Lucius, Severus and little baby Harry at the end of the walk. The four of them left, not looking back at the house, knowing it would only make what Sirius had been forced to do harder for the man to accept.

A/N: Here is the beginning of this fic. I hope that that I managed to find all the mistakes, as my editor needs a LONG vacation, but thanks to her for looking into this story for me, and hopefully I'll get the ghost to finish chapter five, that way I'll have more posted. Anyways, hope you all like, I hope you'll leave a review. Ja


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Sirius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 1_  
Genre:_ Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter:_ _2,590  
Warnings_:vampires, werewolves, AU (Big time), slash, entire vampire and werewolve structure and society, political intrigue, Voldemort times, supernatural confrontations, OC's, seers, and whatever else this demented author comes up with._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with a school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: This series is was created in a sociology class and the title is Latin for Devil's Advocate. I also dedicate this chapter to a certain cat girl who has been reading my stories for the past year.

Chapter 1

Three people stood in a dark, dreary room. The room itself looked like something out of a dungeon. The walls were made of large, black stones and the floor was made of the same material. Two people stood towards one wall, but it was difficult to see what lay between them. They acted as if they were standing guard over something. The other man stood closer to the centre, allowing the light from the single candle to hit his face. It became apparent that the man was Sirius, and in his arms was a little infant. Sirius took a step forward, stepping into a large red circle. The symbols and runes all around the circle, including the circle itself, were made of blood. This didn't disturb anyone in the room, and the child couldn't sense what was about to happen. The little infant didn't have any idea what was happening.

Sirius looked at the two men and nodded at them. "Keep a good watch on that door you two. Lucius, Severus I'm counting on you." The two nodded and stood as still as statues at the door. Sirius walked into the middle of the circle and set the infant down. The little boy began to shift as he heard the door across from him get sealed shut. It had been closed before, but either Lucius or Severus had put a protection spell around the door. This was necessary. Without those protection spells, the ritual could either leave the room, or it would attract the attention of people they didn't want to attract. Nobody knew exactly what was taking place in this stone room, and they wanted to keep it that way.

Sirius kneeled on the floor in the middle of the circle, still using a standing like posture. He pulled a dagger out from the sheath that hung at his side. He held the dagger in his hand tightly, readying himself for what he had to do. He steadied himself and when he flashed the blade of the dagger, a light flashed through the circle, illuminating the room. The light was a soft orange, a colour that meant that the circle was ready for what they were going to attempt.

The light disappeared, leaving Lucius and Severus with their eyes held tightly shut. They opened their eyes after several moments and watched as Sirius muttered to himself, ready to bring the knife down when he was meant to. Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The single candle helped glisten off of the shining surface of the dagger. Sirius only held it, letting himself focus upon what was in front of him. He looked up at Lucius and Severus. The two of them nodded for him to continue.

Sirius turned his grey eyes onto the little infant and smiled at him. "Aienaq sesze a fenequt." He shifted the dagger and readjusted his kneeling position. His eyes never left the little form in front of him. He smiled at the child, glad to see that the babe wasn't reacting badly. "Aienaq lenorl aierole." He brought the dagger to his hand and sliced across it deeply. Blood began to well up in the cut. He held the cut over Harry's mouth. The child had begun to cry the instant the scent of blood hit his tiny nose.

The blood dripped into the child's mouth. The babe instinctively swallowed the red substance, no thoughts to anything other than the taste it was enjoying. "Besentoti rolanofes conac aienaq ti." A light started to glow weakly around the two of them. The stronger of the two glows fell around Harry, the little infant still crying, but not as strongly as before. Sirius clenched his bleeding hand, letting the blood flow through the gaps in his fingers and continue dripping; some fell on Harry's face.

"A zeneia aierole iscentow," Sirius chanted. His voice gained more pitch and strength as he continued. The light around the two became stronger. He was feeling the effects of what was happening around them. He could feel the energy ready to reach its breaking point. He only had to say the last piece and it would reach that. It would be powerful and the energy would escape into madness. It would seal everything he was doing. "Denyo a sfenaqu aienaq ouq, tenash." Finally the light that had been slowly getting brighter reached its peak.

The two people in the circle were engulfed in light, not only from themselves, but from the symbols, runes and even the circle itself. Neither Lucius nor Severus could see the child and Sirius. The light engulfed them completely. The white light that slowly turned red and then black surrounded them; the colour spectrum was represented in that light. The two bodyguards waited, not knowing how what they would expect when the light finally died off.

One finally flash of light bombarded the vampire eyes and disappeared, leaving the two guarding the door temporarily blind. When they could see a lot easier, they looked and noticed that Sirius was still kneeling, his hand healed and the dagger lax in his fingers. He frowned slightly and shook his head. The circle that had been surrounding them from all sides was missing. All that was left was a clear stone floor. They watched them, as Sirius did nothing for several minutes.

He finally put the dagger back in its sheath attached to his belt and picked up the little child. He smiled softly at the child. The ritual hadn't taken as long as he thought it would. This had been because there had been no interruptions. The lack of interruption had helped quite a bit. The people who had done that ritual had never managed to keep the space they wanted to use uninterrupted. By that, it meant that they could erase bits and pieces from those that interrupted. There were only meant to be two people who would be safe, apart from the caster, and those were the two witnesses to the event that was taking place. Lucius and Severus were Sirius' witnesses to this event. Sirius cradled the little infant in his arms, and carefully he stood up.

"Sh…It's alright Harry, that's all over," Sirius whispered to the little baby. Harry, as that was the child's name, looked into Sirius' eyes and quieted down, snuggling into Sirius' arms. Sirius took a look at Harry, his smile becoming all the more powerful. He could see that Harry's little green eyes were no longer green; instead they were a hazel colour that had speckles of grey in them. Any features that had been Lily's were now gone, replaced with his and James'. Sirius was happy.

He walked over to Lucius and Severus. The two watched him intently, waiting for any signs that they may speak. It took time, but they finally reacted. Their reaction was to move to the door. The two stared at each other strangely. They hadn't expected to reach for the door at the exact same time. Sirius looked at them and chuckled. "Well, isn't this amusing Harry? At least I don't have to worry about them flinching anymore. You look nothing like the bitch. You're just my son now Harry, you have no piece of her left in you."

He tickled Harry's stomach. The little infant giggled happily at the tickling and snuggled even more into Sirius. Sirius let his smile widen ten fold. "You're such a happy baby, now that there's absolutely no human in you, you're a normal vampire child." He then placed Harry against his stomach, making the back of the naked infant visible. On his back was the circle that had once been on the floor. Sirius nodded. Resettling Harry in his arms, he smiled once again.

Lucius looked at him and got the door, letting Sirius walk out. Sirius did so, still watching Harry. Lucius had to shake his head. "Why did you use Lily Evans…Wait…I mean Potter, to get your son?" He was slightly confused about that. It wasn't everyday that someone came in with a child that they had used to get with a potion.

Sirius looked at Lucius and shrugged. He didn't have an answer. Severus was on the other side of Sirius, flanking him for a bit. He didn't respond. Sirius turned his head and looked at Severus. He had no idea how he was going to respond to Lucius' question. Finally, he decided to try for as honestly as possible. "James is straight Lucius, what was I supposed to do? I like James, but he'll never see me that way. So, I get Lily to unknowingly take a potion that when she has sex with James, it puts both mine and James' DNA and it ends up combining the two." He tickled Harry's stomach again. The little boy giggled and yawned, starting to fall asleep.

Lucius gave Sirius a curious look at that. He looked at Harry and saw the boy's eyes drooping. It was strange. He wasn't normal, even after this. There was something off about him, something that he wasn't sure he could explain. Thinking for several moments, Lucius put the thought out of his mind. He ultimately decided that he was just thinking way too much about the situation that was at hand. "It's obvious that the potion wasn't perfect. If it had been, you wouldn't have needed to use that ritual to purge any of Mrs. Potter's DNA out of Harry here." Sirius only scowled. He didn't like that thought, and being reminded of it wasn't helping him in any sense. Sirius only began to rub Harry's back, watching the little boy begin to fall asleep.

Severus looked at Sirius again. He let a curious look cross his face ever so briefly. "What do you intend to call your son?" Sirius looked at him, giving him a look of, 'isn't it obvious.' He then smiled briefly and looked at Harry again. The boy was sleeping soundly in Sirius' arms, and Sirius felt ecstatic about it. He was glad that Harry was with him and nobody else.

"I'm only going to change his name to Henry. I think Harry is an adorable nickname. As for his last name, that's obvious his name will be Black. He's my son and heir." Both Severus and Lucius exchanged glances with each other.

"Henry? That's an interesting choice. I would have believed that you would want to give him a name that's normal for your family," Lucius pointed out. Sirius glared at him, which promptly caused Lucius to back off. He wasn't about to argue with Sirius, the man was his superior. He couldn't argue with him, well he could, but that might get him into a lot of trouble.

"You've seen the names people in my family end up having. I don't want him growing up with any of those issues. Plus, he's been Harry for months; so changing his official name to Henry is easier. At least I didn't choose Harold, that would have been much worse." Lucius nodded in agreement. Severus was careful to not say a single word on the matter. He wasn't about to comment on the matter that fell before him. He was getting enough amusement out of watching Lucius make a fool of himself in front of Sirius. He wouldn't add his own comments, though he did agree with Sirius on the name.

The three passed many other people in the household, they all looked at Sirius with interesting looks. It was well known that Sirius was to have a son, but first he had to get him. Sirius couldn't keep everything from the vampires. It was their rights as his subjects to know the truth. Sirius was very forthcoming with the information, so it wasn't that much of a fight to get the answer out of him.

One person with black hair walked up to the group. This was Richard Zabini, the foreign ambassador for the vampires. He smiled at Sirius and stopped in front of the man. He bowed low, giving Sirius the respect his station deserved. When he was standing straight once more, he noticed that Sirius was carrying an infant. He smiled. "Is this the child we have been waiting with eager patience?" Sirius nodded in response. He was glad that his friends could easily accept this child, even if the child was to hold a specific status.

"Yes, this is my son Henry. We just finished the ritual removing the human woman's tainted blood." He scowled once more. He was quite amused really. He was glad that she had no claim on Harry anymore, plus the memory alterations made it all the more easier. He was beginning to believe that the day couldn't get any better. Of course, it was almost the end of the day, so that didn't really matter.

Richard nodded with a smile. "Congratulations then. I do hope that my son and your son get the chance to meet. I'm sure they would become great friends." Sirius gave a smile and nodded. He was quite certain that Harry would be a child that would get along with both Blaize and Draco. Simoné on the other hand was a factor he didn't know, but he wasn't about to make assumptions. There were many things to think over before he jumped to any conclusions.

A/N: For the record, all the words that either look like they're made up or a foreign language, came from my own mind, and here's the translation. So yes, this is a language I've been working on, it just happens to look strange.

Aienaq sesze a fenequt: my blood of fathers.

Aienaq lenorl aierole: blood of vampires.

Besentoti rolanofes conac aienaq ti: remove the filth of human from this child's blood.

A zeneia aierole iscentow: I beseech the vampire gods.

Denyo a sfenaqu aienaq ouq, tenash: I offer up my blood to you, take it.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Sirius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 2_  
Genre:_ Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter:_ 2,627_  
Warnings_:vampires, werewolves, AU (Big time), slash, entire vampire and werewolve structure and society, political intrigue, Voldemort times, supernatural confrontations, OC's, seers, and whatever else this demented author comes up with._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with a school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: This series is was created in a sociology class and the title is Latin for Devil's Advocate. I also dedicate this chapter to a few great sisters that comforted me through a recent tragedy.

Chapter 2

The past two years flew by quickly for Sirius. Raising little Harry held a majority of Sirius' attention, even if he had other duties. Harry was a little two-year-old child that gave his father a run for his money. The child was active and ran around like any two-year-old that didn't want to do something. Ultimately, he was acting the age he was meant to. Sirius has no issue with this, for he thought it was a good thing that his son was a ball of energy. He had noticed a slight issue that cropped up after the use of the spell to remove Lily's DNA from Harry, but it didn't appear to be TOO much of a problem. The only issue was that he couldn't eat as much solid food; then again, they also noticed that he seemed to get ill when they took him around food that was too cooked.

At that particular moment in time, Sirius sat on the couch in the Potter's living room. He hadn't seen them since the time two years earlier when he made them forget Harry ever living with them. Lily was sitting across from him in an armchair, a wide smile on her face. She looked happy to see Sirius and Harry. She was looking at the little boy in particular. "It's so wonderful to see little Henry, Sirius. James and I thought we would never get to with how busy you were." She smiled at little Henry. Her face was easily readable, and Sirius could tell that she believed Harry to be the cutest little two-year-old she had ever seen.

"I know that I'm quite busy. Being the king of vampires takes a lot of work." He held Harry close and smiled at him. Harry looked up at Sirius and smiled his toothy smile. It was obvious that the little boy had fangs; they stuck out quite a bit. Sirius could only smile at Harry's expression. The boy was a happy boy, even if he did have some issues. "I'm still sorry about it taking so long. Another problem was that the council didn't want to allow Harry to leave the palace for at least two years." Harry looked back at Lily and titled his head to the side. He looked at her with a look that spoke of curiosity. He wasn't use to looking at anybody with Lily's appearance. This only made Harry one of the most curious people he knew.

Lily stood up suddenly, her smile even wider. Both Sirius and Harry looked up at her. Sirius hadn't expected her to stand up as suddenly as she had. "You must meet mine and James' child. We named him Julian." She walked out of the room and left both Harry and Sirius with much confusion. Sirius looked down at Harry and shrugged half-heartedly. Right at that moment, James walked into the room. He saw Sirius and smiled. He laughed when Sirius looked up at him, almost as if he wasn't expecting James to walk in.

"Hello Sirius," James greeted. He walked over to Sirius, as the man stood up. He was about to hug Sirius, but suddenly noticed Harry in Sirius' arms. He could only stare at Harry, and Harry stared back. He took in the appearance of the boy. Finally, he looked away from Harry and back into Sirius' grey eyes. "I take it that this is the elusive Harry." Sirius nodded in response, shifting Harry to give James even more of a view. He would have handed Harry to James, but the little boy had his tiny fist squeezed onto James' silver silk shirt.

Sirius smiled. "Yes, this is Harry." Harry giggled. He blinked cutely, rubbing his face against Sirius' chest. It was a gesture for a vampire that meant this was my parent. He was showing James that Sirius was his father and that's all that mattered. James didn't understand the gesture; he only believed that it was an affectionate gesture. Sirius chuckled at Harry's behavior. James looked Harry over some more, attempting to see if he could find any clues as to whom Harry's mother was. He wasn't so sure about who Sirius would have slept with, as he thought Sirius had no interest in any sort of relationship. He shook his head after a moment and looked at Sirius once again.

"He looks a lot like you," James finally replied. He felt that he would have had to give up, unable to determine the features that did not belong to Sirius. The boy's features held so many qualities that were Sirius' that it became a difficult feat that James would have needed hours alone to determine who was the possible mother of Harry. Sirius opened his mouth to respond to James' statement, but a knock upon the front door interrupted him. The two looked in the direction of the foyer, staring for a moment. Another knock resounded through the house. Whoever was on the other side of the door, they were acting impatient.

Sirius instantly knew who was on the other side of the door, and knew that if he didn't tell James, that the man wouldn't react too well. "It's my guards." James gave him a look, but walked out of the room and into the foyer. The knock came once again, making James scowl. He didn't like it when people were impatient. He opened the door and sure enough, he was greeted with the sight of Lucius and Severus. This only caused James to scowl all the more.

"Why are you here?" James asked. The tone of his voice fell more into the action of commanding. This did not amuse either men. They only looked at him, scowls firmly locked into place. They would not pretend to like James, even if Sirius did. Lucius gently shoved the human out of the way and walked in, Severus following him. This only made James glare at them, his hazel eyes narrowing to quite the extreme degree. He did not want the two in his house, but that wasn't turning out to work in his favour.

"We're here because our king is, now quit asking questions you pathetic human," Lucius snapped. He stormed past and into the living room. He saw Sirius standing in the living room and watched him. He then walked over to Sirius, Severus slowly walking into the room. He gave Sirius a look that told the younger man that he was in trouble. Sirius may have been the king, but there were times that Lucius scolded him as if he were a child. Right at that moment, Sirius tried to give an innocent look, not that it fooled Lucius at all.

Sirius took a step back, trying to keep a little distance between himself and Lucius. This didn't work, as Lucius backed him into a corner and stepped close. "You were supposed to be done already. We need to leave now." His voice was in a hushed whisper, the sound was harsh to Sirius' ears. He gave a shy smile to Lucius, trying to get the man to back off. Harry only looked up at Lucius, giving the man a look that clearly said back off. It was true that Harry liked the blonde haired man; he only didn't like it when the man intimidated his dad.

Sirius' mind was racing; he had to figure out what he could possibly say to Lucius to appease the man. That was before he realized that nothing would appease him. This only caused Sirius to look down and sigh. He finally turned his grey eyes onto Lucius' silver eyes. There was only one answer he could give the man, and that was a truthful one. The only problem that would appear would be that Lucius wouldn't like the answer at all. "I haven't had a chance to speak yet. There have been so many things happening that I didn't get the chance to," Sirius whispered back. Lucius' eyebrow twitched at that response. Sirius knew that he would end up in trouble.

Lucius always felt that Sirius held no responsibility for his position. There was a dark lord out there and the man would do anything to get to the vampires. This meant that if he could get a hold of Sirius somehow, then he had a chance at having them. He couldn't believe that the young king could hold such power, yet act like a child. His eyes fell upon Harry and this caused him to shake his head. He felt a pinch of pity towards the child whose parent acted as if he were only a little bit older than him. Lucius knew that his own son had parents that held their mature as a priority. Truthfully, Lucius knew the difference between relaxed Sirius and working Sirius. The two held almost no resemblance to each other, except in looks. Sirius could become a very hardworking and serious person, yet he still wanted to goof off when he could.

"You need to remember what the seer said mi'lord," Lucius stated. He only ever used the title of mi'lord when he wanted to beat something into Sirius' head. Sirius knew this and his eyes widened because of that. He didn't like it when anybody used that title for him. In fact, he couldn't stand being called your majesty or your highness. The last almost NEVER happened. Sirius had banned that one almost as soon as it slipped from someone's lips. He said it made him feel like a woman when someone said that to him.

"I know what the seer said, and I was thinking about it," Sirius whispered in a snappy tone. His good mood had flown out the window. The only issue was that he hadn't been paying attention to Harry during his discussion with Lucius. The little boy was looking around frantically. His little mind knew that if Lucius was around, that meant Severus would be as well. He was looking around. He had mostly been in a dozed like state. When he looked at Sirius was the most active his mind had been. Truthfully, unless Harry stayed around people he wanted to be around, he would act as if he was asleep. His eyes would be open and his attention almost focused, but nobody was sure how alert he was.

James took that moment to walk into the room, Severus right next to him. Harry's eyes instantly focused onto Severus and he held his arms out. "Papa!" He yelled. This caused Sirius to look away from his whispered fight with Lucius to Harry. Severus' own black eyes went straight to looking at Harry as well. This was not a good thing. Sirius ducked out of the corner and got ready to go. He knew that James was in the room and had heard Harry call Severus papa. He wanted to get away quickly, knowing that if he didn't, James might become suspicious. James loved to poke his nose where it didn't belong.

James stepped in Sirius' path and looked the man in the eye. Sirius' back was ramrod straight. He had no idea how he would ever explain why Harry thought of Severus as his papa. "He just called Snape papa." Sirius took a step back, looking over James' shoulder at Severus. Severus had a look on his face that said he would get everything ready to leave. Sirius only nodded and watched as Severus turned around and walked out of the house. Lucius walked up behind him, making sure that James didn't press Sirius too much. No day in Sirius' life could ever be easy, and that moment proved it too well.

"James, we have to go. I've been here too long, bye," Sirius said quickly. Using speed that he had been born with, he stepped around James and rushed out of the room. Lucius followed at a more sedate pace, giving James another contemptuous look. The door behind the two closed, and James was left standing there. The man felt confusion reign in his mind. He had no idea why Sirius' son would call Severus papa. The fact that Sirius didn't tell him not to didn't make sense in his mind. James couldn't truly accept that Severus was a bodyguard to Sirius, yet that also came from the fact that he couldn't really accept that Sirius was the king of any vampire clan.

Lily came into the room, their six month old in her arms. The little boy was named Julian and he had tufts of dark red hair on his head and eyes as green as emeralds. She looked around and noticed that Sirius was no longer there. Looking back at her confused husband, she asked, "What happened to Sirius?" James blinked a couple of times and looked at her. He shrugged ever so slightly.

"Sirius had to leave. While you were gone, his bodyguards, I still can't believe he lets Malfoy and Snape guard him, came. That boy of his, Henry, looked at Snape and called him papa." James only looked at Lily and then down at the wide awake Julian in her arms. "Sirius left real quickly after that." Lily looked at him, her head tilted to the side. It appeared she was having the same problem with the thought of Harry calling Severus papa that James had. She walked over to James and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

She smiled at him after a moment. "So, I take it that those guards of his follow him everywhere." James could only shrug in response to that. He assumed that to be the truth, but that didn't mean it was. He looked down at Julian in Lily's arms and took the boy from her. He smiled and kissed Julian's forehead, earning a happy little giggle from the child. There were moments that something seemed off to James, but it disappeared before he could think about it. He only rocked Julian, glad that in that moment, he had a perfect family.

A/N: There we go, now things are getting interesting. Before people ask, you'll learn more as to why Harry suddenly yelled out papa when he saw Severus.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Sirius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 3_  
Genre:_ Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter:_ _3,937  
Warnings_:vampires, werewolves, AU (Big time), slash, entire vampire and werewolve structure and society, political intrigue, Voldemort times, supernatural confrontations, OC's, seers, and whatever else this demented author comes up with._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with a school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: This series is was created in a sociology class and the title is Latin for Devil's Advocate. I also dedicate this chapter to a certain cat girl.

Chapter 3

It had been four years since the Sirius had last visited James. Time as the king of vampires had become all the more hectic, making it harder for Sirius to go anywhere. Harry was now a hyper six-year-old. This new hyperactivity worried quite a few people, especially Sirius. They had no explanation for his hyperactivity. Lucius had decided that it had to do with the spell they used to remove Lily's contribution. It wasn't a positive, but it gave them something to work with.

At that moment, Sirius stood in the hallway, trying as hard as he could to ignore the council meeting that was being called. He looked out one of the windows, revealing the afternoon sky. Many of the vampire councils happened in the afternoon. This allowed him to at least have breakfast with his son. As his eyes were trained upon the houses he could see out of his window, he was tackled around the waist with little arms. He looked down and saw Harry hugging him around the waist. Seeing Harry, Sirius smiled. Sirius reached out and hugged Harry.

Harry looked up at Sirius with his grey speckled, hazel eyes. "Daddy, where's papa?" His eyes held innocence that had caused many people to never refuse him. Sirius didn't know where Harry got that from, but it drove him crazy with how many times his son turned those innocent eyes onto him. He had made a promise a long time ago to never deny Harry a single thing, but Harry made that impossible anyways. Sirius only hugged Harry a little more, a sigh escaping from his lips. He would have answered Harry's question, but Lucius walked up to him, smiling.

"Severus is in the conference room, waiting," Lucius answered. He had heard Harry's question, and knew it would be easier for him to answer than Sirius. Everyone had figured out a long time ago that Harry had decided that Severus was his papa. It did confuse Lucius a bit, but he had no issues with it. Severus taught the boy everything he needed to know.

Sirius looked down at Harry again and frowned. "Harry, I've got to go now. I have an important meeting." Harry pouted at him, but nodded in resolution. Harry knew that what Sirius did was important. Harry also knew that someday those jobs would all come to him. He didn't necessarily look forward to it, but he knew it was his birthright.

Sirius gave Harry another hug and walked off, heading into the conference room across the hall. He had to deal with Sirius leaving for meetings his whole life. That would never be something to get changed. Lucius looked at Harry and gave him a look. Harry knew what that look meant. Sighing, Harry looked into Lucius' eyes, trying to get what he wanted. Lucius made a motion to Harry.

"Draco is in the training room with the sword's master. You need to be there yourself," Lucius stated. Harry nodded and ran off, leaving the hall empty, except for Lucius. Lucius shook his head and rolled his eyes. He knew that vampires spoiled their children, but Harry was the worst of them all. He walked into the conference room himself, knowing that the council had already started. There was nothing he could do about that. He would have been there in the beginning, if he hadn't had to send Harry off to his sword training. Lucius joined Severus against the wall. He was the chief magistrate, but he rarely ever got to do anything with the council unless Sirius needed him to.

Sirius was scowling at many of the vampires on the council. He didn't like to put up with them at all. It appeared that he was becoming annoyed with everything they were saying to him. Sirius has his hands resting upon the table in front of him, and he was attempting to not clench his hands. He was becoming more and more agitated, and Lucius knew that if Sirius didn't get a chance to talk soon, that he would likely begin yelling. That was the last thing they needed. He cleared his throat, causing the rest of the council to look at him. He rarely ever spoke, and he was allowed to as per his position.

"The king has something he would like to say, and it would be much appreciated if you would let him speak," Lucius informed them. The other members looked at Sirius and could see that he indeed had something to say. The rest of the members remained quiet, letting Sirius have a chance at the floor. It was times like this that they forgot that Sirius was the king and had the right to speak. Sirius looked at Lucius and nodded, grateful for his interruption. Sirius would rarely get their attention, knowing that there were times they would possibly blow up when interrupted.

"Thank you. As I was going to say, I'm not sure that I can pass a law that requires we declare war on this Voldemort character. He hasn't done anything to us that can warrant such actions and the inevitable causalities that would result," Sirius stated. Some of the council looked as if he was crazy; others looked as if he made perfect sense. Sirius didn't know which to be happy about. He thought that his words were perfectly reasonable. It wasn't everyday that Sirius Black made sense. This was one of those particular moments that Sirius felt he shouldn't have opened his mouth. He really disliked being looked at as if he had another head.

One of the vampires that had been with the people who thought Sirius was crazy stood up, looking at the man incredulously. He had his lips squeezed tightly shut. Sirius looked at him, trying to keep his expression as blank as possible. He knew that he couldn't let his mask slip around these people. Once Sirius was alone, it could slip all he liked. He nodded to the vampire and waited. The man stood there a moment, almost as if he was attempting to figure out what his thoughts were going to be. He nodded at last. "This man who dares call himself a dark lord, a title that could only be reserved for you, my king, has been trying to recruit many of the vampires in our own clan." Sirius' eye twitched at the man saying he should take the title of dark lord.

This was a common occurrence among royalty of the different vampire clans to call themselves dark lords or dark ladies. This was not something that Sirius wished to do. In fact, his father had not wished to be termed as such either. This meant that Sirius was perfectly content as he was. However, he did agree that the man calling himself the dark lord did not deserve such a title. Sirius waited, watching as the vampire sat down. He wouldn't say a thing about that statement. He knew that the man had been attempting to recruit some of his vampires, but he knew that he couldn't control them all. There would always be the stragglers that thought he should not be king. A man like Voldemort would appeal to that sense they had.

Sirius only waited for a moment more, thinking over the words he would wish to share. Finally he decided to speak. "I will not declare war on a man that has not openly attacked us. If, and only if, Voldemort attacks us openly, then I will declare war. Until that time, we will not get involved in a war that wizards need to finish for themselves. Some of the vampires looked at him as if he were crazy.

Another of the vampires and stood up. Before Sirius could acknowledge him, the vampire began to speak. "Your highness, you can't be serious. The dark lord has been recruiting vampires. He has talked to them." Sirius' eye twitched. He was not amused at all. He growled slightly. He looked at Lucius and Severus. The two of them shrugged. They had nothing they could say to help Sirius at all. Sirius looked back out at the council once again.

Sirius clenched his hands tightly, leaving imprints in his palms. He was not amused. There was nothing he could do at that time. He finally decided to say the one thing that he couldn't avoid saying. He knew that nothing would allow him to get what he wanted without an argument. "Look, we can't fight Voldemort when he hasn't attacked us as a whole. I cannot control the few vampires that believe I am not worthy of being king. If they defect, then that's them. Once they're caught, they can be tried for treason like the law says."

Sirius then thought, 'Besides, I already knew that some were being recruited anyways.' He then looked to see the one vampire sit down. He had to wait, wondering if any of the other vampires would say a thing. It was going to take several moments, but they would find out if he was going to be able to leave or not.

Sirius had no such luck. The instant that he thought he was in the clear, another vampire stood up and decided to speak. "Bringing them in for treason is the last thing we can do. They're going to this man. There is low chance that they will be caught and brought in for their treasonous acts." Sirius had to fight to keep from rolling his eyes. He knew that already. He hated it how they treated him as if he didn't know what he was doing. Taking several deep breaths, he let all his energy escape from his body, draining out the anger.

"I know this quite well," Sirius said. He looked at Lucius and Severus, waiting to see if they would say anything. Neither said a single word, which didn't help Sirius at all. He didn't like it when they left him to do all the talking. They had the capability to talk as much as anyone else, but they would take a vow of silence quite often. He stared straight at the other vampires. Many of them had relaxed at the fact that Sirius said they would be executed for their treasonous actions, but with the words that it wasn't a guarantee that they would catch them, it appeared to cause them to tense up at least a small bit.

Once Sirius was positive that nobody else was going to suddenly stand up and pretty much demand the floor, he stood up. He wanted out of the room and away from the vampire council. They looked at him expectantly. It was apparent that they wished for him to speak. This wasn't about to happen any time soon. He smiled at them and walked to the door. "This meeting is over with. If Voldemort does attack, I'll write a law, otherwise, it will not happen. Now I need to go and take care of my son." He then walked out, Lucius and Severus following him. The council stared after Sirius, slightly confused. The king of their clan was walking off, and taking care of his son. It was more common for the vampires to leave their children in the care of nanny's. Sirius was different; he didn't want to be like his parents. The main difference was also the fact that Harry didn't have a mother like he had. He looked at Severus; Harry thought of Severus as his other parent, not that Sirius could truly understand why.

Lucius saw this and looked back at the closed door of the council hall. He could only shake his head. He knew what he thought about what Sirius said. It was true, there were many factors to consider, and the humans would try to pull them in if they thought they could get away with it. He didn't want to be a part of the war if it could be avoided. He knew that Sirius didn't either, yet his friends were a part of this battle. He had to question how long it would be before Sirius gave up and started to fall into the fight. He couldn't let that happen, as Sirius had to think about more than just his friends.

He finally looked at the back of Sirius' head. The hair was pulled away from his face, as he often kept it. If he let it fall loose before, it would always end up pulled back later. "Sirius, you're thinking about the wizards right? They will pull us into this war if they can." He wanted Sirius to see sense. He truthfully, wanted Sirius to not associate with them and to give up his friendship with the Potters. Sirius looked at him, nodding. He agreed that they would attempt to pull them into the war.

"I know that they would, but even you have to admit that the majority of vampires out there have wizard blood running through their veins." He turned to face Lucius completely. He had stopped walking; all he could do was watch Lucius for several moments. There were many things that needed to be considered. He had believed Lucius would understand that. Sirius was thinking about the welfare and life of his own people. Lucius gave him a look, one that said 'you have lost it.' Sirius smiled. He knew what his own mind wished to say.

He then looked away from Lucius and walked over to a window. Looking out to the streets, he placed a hand on the glass and sighed. "I believe that they need their own say in everything, that I shouldn't just be the one to say, but I still want to protect them. How can I do such a thing if I get them into a war?" He looked at Lucius, waiting for the man to answer. Sirius smiled when Lucius wasn't forthcoming with any response. "It's a hard question, isn't it?" He returned his attention to the window once again. "My next question would be, what would you do if Draco were in danger, if he had to go to the front lines and fight because of my foolishness in letting us go into war?" That got Lucius right there. He didn't say anything for several moments.

It was in that instance that Lucius felt that he truly understood Sirius. The man wasn't just a goof that didn't think over things. He didn't just jump to a conclusion because he had the power to do so. He truly cared about those that mattered. He had considered those that would have been hurt if he chose the action of going into war. Lucius looked at Severus. The man was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. His black eyes were shining a thought that Lucius couldn't interpret. He looked back at Sirius. He could see that Sirius' grey eyes were holding some form of regret. "I would come to you and demand that you take him out. That it isn't his fight." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"And that's why I did that. I know the wizards will attempt to make us choose sides, but we can't. We aren't just old people. We have children of our own, people that would end up in the front lines if we were to get into this war. Just like you wouldn't allow Draco to go, I wouldn't allow Harry. It makes me regret that he had to be born at this time, but I wouldn't let him go and fight because of my selfishness." He stepped away from the window and began walking once again. Lucius and Severus followed. They were seeing Sirius in a new light. There was something different about the man that walked in front of them. He wasn't the same person that had been a thorn in most people's side during his school years. It was quite apparent that Sirius had grown up.

Sirius then sighed. "Yet, I feel like I'll be putting Harry in a position of where he'll have to choose." This brought both Lucius' and Severus' attention straight to the man. They were focusing in on him. He didn't say anything more for several moments. He knew that they would ask why he said that, and he would tell them when his thoughts were in order. "I'm sending him to Hogwarts when he's eleven. I know we have our own form of magic school that they can learn at, but I want Harry to attend there. He's already using magic, like Blaize and Draco." He sighed and stopped once again, folding his hands behind him, at the small of his back.

"Why do you wish to do such a thing? I had no intention of subjecting Draco to that human school," Lucius stated. He shuddered at the thought of sending Draco there. He looked at Sirius, his silver eyes forming a question he had yet to ask.

Sirius sighed and looked at Lucius. "James is his father, though he doesn't know it. I want him to know what his other part would. It's only fair after all." Lucius shook his head and walked with Sirius once again. He knew that if Sirius wanted to send Harry, then he had to send Draco with them. He may not like it, but he had to make sure that the little prince was safe. Draco was good at that, even if he was the next in line to become a chief magistrate after Lucius either stepped down, or died.

"I will send Draco with. Someone needs to make sure that Harry stays out of trouble," Lucius stated. This caused both Severus and Sirius to laugh. Everyone knew that Draco was right in the thick of everything Blaize, Draco and Harry did. So that statement was more hilarious than anything else. Before anything else could be said, someone came running out of the training room where the swordmaster resided and crashed into Sirius, giving him a big hug. Sirius looked down and saw Harry. He smiled and returned the hug. Moments later, Harry pulled away and ran over to Severus giving him a hug.

"Papa!" Harry exclaimed. He was glad to see Severus, that much was obvious. Severus looked at Harry and shook his head. They had been trying to get Harry to stop with the papa thing, and it wasn't working. He looked over at Sirius and the man shrugged. It was obvious that nothing they could do would change the boy's mind. If there was one thing that was easily noticed, was that the boy had the stubborn streak of both his parents. This freaked everyone out a bit. Even Sirius said that he didn't know how to deal with that.

Severus sighed. "You really shouldn't call me papa." Harry smiled and shook his head. He looked directly at Severus, his head tilted for a moment. He appeared to be contemplating something. Whatever he was thinking about, it was important in the mind of the little six-year-old. This worried the three. Whenever Harry thought like that, it meant he would ask something that they would not expect. That was where expecting the unexpected came in handy. Not that it changed the shock value in the three adults any.

"Papa…When are you and daddy going to get married?" Harry asked, innocently. The entire group was stalled. They looked at each other and they stared for a moment. Sirius' mouth was hanging open and Severus had to give him a look to shut it. Sirius' mouth closed with a snap. They looked away from each other, which gave them the perfect focus to see Draco walking up to the group. The young blonde had his head tilted to the side, watching the adults.

"Why are you all standing here?" Draco asked. He walked right up to Lucius and took the man's pale hand. That contact helped Lucius snap out of his shock. He looked down at his son to be greeted with the silver eyes that were just like his own. He gave Draco a smile, one that showed off his eye teeth. Draco smiled back, his own were much shorter than Lucius', but he hadn't gotten his permanent fangs in yet. Lucius was looking forward to when that happened.

Harry looked at Draco, getting the little boy's attention. "I asked when daddy and papa are going to get married." This caused Draco to start giggling. One of Draco's small hands came and covered his mouth. He tried to get a hold of his laughter, but that proved to be easier said than done. Harry looked at him, and scowled. The scowl was worthy of Severus, even if the boy didn't share any traits with the man. He then pouted. This only caused Draco to giggle more. It took several minutes, but Draco finally got a hold of his laughter.

He smiled at Harry; his teeth predominate, though he did have one missing in the front. Harry hated it that Draco lost his tooth first. "I can't believe you honestly asked that." Harry frowned at him and held tightly onto Severus, not letting the man go. Severus didn't try to pull him off; he let the boy hug him. If there was one thing people didn't know, it was that Severus was really a softy, at least when it came to Harry. He was a little sterner with Blaize and Draco.

"But I really want to know!" Harry squealed. This got all the adults to sigh once again and the younger Malfoy to start giggling again. Harry let go of Severus and crossed his arms. He looked ridiculous like that, which only got the three adults to start laughing as well, which only intensified Draco's laughter. Harry looked away from them and stalked off, leaving them to their laughter.

A/N: There, finished, be warned, will have a bit of Harry at six years of age now.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Sirius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 4_  
Genre:_ Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter:_ 3,436_  
Warnings_:vampires, werewolves, AU (Big time), slash, entire vampire and werewolve structure and society, political intrigue, Voldemort times, supernatural confrontations, OC's, seers, and whatever else this demented author comes up with._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with a school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: This series is was created in a sociology class and the title is Latin for Devil's Advocate. I also dedicate this chapter to a certain cat girl still.

Chapter 4

Night had fallen upon the home of the Veranoci vampires. The home of their king stood quietly at the top of the hill upon which it had been built. However, what the citizens of the vampire city didn't know was that their king sat awake in his private chambers. Sirius Black sat with his hands folded in front of him, trying to figure out how to respond to the question his son had asked earlier that day. He had honestly not expected to be asked when he would marry Severus. He had never considered Severus as anything more than a friend. His mind had to mull over the facts that Harry had basically given him.

Sirius bit his lip as one thought coursed through his mind, it wouldn't go away. 'Why does Harry think that Severus is his 'papa'? I don't get that.' Sirius' hands came up to his long raven locks and he ran his fingers through them. He did this again; catching on a tangle of hair that he hadn't realized was there. Sirius tugged against the tangle for a few seconds, breaking through. He let his fingers finish their trail down through the mess. He had to think for several moments, but he suddenly recalled one factor that could allow Harry to see Severus as his papa: Severus had been there throughout all of Harry's life.

To Severus, that made perfect sense. He knew why Severus had been there throughout Harry's life, Sirius had asked him. After everything was over with and Harry no longer had Lily's DNA as a part of his system, he had asked Severus if he would help him. Lucius had to raise his own son and so did Richard, this left Severus. Most people would have thought that Severus would have been the worst choice, but they didn't know about Judas. Judas was Severus' younger brother, by only two years. The only problem was that Judas had been born with a strange mental condition that caused him to be no older than a ten-year-old. Severus had helped raise Judas his whole life. Severus' mother and father were often busy, so this left the oldest son to take care of his brother. He had the most experience with children out of the group, as it had been a life issue for him.

He then paused. In a way, Severus had volunteered to help him with Harry. Sure he had asked, but Severus never did anything lightly. He had basically volunteered to help raise the child. This brought more confusion to Sirius' mind, why would Severus volunteer for such a thing? That did not make complete sense to him. As far as he knew, Severus wasn't a person that most expected to ever take care of a child. Of course, many of them didn't count taking care of his brother the same thing.

Sirius sighed. 'I can't take such a thing lightly…Vampires can only have one perfect life bonded. I mean…Narcissa found hers; Bellatrix sadly didn't get such a thing. I will never figure out what her parents were thinking.' Sirius stopped that train of thought. He couldn't continue with it. There was something about that thought that unnerved him. He knew that his cousin, Bellatrix, had been forced to marry the wizard, Rodolphus Lestrange, yet he knew that something was strange about that. He bit his lip and shook his head. There was nothing he could think about when it came to his wayward cousin.

He then sighed. He thought back to his friend James. He knew he had a major crush on him, and really liked him, but did he like him in the way he thought? Sirius ran his fingers through his hair once again, thinking over James. 'Yes, James has been my friend since I started Hogwarts. I got a crush on him in third year, never did tell him. Yet…I don't really feel like I love him. I know I did at one point, but I don't feel that way anymore.' He shook his head and muttered something under his breath that even he couldn't really hear.

'It is friendship. I guess he wasn't my life bonded. Well…That does make life easier. Without that, I don't want to worry about either turning them, or watching them die and take me with them,' Sirius thought. He frowned. It had been a nice thought at one point for him to grow old and die, but now that was different. He couldn't truly understand when his feelings changed, but it was obvious that it was sometime after Harry was born. He wished that he could figure it out, but that was always harder to figure out than anything else.

Sirius then sighed and looked at the fire crackling in the grate. He let his hands fall to his lap and didn't tear his eyes away from the mixture of yellow and orange that sparked from the fire come to life in his mind. "I wish Remus was here to talk to," Sirius said. He knew that his friend could help him in a situation like this. In fact, the werewolf was the only person he had ever told about his feelings for James, that wasn't a vampire. He didn't know how to truly reply. He was often worried about what his friend was up to, but never asked. Things often changed in life, Sirius accepted that. He muttered something once again, and shook his head. He had to get away from wishful thinking; it would only give him a headache and losing hope. He had no idea why the question Harry asked unnerved him as much as it did.

Sirius' thoughts were quickly interrupted when a knock resounded upon his door. Wondering who it was, Sirius let out a sigh. "Come in!" He didn't get up, feeling as if his energy had been dragged out of him a bit. The door opened slowly and he saw Harry step into the room. This shocked Sirius, for it was past Harry's bed time. The boy wasn't meant to be up. Sirius stood up and looked at the young vampire in front of him. "Harry, what's wrong? You know you're supposed to be in bed."

Harry looked at Sirius for a moment, not saying a word. The two stared at each other, but what Sirius didn't expect, was that Harry suddenly ran across the room and flung himself into Sirius' arms. Sirius was startled by the sudden addition of a child to his waist, but he wrapped his arms around Harry. The boy was shaking slightly, which made it obvious that he was both scared and upset. Sirius began to rub Harry's back, trying to calm the little six-year-old down. It was obvious to Sirius that whatever upset Harry, it had been major. He wanted to calm Harry down. He started to rock the little boy, waiting for a moment in when he could ask what was wrong, but first, he had to make sure Harry was calm enough.

"Harry, what happened? What upset you?" Sirius asked when he felt Harry become calmer. Harry looked up at him, his eyes were watering. Because of the ritual, Harry had an unusual trait; he actually had red tinged tears. Few vampires did, but he had them. It freaked all of them out when they realized just what the ritual did. Luckily, he wasn't completely out of it. Sirius pulled out of Harry's hold and kneeled in front of him, wiping the reddish tear tracks. Harry sniffed a bit and looked into Sirius' eyes.

"I…I…I had a bad dream. Aunt Narcissa was killed by a man with red eyes," Harry said. Sirius blinked at that. Narcissa was an aunt to Harry, even if she was really his cousin. Sirius pulled away and sat in his armchair. He then picked Harry up and placed him in his lap. His arms were wrapped around the boy's chest, not enough to squeeze. He went back to rocking the young child, trying to keep him calm. Harry had gone back to crying. The dream had upset him quite a bit. This worried Sirius a lot. Harry shouldn't have had a nightmare like that. The biggest part of the scare was the fact that Harry had seen a man with red eyes, which shouldn't have ever happened. They didn't know a single person with red eyes.

Harry looked at Sirius for a moment, but then went to resting his head on Sirius' chest. "Aunt Narcissa won't die, will she?" Sirius continued to rock Harry. He wanted to keep the boy calm, though that appeared to be happening. He wasn't sure if it was because the young child was in his arms, or if it was because he was beginning to fall asleep again.

"She's perfectly safe Harry," Sirius assured. Those words helped Harry relax all the more. It was obvious that the boy definitely needed to hear the words from someone he cared about. Sirius felt quite a bit of concern towards the dream, as it wasn't right that a boy of six would have a dream of someone close to him being killed. He wished he knew what had sparked the nightmare. That was something even Sirius had no clue how to take in. He liked his cousin, and the thought of her dying was not pleasant for him either.

Sirius looked down at Harry once again and saw that the boy was sleeping in his lap. The boy's eyes were closed and his head against Sirius' chest. This brought a slight smile to Sirius' face. At least Harry was now asleep. Sirius shifted and got an arm under Harry's legs and stood up, the boy in his arms. He looked down at Harry, glad to know that he was finally asleep. However, that didn't last, for he heard his door suddenly open.

Sirius' head snapped in the direction of his door. In the doorway stood one Severus Snape, something that Sirius hadn't been expecting. He stood there for a moment, staring at the man. The two only watched each other. Sirius realized he still held Harry in his arms and tilted his head towards the boy and then to his bedroom. Severus nodded. Sirius turned away from the black haired man in his doorway and walked to his bedroom.

It took a bit, but he managed to get the door open. He stepped into the dark room. He could see the large four-poster bed in front of him. It was bigger than any bed at Hogwarts. The bed sheets were a dark blue, almost black in the darkness. There were splashes of crimson on the sheer bed hangings and the pillow cases. Sirius smiled down at the sleeping Harry. The boy's little hand was dangling downwards. It was cute to Sirius. He kneeled down next to the bed and carefully set Harry on it. The little boy's head lay at his side and he pulled the sheet from under the boy. Harry didn't make a single movement or sound as Sirius carefully moved the little child around to get the cover over him. Leaning over, he placed a kiss upon Harry's forehead and stood up. "Sleep well Harry." He then walked out of the room, slowly and quietly shutting the door.

Sirius turned away from the door, worried about Harry. Severus looked right back at him, sitting in the armchair that was across from Sirius'. This one was facing Sirius' rooms, not the one that faced the front door like the armchair Sirius liked. Severus took in the fallen and worried expression on Sirius' face. He could take in every wrinkle that appeared from the soft frown that Sirius had. He shifted in his seat, sitting straighter than he had previously, which was near impossible for people to understand. "What is the matter with Harry?" Severus' voice was full of the concern that he felt for Harry in that specific moment in time. Sirius sighed ever so slightly, trying to escape the thought processes that went through his mind. He wasn't sure how he would tell Severus what happened to Sirius.

"Harry had a horrid dream. He saw Narcissa being murdered," Sirius said. Severus' eyes went wide. He looked at Sirius like he had grown another head. That was not something someone would joke about. He looked Sirius directly in the eye and knew the man wasn't joking about it. This worried Severus a lot. He folded his hands in front of him and stared at each fold in Sirius' clothes. It was the easiest thing for Severus to keep his eyes on. He couldn't believe that the boy was having those sorts of dreams. Those were not the dreams a six-year-old boy should be happening. Severus began frowning, his mind concentrating on why Harry would be having such dreams. Sirius watched the contemplating expression cross Severus' face. The only thing he could do was run his fingers through his long raven locks, which is what he did.

"What is on your mind?" Severus suddenly asked. This startled Sirius and his eyes looked directly into Severus'. When he was sure that the man was there, he walked over to his armchair and collapsed into it. He acted like a marionette when he collapsed. It was boneless and tired. He had no control anymore. He just couldn't believe it.

"There are many things going through my mind," Sirius said. The tone in his voice was completely bland and tired. He was exhausted from the council meeting earlier in the day and the fact that he was now dealing with a crisis with Harry. That always took energy out of Sirius. He didn't know how he managed to take care of Harry all the time, but he was a parent, and glad to be one. Severus tilted his head to the side, causing some of his black hair to fall into his face.

He unfolded his hands and looked at Sirius more directly. "You can tell me what you're thinking about." Sirius sighed after that, looking directly at Severus. His eyes were drawn into the black depths of Severus' orbs. Sirius had to shake his head to get out of the trap that gaze pulled on him. He let out a breath and looked down at his hands, messing with the long, pale fingers.

"It's just…I was thinking over what Harry asked earlier. You know, the whole thing about us getting married. I was thinking about it. Then Harry came in here and told me about his nightmare, so that's now in my mind. I don't know what to make of it all." Sirius ran a finger over the back of his hand and tried not to shudder from the tickle it gave him. He knew his hands were a ticklish place for Sirius, not that he told anybody. He had to work hard to control his reactions when people touched his hands quite often.

Severus nodded a tiny bit. He had a slightly confused look on his face. He didn't know what to make of all that Sirius had said. "I understand being worried about Harry's nightmare, but why are you thinking about the question from earlier?" Severus asked. He watched Sirius' nervous behavior. Sirius didn't look up at all; he continued to stare at his hands. It seemed that whatever was going through Sirius' mind worried the man and made him embarrassed. That worried Severus as well. He couldn't figure out what it was that was causing this from Sirius. All normal behavior had flown out the window.

"It's just…You've been helping me raise Harry. Because of this, I needed to analyze my feelings towards you," Sirius admitted. It was lucky that Severus had super human hearing from being a vampire, for Sirius had whispered that response. It appeared that he was embarrassed by the whole thing. This brought a slight smile to Severus' face to see that Sirius was embarrassed by something so simple. In Sirius' mind, it wasn't simple, but that didn't mean that he couldn't still be embarrassed over it.

Severus stood up and looked at Sirius. Sirius looked up at Severus when he stood. He appeared to have registered that Harry was there. The two only watched each other, no words were shared. It was one of those moments where disturbing the silence felt wrong. Neither knew exactly how to react, nor did neither understand what was going on. Severus shook his head and sat down again, bringing the two black haired men face to face. Severus let his hands rest on the arms of the chair. The silence was becoming tense, harder to take in the motions around them.

"What about James Potter, last I checked, you love him," Severus pointed out. Sirius watched him and shook his head. He was giving Severus a negative, but even Sirius knew that he had to give a verbal explanation as well. This was one of those moments that required the actual verbal.

Sirius finally sighed again. "I thought I had. But…When I thought about it, I no longer felt that way about him. I can't feel love towards James anymore." He looked into Severus' eyes and watched as the man's eyebrows shot up in response. He obviously hadn't expected that. Vampires usually always fell in love with their soul mates the first time. If Sirius didn't, that meant something that even Severus couldn't completely understand.

"If that is the case, then that means Potter is not your life bonded," Severus pointed out. Sirius only nodded. He knew that arguing was a moot point; especially when he knew it to be true himself. He had believed that James was, but that turned out that it wasn't the case. Severus thought for a moment and looked into Sirius' grey eyes and looked to see that there was a deep seated confusion being harbored him them. "What have you figured out about your feelings?" Sirius looked at him in shock first. He then shook his head. It was his indication that he hadn't figured out anything. That worried Severus. Having his king confused couldn't be a good thing.

Sirius finally stood up and walked over to Severus. Severus looked up at Sirius and raised an eyebrow. He had no idea why Sirius walked over to him. Sirius bent over and tilted his head to the side. He reached out, setting his hands on the armrests. He looked intently into Severus' black eyes. He traced the features of Severus' smooth face. He looked at the slightly hooked nose, the full, red lips and the high cheekbones that spoke of Severus' aristocratic birth. He saw the gentle wave and curl of Severus' shoulder length black hair. He could see the fire flicking across the black, giving it some purple highlights. He bent his arms and moved in, giving Severus a kiss.

A/N: laughs isn't that sweet?


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Sirius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 5_  
Genre:_ Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter:_ 2,564_  
Warnings_:vampires, werewolves, AU (Big time), slash, entire vampire and werewolve structure and society, political intrigue, Voldemort times, supernatural confrontations, OC's, seers, and whatever else this demented author comes up with._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with a school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: This series is was created in a sociology class and the title is Latin for Devil's Advocate.

Chapter 5

To one Sirius Black, the past two weeks flew by in a blur. He could not truly tell anybody what he was feeling, though he knew where they appeared to focus. Of course, as all good things, Sirius was dragged back to reality for the reminder of what the council was holding above his head. In fact, while it wasn't about the Voldemort issue, the issue they did shove forward, didn't help his mood any. In that moment, he complained quite loudly about what he felt toward them in that instant.

Yet, what people would have thought was hilarious, was the focus of Sirius' complaints. The man's hair was brushed neatly. It hung loose, but upon his head rested a gold crown. This seemed to urk Sirius quite a bit. "I can't believe it. I hate wearing this damned thing. There has got to be something against the rules about this. I mean it. This hunk of metal shouldn't even exist!" Sirius was fiddling with the headpiece nervously, ignoring the looks he received from Lucius. All in all, the expression that Lucius wore told him that he found Sirius' behaviour quite amusing. Then again, the man wasn't about to tell his king that it was.

After another moment of watching Sirius adjust the crown once more, Lucius walked over and stopped him. "You need to calm down. This is for the ceremony. It's only right that the king wears his crown at the ceremony of revealing. This is an important day for Harry." Sirius raised an eyebrow and gave the blonde vampire a skeptical look. There was no way that he could feel the same as the older man.

"Does Harry even want to do this?" Sirius asked. Lucius shook his head; he had been expecting that question. As far as Sirius was concerned, Harry got whatever he wanted. The man would give the boy the world if he could. There was something about the devotion that Sirius had towards the boy that startled Lucius a slight bit. This was a completely new experience for him to see. He knew that he doted on his own son, Draco, but even he didn't go to the lengths Sirius did.

"It's tradition, Sirius. He doesn't get a choice in this matter," Lucius stated. This only caused Sirius to pout a bit. The man wasn't one to feel that anybody deserved what was happening to them. In fact, he felt that Harry deserved better. Lucius' own feelings towards this was that he would want to let Harry do the ceremony in private. The only issue with this was that tradition dictated that the ceremony be conducted in public for the royal family. Lucius had to hold back a chuckle at Sirius' own ceremony.

Sirius looked at Lucius and saw him trying not to laugh. He had to shake his head. "That is stupid. I wish it wasn't tradition. Blasted annoying that is." Lucius shook his head again and waited with Sirius. Sirius fidgeted a bit. He readjusted the crown once more, getting a slap on the hand from Lucius. Sirius looked at the blonde and glared. He was feeling a might bit annoyed with the tall blonde.

However, before Sirius could make his statement towards Lucius' actions, Harry showed up with Severus. One of Severus' hands was placed on Harry's back. Harry appeared to be very nervous. The boy held onto his hands. He had a crown on his head as well, it wasn't as big or elaborate as Sirius', but it was a crown nonetheless. Harry looked uncomfortable with the crown on his head, or the clothes he wore.

Like Sirius, Harry's clothes were black and red. They also had the appearance of stiff and restricting. Sirius was silently thanking whoever listened that he didn't have to wear the items that often. Harry looked up at Sirius, a frown on his face. Both looked to hate their clothes, and the situation in which they found themselves in. Harry walked up to Sirius and gave him a hug, holding onto his son for a moment.

Sirius put Harry in front of him and the two began walking, Severus stepping in front of them. This was the beginning of their long trek through the castle and the town streets. Sirius kept a hand on Harry's shoulder, feeling the boy shake with every step. He was feeling nervous, they both were. Their trek led them to the city centre. Vampires huddled around the centre, a large platform in their way. It stood a little ways in front of the fountain. The fountain was made of marble, and it had a marble statue in the centre. The form of the statue was of a giant person. He looked very much like Harry, only a lot older. This was a statue of the first king of the Veranoci clan. He was the ancestor to both Sirius and Harry. Harry stared at the statue, his eyes focused on something other than the stage that was meant for him.

Harry was led onto the platform. The boy's face paler than normal, which was saying something with how pale he generally was, he apparently wanted to avoid this, but couldn't. Sirius' mind was elsewhere. He knew it should have been on the ceremony that would soon take place for his son, but it wasn't. His mind ran over to another dilemma. It went over the kiss he and Severus had shared. It was special to Sirius, but he had no idea if Severus felt the same way. It had appeared like it when the kiss had proven successful. Yet there were still doubts in Sirius' mind. Severus was his guard, so he could have just been responding out of the fact that Sirius was the king. It hung in the air, but Sirius didn't want to believe it. He let his mind wander as he led Harry to the platform. The stairs were short, but they symbolized a sense of moving on. This was what worried Sirius when it came to Harry.

Sirius lets got of Harry's shoulder and made his way to the front of the platform, facing the group of assembled people. Their faces were riveted onto their king. Nobody spoke, Sirius' word being the strongest thing there. Sirius stared into their faces silently, no words escaping his closed lips. He watched as everyone kept their eyes focused on him. He knew that what faced him would be tough, for he would see what abilities his son would have. Yes he knew that Harry would always be different from other children, his species and birth saying that much. Sirius forced himself to take several deep breaths. There would be no way that he would be able to call out to them if he couldn't speak.

"Tonight is a special night among us. Tonight is the night of Revealing for my son. My son shall reveal himself to everyone present. His powers shall also be revealed. His magical inheritance will be known to all in our clan, allowing them to see the worthiness of their next king. Now, my son Henry Augustus Black shall step forward and introduce himself to the members of the clan," Sirius said. He stepped to the side. Harry stood back, but he came up at Sirius' movement. He looked nervous. He felt it too. Harry would soon be where he was meant to, a true member of the clan, and in line for the throne, should anything happen to his father.

Harry looked out into the crowd, trying his hardest to not freak out. He knew that if he let himself, he would likely give himself a heart attack; the latter would not have been a good idea on his part. Sirius stepped backwards a couple times, leaving room for the man that was ascending the stairs across from them. The man's face could not be seen, for it was hidden in the shadows of his blood red cloak. Harry slowly turned and faced the man, his pale face appearing to become even paler. He couldn't see the man's face either, the shadows covering every inch. A pair of skeletal looking hands reached out and touched Harry's shoulders for a moment. Harry stood up even straighter than he already was. He felt worry for what he saw. He closed his eyes and opened them a moment later, releasing his breath slowly.

The man removed his hands from Harry's shoulders and held them in a triangle pattern in front of him. A hum started to drift from the hood before words escaped. "Antolius, rediou shewe. Pofred dandrs frwex seatewse drea dragd sewgst. Aierole redt deas zesq. Rediou shewe!"

A strange smoke, the colour of blue, started to appear around the man, his face still hidden in darkness. The smoke then moved outwards, coming in the direction of Harry. He was nervous, his eyes shining just how scared he was. He knew nothing of the ritual. It was a requirement that the teen could know nothing of what was to happen to them. This wasn't so great for poor Harry, as it scared him to see the blue smoke flying towards him and wrap around him. He felt a gentle prod, almost as if it was trying to figure out what he was.

Harry stood there silently, waiting for something to happen. Nothing appeared to happen. The silence continued for moments, nothing but Harry and the smoke. Suddenly a voice whispered in his ear, "You're powerful young prince, there is no doubt about that." The voice then disappeared almost as soon as it finished those words. Harry felt his world become numb. It was dark; all he could see was the blue smoke in front of him. Nothing else existed except for that.

There were gasps, Harry heard them. The colour of the smoke was rare. Harry had no idea what it meant; all he could see was the smoke. Suddenly a hazy image began to form. Harry could see it himself. It was difficult, but he could. The image was much clearer for the crowd than it had been for him. They gasped as the image finished forming. The image was that of a glass ball. The man in the hood spoke once again. "The prince shall be a seer, he is an awakening seer!" Harry was confused. He had heard of a seer, but he didn't think he was one, or even an awakening one.

The moment continued, the glass ball fading from existence. Harry stood confused, wondering what they waited for. Two images began to form at the same time. Nobody ever saw two images form at once. The shock that ran through the people was worth it. Harry waited to see what they were. He had no idea that he could have so many things at once. The first image formed, it was a wand. Nothing new on that front. Everyone had known that Harry would be a wizard, for that was a typical sign of a vampire. It was rare that a Muggle would become one, but it had been known to happen.

The man with the hood remained silent, waiting for the other shape to completely form. Harry wondered why it was a round object. They already knew that he was apparently a seer, not that he truly understood that. It took several moments, but the orb finished forming. It was an exact replica of the moon, a staff symbol over it. That drew even more gasps from the crowd. Harry didn't know what it meant, but the man in the cloak did. He waited, hoping someone would explain it to him.

The man remained silent, waiting as the objects disappeared. Silenced reigned. The man waited to see what would form next. When nothing appeared for a full two minutes, the man cancelled the spell. Harry stumbled, the blue smoke having what kept him in place. He felt a little weak, not exactly sure what was happening around him. The man in the cloak turned to the people. He had not done so before. "The prince shall be a wizard and a moon mage. The last of which is rare." He then bowed and walked right off of the stage, leaving Harry all alone.

The people in the crowd began to whisper at the sudden pronouncement. Harry didn't know if that was good or bad, but they quieted a moment later. Sirius walked up to Harry. Standing at Harry's right side, Sirius held up a hand, the people quieted down quickly. He looked out at them. He stared for several silent moments before taking a large breath and letting it out slowly. "My people, today we've seen what strength the prince holds within him. The fact that he shall be both a seer and a moon mage means he deserves the greatest respect in the world. I call upon you to show him that respect, now that he's officially announced the son of your king." Sirius stopped; the people cheered. Sirius stepped back and behind Harry. Setting his hand on his son's shoulder, he led him off the stage.

Harry kept his eyes trained in front of him. He didn't want to think of the people that were around him, cheering for him. This had been a special day, he understood that, but it had also been nerve wracking. He hadn't expected all of that, and he barely understood parts of it. Severus took his position in front of the two and began to walk off, leaving the town centre behind. Harry had to look at the people around him, perfectly aware of their stares. They had been shocked, that much was certain. Harry's eyes were drawn back to Severus' back, there were many things that didn't make sense, and his life appeared to be getting more complicated.

A/N: Once again I'm playing with my language. Here's the spell, here's what it means:

"Antolius, rediou shewe. Pofred dandrs frwex seatewse drea dragd sewgst. Aierole, redt deas zesq. Rediou shewe." In Engllish this means: Antolius, we call. Come and test our prince's power. Beseeching, your strength of truth. We call."


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Sirius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 6_  
Genre:_ Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,716_  
Warnings_:vampires, werewolves, AU (Big time), slash, entire vampire and werewolve structure and society, political intrigue, Voldemort times, supernatural confrontations, OC's, seers, and whatever else this demented author comes up with._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with a school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: This series is was created in a sociology class and the title is Latin for Devil's Advocate. I also dedicate this chapter to my very close friends.

Chapter 6

Sirius sat in his room, staring straight ahead. His eyes were unfocused, the flickering flames of the fire in front of him. He had his hands resting upon the arms of his chair. His grey eyes didn't blink; they only stared unseeingly at everything in front of him. He didn't know what was happening. He didn't hear the first knock on his door. He missed it from the turmoil his mind was making. There was another knock, which finally snapped him out of his funk. He looked at the door, not saying a word. He wasn't sure if he had heard the door. It appeared that he hadn't. He wasn't so sure. Another knock came, only this time more impatient than before. It helped him realize that there was indeed someone that wished to gain his attention.

"Enter," he yelled at the door. It took a moment, but t he door finally opened and revealed Severus standing on the other side. In Severus' arms was little Harry. He happened to be rocking the little boy. Sirius took one look at Harry and knew instantly what had happened. Severus looked at him questioningly. He had a small idea, but he had seen Harry walking towards the rooms and helped him. Sirius sighed. "He had another nightmare." It was automatic for him to respond. The poor boy had become plagued by those nightmares.

Sirius stood up and took Harry from Severus. The little boy was asleep now, and went over easily. He snuggled into Sirius instinctually and continued on sleeping. Severus watched them as Sirius carried Harry into his sleeping chambers. Severus moved over and sat in an armchair. The little boy only slept on as Sirius set him on the bed and tucked him in under the thick blue covers.

When Sirius left the room, he saw Severus touching his lips softly, still able to feel Sirius' earlier kiss. Sirius smiled at the sight of the still stunned Severus. He was unable to get over the feeling of Severus' own lips on his own. They had been soft and gentle, the opposite of what people would expect of the snarky man they had gone to school with. Sirius stood in the doorway to his bedroom for another moment, watching Severus' fingers slip from his lips. Sirius smiled and walked into the room completely, gaining Severus' attention.

Sirius sat in his armchair, gesturing Severus to the other, which was the one that Severus sat in all the time. Severus nodded in his usual curt manner, as if he hadn't just been off in space about their earlier kiss. Sirius smiled and watched Severus sit down. His eyes were focused upon Severus' cat like movements. The fire that crackled about the main room made Sirius' normally grey eyes sparkle with a hint of light blue. Sirius watched Severus, waiting to see who would take the first chance to speak. Neither said anything to each other.

Severus realized that Sirius wasn't going to say anything, but he knew that he had to speak. He had to share what was on his mind with the black haired king. He had to know what it meant to him. He took in a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "I wanted to let you know that I quite enjoyed the kiss we shared earlier."

That got Sirius to smile. Severus' tone was formal, just what one would expect of him. He smiled more and tried not to chuckle in response to Severus' terseness. The man was always uptight, especially when it came to revealing any sort of emotions he might have. It was almost as if Severus was afraid of his own emotions. He continued to watch Severus, giving no indication that he had heard. Severus could only sit there and shift as the silence around them was only broken by the cackling of the fire. He wanted Sirius to say something. To release the tension he had felt. He wanted Sirius to have enjoyed it as well, not just kiss him because Harry wanted his dad and papa together. He hoped that the kiss hadn't just been for that.

Sirius finally released the tension in the room with a wider smile, one that was wonderfully loving. "I enjoyed it as well Severus. It was…Magical." That got Sirius to stand up and walk over to Sirius' armchair. Sirius looked up at him, as Severus still stood. Ever so slowly, Severus kneeled down in front of Sirius and looked at him with his narrow black eyes. Sirius only watched him, waiting to see how things would go. Severus' lips turned up into a smirk and he watched him. He then slowly leaned in and placed a kiss on Sirius' lips. Sirius was taken aback, but kissed back. His hand came up and touched Severus' pale cheek. He could feel the high cheekbones that the Snapes were known for. He smiled ever so softly into their kiss, happy to be receiving yet another one, and this time it not being caused by him.

Neither of them noticed the door to Sirius' bedroom open a slight bit. They also missed Harry's eyes peeking out of the tiny gap and watching the two kiss. They just let their kiss grow more intense as they continued to do so. Harry only smiled as he watched the two continued their kiss. Harry fought his giggle as he watched the kiss become all the more intense. He was ecstatic that the two people who were his parents, he had no idea that Severus really wasn't, were finally kissing. He wanted them to do so. That was what he really wanted. They didn't act like parents should, and now they were. Harry was so happy to see the actions. He waited, not yet making his presence known.

Severus finally pulled back and looked at Sirius, his eyes misted over from the passion that their kiss had left. Sirius' eyes also reflected the same passion that Severus' had. It was as they stared at each other that Harry's smile got large and he ran out of the bedroom and tackled Severus. Severus hadn't been expecting Harry and fell right over. He managed to turn and land on his back. This was only possible because of his vampire speed. Harry was lying on his chest, smiling happily. He gave Harry a hug. The boy was happy that Severus was now kissing his daddy.

Harry looked at the two, watching them. He put his hands on Severus' cheeks and smiled happily. He then nuzzled Severus' chest. Severus just wrapped his arms around Harry and sat up with him. Severus looked at him and shook his head. He was quite amused at Harry's happiness. He got the feeling that Harry had been watching them. He just held onto the little boy as he looked between the two, still smiling Sirius smiled at Harry as well. He was glad to see his little boy happy. He leaned over and touched Harry's forehead, brushing some of the black hair off of it. Harry smiled once again and just leaned against Severus more.

"You two now have to get married," Harry said. Severus looked at Sirius stunned at that pronouncement. He had not expected Harry to just blurt something like that out quite suddenly. Sirius shook his head in amusement and chuckled at Harry's statement. The boy was very happy and quite glad to have his parents together. Severus just gave Harry a slight smile, one of his fangs showing slightly.

Sirius shook his head once again. He was s till amused by Harry's words. "Well, Severus and I would have to talk about it. Plus, we would need a little more time before we even considered marriage. So don't get your hopes up just yet little man." Harry looked at him and nodded. He understood what Sirius was saying. That didn't mean he had to be happy about it, but he could at least understand where it was coming from. Harry was a boy that liked getting what he wanted, but he wasn't so spoiled that when he was denied something, he became a problem. He was an intelligent boy, just liked it when he got his way.

Severus gave Harry a hug and kissed his forehead. He liked to see Harry happy. Harry hugged him back, smiling. "Sirius is correct. We do need to talk about it and have some time. So don't pout Harry. Everything will be perfectly fine." He kissed Harry's forehead. Harry smiled at him and held him close. Harry snuggled into Severus more. Sirius shook his head and joined them, sitting on the floor as well. The two were happy and Sirius was happy as well. Maybe his life would turn out right. Harry was already making changes, not that he was aware of just where those changes would eventually lead.

A/N: Hey, sorry this took so long. The chapter didn't want to turn my notes into something that made sense. Either way, also sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I didn't even make it to my own standard size. I just didn't get those notes right, so sorry once again. Well, I hope you all enjoy this.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Sirius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 7_  
Genre:_ Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,875_  
Warnings_:vampires, werewolves, AU (Big time), slash, entire vampire and werewolve structure and society, political intrigue, Voldemort times, supernatural confrontations, OC's, seers, and whatever else this demented author comes up with._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with a school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: This series is was created in a sociology class and the title is Latin for Devil's Advocate.

Chapter 7

It had been two years since Harry's ceremony of revealing. He looked more and more like Sirius as he grew up and the little eight-year-old boy was lost in a world of his own. The look in his eyes was one that stared off into space; he wasn't seeing the sunrise that happened in front of him. Harry always got up early to stare at the colours that crossed the sky when the sun rose. He could see some of the other clan members waking up. Some were travelling towards their shops; others just up to begin the day. Yet Harry had to stay in the palace. He let out a sigh and continued to sit on the railing of the balcony. The ground was six floors below him, making a fall pretty painful. He was completely unaware of the world around him, his eyes just focused on the rising sun before him.

His mind was so focused on what was in front of him that he didn't hear the door behind him open and someone step out. It was Sirius. His hair was longer than it had been two years previously, now reaching past his shoulder blades. He had his hair pulled back into a braid that had been done for him. He wore a simple pair of slacks and a button down shirt. He had no reason to wear fancy clothes, and the vampires generally avoided the robes that wizards wore, unless required. He saw his son just sitting there, staring into space. He had to shake his head in response. The boy's seer abilities had slowly been awakening more. It resulted in many sleepless nights.

He walked up behind his son, just watching his blank stare. "You know, sitting on a ledge is quite dangerous. You really shouldn't." Harry slowly blinked and turned his head towards Sirius. He watched the man that had raised him and nodded in acquisition. He knew it was dangerous, but he liked sitting there. It was the best view of the city that he could get. He liked it out there.

"I know, but I was thinking. It's easier to think out here," Harry said. He turned his head towards the sunrise again. He smiled a slight bit at the slight change in colours that had taken place while he had looked at Sirius. He had memorized every colour of the sunrise, and he loved to watch the intricate changes that took place as the sun got higher and higher in the sky.

Sirius looked at Harry and climbed onto the railing as well, sitting next to his son. "What are you thinking about? It must be pretty intense if you're doing so." Harry just looked at Sirius and nodded ever so slightly. Sirius placed an arm around Harry carefully; he wanted to make sure he didn't knock the poor boy off the balcony.

"James," he said. Sirius' eyes just looked at Harry in shock. The topic of James Potter was generally kept away from the boy. They didn't want him to find out about any possible connections to the Potter male. Harry was a very bright boy, but sometimes he had the tendency to curiosity that could gain him a lot of trouble. Sirius tried to curb that tendency, despite the fact that he was the very same way. He just remained silent for a period of time.

"So…Why were you thinking about James?" Sirius asked. Harry shrugged a slight bit at first, not responding. Sirius looked at Harry and could see that Harry's mind was working over a possible answer that he could give Sirius. Sirius was now expecting to hear that Harry had done something he shouldn't. The boy was too much like him at times.

Harry looked down at his hands for a moment, just taking in their thin shape and length. "I…I sort of overheard you and papa talking about him. He sounds like someone you know quite well." Sirius sighed and continued to hold onto Harry. Harry looked at Sirius to see if he was in any trouble, but Sirius' face didn't show that. If anything, Sirius didn't look mad, he just looked resolute. Harry wondered why this was. There had to be something he had no idea about.

Sirius looked at Harry and gave him a very slight smile. "James…James Potter is my friend. I haven't seen him since you were an infant. He heard you call Severus papa and sort of stopped. We left shortly after that. I haven't seen James since. He's not a big fan of Severus or Lucius." Harry just looked at him. The look on his face told Sirius that there was no way a person couldn't like them. Sirius chuckled. Harry absolutely adored the two.

Harry just watched him. "Why not like papa and Uncle Lucius?" Sirius smiled and wrapped his other arm around Harry. It was one of those times that Sirius was glad to be a vampire and have wonderful balance. He knew that they would have fallen off otherwise.

"Well…Things weren't exactly well between all them. Severus was training to be a guard and he had to protect me, but I wasn't exactly listening and I would do everything to evade him or taunt him. It surprises me that he likes me at all. Lucius was way older and we didn't really know each other. James kind of holds the whole idea of Slytherins are bad. I mean, I'm not big on it myself Harry, but Lucius and Severus are different. So we have to understand that things aren't always what they appear. Plus, I had to keep the fact that I was a vampire prince to myself. It's basically a lot of little things," Sirius explained to his son. Harry just looked at him, absorbing the information that had been shared by his father. He knew that Sirius never lied to him. Sure he could keep stuff to himself, but that was different then outright lying. It just brought a bit of curiosity to the young boy's mind.

Harry nodded after his mind had absorbed the information he had gained. He then looked out at the sunrise again, smiling. "Can we go and visit him? I want to know someone that's your friend." Sirius looked at him. There were some things that he always did for Harry, other things were impossible. He hadn't talked to James in years, but even he believed he could manage enough to allow him to meet the man. He didn't want Harry to learn that James was his other parent through the mess of a potion, but Harry wanted to meet him. Who would say that he would figure it out?

"I'll get into contact with James and we'll see what we can set up. It will be nice to see him after so many years. He has been my best friend for so long," Sirius said. Harry smiled at him and gave Sirius another hug, a happy one. Sirius smiled softly and wrapped his own arms around Harry and kissed the top of his son's head. He was quite happy to see that Harry was happy.

The door to the balcony opened again, this time it was Severus that stepped through the door. His hair was still only shoulder length, but it was nice and full. He looked like a happier man, which he generally did when around Harry and Sirius. He had heard the conversation, since the door was left a tiny bit open. This meant that he knew Sirius' schedule, since he was supposed to. It was essentially his job. How else could he protect the man?

"Sirius is free on Saturday," Severus said, alerting the duo to his entrance. Harry looked over at Severus and smiled. He absolutely adored the man. Sirius looked at Severus as well and smiled.

Sirius nodded in response to his schedule being free on Saturday. He then turned his head towards Harry. "I'll work on arranging it, but I need to go Harry." Harry nodded and let Sirius go after one last hug. Sirius climbed off the balcony and returned to the inside of the palace. He closed the balcony door securely behind him and left Harry and Severus outside. Severus looked over at Harry and moved to the boy. He picked him up into his arms, removing him from the balcony. Harry smiled at him and was set on the floor a moment later.

"Why do you want to meet James?" Severus asked. He had missed that part of the conversation and thought that there was likely more to it than what he would have told Sirius. The boy looked up at him.

Harry just gave a slight shrug. "Just want to meet one of dad's friends." Severus nodded. He still thought that there was more to it then that, but accepted the answer. Harry had grown up around him, and had picked up a bit of his personality and would not tell more if he didn't want to. The boy just gave him a smile and began to hum to himself about something that none of them knew about. Severus shook his head and gave the boy a hug. Harry hugged him back, smiling up at Severus.

Severus led him inside the palace. Harry took one last glance out at the sun, which had completely risen. He then turned his eyes onto Severus and took a hold of his hand. Severus smiled at him and led him inside. It was getting close to breakfast time, and they would need to eat, especially Harry. Knowing the boy, he was likely to have been awoken by a nightmare, but tried to keep it to himself. Harry let Severus lead him off and smiled at the man he called papa. It was one of those moments that people could see that Harry was still filled with innocence.

A/N: there we go everyone, finished chapter 7…And still not as long as I wanted, damn…Good thing my notes are becoming more elaborate as the story continues, and trust me…Things will only get more interesting.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Sirius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 8_  
Genre:_ Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter:_ 2,008_  
Warnings_:vampires, werewolves, AU (Big time), slash, entire vampire and werewolve structure and society, political intrigue, Voldemort times, supernatural confrontations, OC's, seers, and whatever else this demented author comes up with._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with a school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: This series is was created in a sociology class and the title is Latin for Devil's Advocate. I also dedicate this chapter to Daeleniel Shadowphyre, my sister.

Chapter 8

Sirius smiled widely and gave James a hug. He had managed to arrange some time off. Well, it was mostly delegating to other people, which made it easier on him. He was visiting his friend, having brought Harry with him. He knew that Harry wanted to meet James, and he had managed it. James was just as happy to see Sirius, greeting his friend warmly. The two were hugging as Harry stood behind him silently. He had nothing to say, he could wait until Sirius deemed it necessary to introduce him to James. The boy couldn't remember having met them before.

Sirius pulled back and stepped back, bringing Harry to the forefront. He smiled at his son and looked at James. "James, you remember Harry. Harry, this is James." James watched the eight-year-old stare at him intensely. He felt a bit unnerved by the look, but he didn't say anything to the boy. He remained silent as he waited for James to say something. James hadn't so much as greeted the young boy; he was busy studying the boy. He looked so much like Sirius was would have been impossible to say they weren't related. Of course, he knew they were, but that was how close they looked in appearance. Then again, he wasn't sure if that's what Sirius had looked like when he was eight, as they hadn't met yet.

"Hello," James finally replied. The last time he had seen them, Harry had been much younger and his son had only been about six months old. Now he was faced with a much older boy. This boy had a look about him that said he knew more then he was letting on. He kept his lips shut. The boy almost looked older than he should, but he blamed that on being a prince. He figured that aged people, he didn't know what the boy was or had seen.

The moment between the three was interrupted when a six-year-old came skidding to a halt, almost crashing into the group. The boy looked almost exactly like James, only a lot younger. James caught the child before he could do any damage to Sirius and Harry in his skidding halt. The boy laughed as James picked him up and held him. He was squirming all over the place, trying to get free of the older man's grasp. James wasn't having it and still held onto him. He then turned and faced Harry and Sirius again. "This is Julian. You left before you could see him last time. Well, this is him." Sirius gave James a smile at that one.

Sirius smiled at Julian next. "Hello Julian. My name is Sirius." Julian looked at him with eyes that stood out against his skin. They were a strange mix. He could have sworn they were hazel, yet a moment later they flashed turquoise as Julian watched him. That left Sirius a little unnerved, but he kept silent. He wasn't going to tell James that his son's eyes freaked him out. That would be quite rude as far as he was concerned.

Harry watched as Julian continued to struggle against James' grip and be put down. He looked at him and nodded. "Hello Julian." Julian stopped and looked at Harry, giving him a piercing stare. Harry wasn't unnerved by it; he was a prince and often got those looks from the people on Sirius' council. They often gave Harry looks that would have most children shifting from foot to foot. He was use to having people stare at him like he was a piece of meat or something to be analyzed. James set Julian down a moment later and the boy ran off, ignoring Harry. Harry didn't care.

James then led Sirius and Harry into the living room, Harry staying close to Sirius. He didn't want to get lost in the house; though he knew he would be able to find his way out of the room if he were to get lost. Harry did have a good sense of direction when he wanted. Sirius and Harry sat on the couch, which James took an armchair. James looked around and seemed to relax. He then looked back at Sirius. "I didn't see Severus. I take it he's not here." He, of course, was assuming things.

Sirius shook his head and looked at James. "No, Severus is here. He's just checking the area to make sure that neither Harry nor I are threatened." He looked at Harry. The boy only sat there, staring at James intently. James however wasn't taking notice of Harry. He was keeping his eyes trained on Sirius now and wasn't willing to take them off of his friend. He knew something was different and wasn't exactly sure what it was.

Before anymore words could be shared between the little group, the door opened and Severus Snape walked in. James looked at Severus and scowled darkly. He didn't like the man. He also didn't like how the man hadn't knocked before coming into the Potter residence. Sirius gave him a smile, which was something that James had never expected to see towards Severus. James scowled again. "You should knock before coming in Snape."

Sirius looked at James and his eyes narrowed just a little. "Be nice to my husband James." That made the man snap to attention. Sirius was mentally smirking at the shock that he had caused his friend. He was telling the truth, but he was having fun with his friend. James had a look of pure disbelief on his face. He didn't want to believe it. Sirius on the other hand was having too much fun and showed James the wedding ring that was on his finger. The look of shock on James' face grew.

James looked at Sirius, tearing his eyes away from the ring. "I can't believe this Sirius. You're married to him…And is that a Moronian ring?" Sirius nodded in response. He was having fun. He wasn't too fond of how James was being a bit mean on his choice of spouses, but that didn't mean he still couldn't get all the fun he wanted.

"Yes it is, I know it's rare, but there's a tradition in my family that means that one ring is made of the metal when the marriage of a king happens," he said. "If I married as a prince, it would be normal, but since I married afterwards, I had to have this ring made out of this metal. It's supposed to bind the magic so that the spouse can have some of the strain of being a king." He smiled and set his hand in his lap again. It was an explanation, but that didn't mean that life was always easy anyways. He then looked at Severus again.

Severus sat next to Sirius, taking the man's hand and holding it. He loved getting James Potter back, and what better way to do so then to sit there and hold his best friend's hand. Of course, it was only right for Sirius and Severus to hold hands, they were married after all. This was too much fun for him. He enjoyed freaking the bastard of a Potter. Severus didn't like him and didn't see what Sirius saw in him. He would accept it though, since this was his spouse's choice.

James finally turned away from the two and turned to Harry. He took in the silent boy sitting there and thought about what to say to him. He felt quite rude for ignoring the boy. The problem was, he only had one idea of what to ask the boy. "Uhm…What do you think of the two being married?" Sirius and Severus both scowled at that. They did not like that James was talking to Harry about them. What made it worse was that they were in the room when he did so.

Harry just looked at James. He wasn't exactly too fond of James' reaction either. He didn't feel the need to speak to James, so he just nodded. He didn't want to really answer it. This left James confused, though Sirius was smirking at James' confusion. "He's saying that he has no problem with it." He then shut up, watching James look between the three of them. There was some gears working in James' head, but they were move awfully slowly. He laughed at how the man acted. He knew that James had some serious hang ups, but it was amusing to watch his world get turned upside down. Sirius was still a prankster after all.

James then looked at them. "How can you two be married? You two hate each other." Sirius looked at Severus and smirked. He found that James didn't know anything at all. Then again, they hadn't seen each other in years. The status that they were born with made any animosity disappear when they finally had to work together. Sure this didn't make things easy, but it was how everything worked in their little world. He knew that most things like magistrate and chief guard were not hereditary in the human world, but it was among the vampire world. This was something that helped them when Sirius was elevated to the status after his parent's death. This made it all the easier, making James understand that would have been a miracle, since he was an outsider.

Sirius couldn't answer James' question in a manner that could satisfy the young Black, so Sirius did the only thing he could think of, he stood up. He pulled Severus up when he did so. Harry stood as well, not wanting to be left sitting while the other two stood. Sirius looked at James. "It's time we leave, goodbye James." He then turned and left, pulling Severus behind him. Harry took one last glance and walked off as well. He didn't want to be left, and there was something about James that left the young prince confused and a bit unnerved. He had no idea what to make of the whole situation. This left James sitting alone, but all the man could do was sit and try to figure out what had just happened.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been too out of it to look through my notes and type up the chapter. Well, here it is finally, I hope everyone enjoys it. Later!


	10. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Sirius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 9_  
Genre:_ Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter:_ _1,925  
Warnings_:vampires, werewolves, AU (Big time), slash, entire vampire and werewolve structure and society, political intrigue, Voldemort times, supernatural confrontations, OC's, seers, and whatever else this demented author comes up with._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with a school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: Well, here's another chapter. I had to rearrange a bit of the notes on the chapter and look over it. I swear, I must be dealing with moments of sappiness. Wonder if it's from being sick. Either way, this chapter is a sort of interlude. Soon things will heat up, but they always do, don't they? Anyways, Advocatus Diaboli is Latin for Devil's Advocate.

Chapter 9

Sirius was just pacing relentlessly around the bedroom. Severus lay in bed, his chest bare. He was watching Sirius' frantic paces. The man was annoyed and in his annoyance was ranting. Severus was the only one around to watch, since Harry was asleep. Sirius had waited long enough for Harry to go to sleep before he began the process of ranting about his best friend. "I can't believe how rude he was. Just because I'm married to you he seems to think he can diss you. He doesn't get it at all. He's so rude!" Sirius threw his hands up in the air in frustration. He didn't even notice that his husband lay with his finely muscled torso available to watch. Severus knew that Sirius was distracted, but the man usually wasn't this distracted.

Severus sighed and sat up more, the quilt on the bed pooling around his waist. Severus' mother had made the quilt for Severus and Sirius' wedding day. It was a tradition among the Veranoci clan for the mothers to make a quilt or shroud for the couple. Since Sirius' mother had been murdered, Severus' mother was the only one to do so. The woman was frail, but she was still able to take care of Severus' brother and make the quilt. The blanket was a mixture of the two family colours. The Snape's had the colour of teal and lilac, to symbolize something that Severus never found out. The Black family had black and red. They were the only vampire royals to have such a mixture, but they were also one of the oldest.

Severus sighed and reached out as Sirius went to pace right by him. His long fingered hand touched Sirius' elbow, bringing the man to a stop. Sirius looked at him, curiosity written in his expression. His eyes just stared into Severus' own. Severus gave Sirius a slight smile. "Calm down Sirius. You can't do anything about the way he reacted, no matter how much you would love to. He just doesn't like me, that's nothing new." Sirius sighed at Severus' words. He knew the truth behind them, but that didn't mean he wanted to accept it. Sirius paced back to his side of the bed.

"I know that Severus. But how can I remain calm when my best friend acts like such a homophobe. It's not unusual for vampires anyways," Sirius said. He turned away from Severus and collapsed backwards on the bed, his head an inch from Severus' leg. Severus watched as Sirius' black hair pooled around his head and how his eyes looked lost and lacked their normal vibrance. He hated seeing that.

Severus leaned in and gave Sirius a very light kiss on his reddish lips. "If you keep this up, you'll be falling right into Potter's hands." He kissed Sirius again and rubbed his shoulder. "You don't want to do that, it would leave me all alone and I would hate that." Sirius reached up and touched Severus' cheek. Severus smiled at him and began to run his fingers through Sirius' hair, letting the silken strands slide through his fingers easily. Sirius smiled and his arm slid down Severus' cheek and he wrapped it around the man's neck. His other hand came up and joined Severus'. He was still smiling at his husband happily. What could be better than the man in the bed with him?

Sirius didn't answer that, as he felt there was nothing better than Severus. He tugged down and pulled Severus' face down to his and kissed him. Sure they were facing the opposite direction, but that didn't mean their lips couldn't meet. He was quite happy to be kissing the man. Severus only smiled and returned the kiss with Sirius' own heat back to him. Sirius just opened his mouth and took Severus' lip with his teeth, tugging on it a very slight bit.

Severus let him, his hands rubbing Sirius' shoulders now, just opening his mouth and licking Sirius' chin. That got Sirius to let go and Severus pulled up enough for him to look into Sirius' grey eyes. Sirius smirked at him. "I love you Severus." Severus smiled at him.

"I love you too," Severus returned. He then kissed Sirius again. He just closed his onyx eyes. When the two finally pulled back, Sirius readjusted his position and climbed under the quilt. Severus smiled and lay down as well, facing Sirius. The two watched each other and Severus leaned in, giving Sirius a loving kiss. Sirius kissed back and touched Severus' bare shoulder.

The two looked at each other and Sirius gave a sigh that spoke of sorrow. Severus frowned and put his arm around Sirius, pulling him close. He just looked into the saddened grey eyes. "What's wrong?" Severus asked. His voice was low and soothing. He seemed to be very loving in that moment.

Sirius sighed and looked at him. He just snuggled closer into Severus a moment later. He seemed to try and not be thinking of anything. "I just feel like such an idiot. I should have realized that you really are my life bonded. That you always were." Severus touched Sirius' cheek and shook his head. He pulled the man even closer, as if he was trying to meld the two of them.

"It's okay that you didn't. You couldn't at the time, you were busy and life was always in the way," Severus said. He was trying to be reassuring, but Sirius shook his head, his eyes staring at Severus' lips. Severus sighed, his warm breath washing over Sirius' face. Sirius didn't look back at Severus. There was something else to go with it, Severus knew that. "What else is wrong?" He would wait for Sirius to answer, but the man would always answer.

"I just…I feel like such an idiot for ever loving James. I mean, it wasn't even real love. It was more like lust. You're the other half of my soul; I know that, I can feel that. Our life bond states that." Sirius stopped again and this time his eyes looked right into Severus'. They needed a moment to adjust before they could clearly see the onyx eyes with their very subtle grey around the pupil to separate the two. "I wish I had realized it; then Harry would be yours biologically." He hated that Severus wasn't really Harry's biological father. Severus shook his head and laid his lips on Sirius' forehead tenderly.

Sirius shook his head again and looked Sirius in the eyes. "It's alright that he's not. He is my son, I know this." He smiled at Sirius very softly. "And you needed Harry. Not just so you had an heir, but for your own piece of mind. If you hadn't had Harry, you might not be where you are today." He rubbed Sirius' back with his hand, just running a gentle finger up and down Sirius' spine. The man shook at that, loving the tingle.

Sirius nodded and leaned in, catching Severus' lips into a searing kiss. Sirius didn't exactly understand the words that had come out of Severus' mouth, but he still loved the man regardless. He was happy that things at least led to where he currently was. Sirius couldn't accept anything less. He was happy to that extent. Sure it didn't happen as quickly as he would want it to happen, but at least it did. That was something in his life that had gone right. He didn't know anything else to expect, but that was something to be proud of at least.

Severus returned Sirius' kiss, using just as much passion as Sirius had. He would never skimp when it came to the man he loved more than anything. People would have trouble believing it, but Severus really did love with all his heart. He had been cold in school, but he had his reasons then, things were different now. He was different now. Severus opened his lips and licked the other man's. He was asking for permission. Sirius granted that, opening his mouth completely for Severus.

Severus' tongue dove into the waiting mouth and began to explore and battle with Sirius' own tongue. Neither noticed any time passing. They just set their own rhythm and time. Nothing would happen unless they wanted it to. They needed to be close to each other in that particular moment. No words were being exchanged and nothing more than their thoughts were flowing through their minds. All those thoughts were of love and happiness.

Sirius let out a very light moan as Severus' hand ran down his back again. Severus slid his hand up and buried the digits into the mass of raven hair. Sirius reached up and touched Severus' elbow, grabbing onto it like a life preserver. It was almost as if he was afraid that letting go of Severus would make the man disappear. Severus pulled back from his exploration and looked at Sirius. He gave the man a smile and kissed his cheek in reassurance. He wasn't going anywhere; he had no intention of it. Sirius looked at him and smiled, receiving one in return.

Neither noticed the door to their bedroom close as they dove at each other's mouths again. They didn't notice as Harry carefully tip toed out of the main room and towards his own bedroom. He wasn't going to interrupt the quiet moment. He hadn't overheard anything, but he knew that his parents needed some alone time. Harry could see that much. He just went back into bed and burrowed under the covers, tugging the light blue blanket closer to his body. He was going to sleep, but his mind was off somewhere else. He just shook it and closed his eyes, allowing himself to disappear into dreamland.

A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter. This is essentially an interlude to some extent. And I won't reveal what's to come, but the story will be heating up.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Sirius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 10_  
Genre:_ Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter:_ 3,198_  
Warnings_:vampires, werewolves, AU (Big time), slash, entire vampire and werewolve structure and society, political intrigue, Voldemort times, supernatural confrontations, OC's, seers, and whatever else this demented author comes up with._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with a school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: Here's the next chapter. Everyone wanted to get the beginning of Hogwarts. Everyone should enjoy this chapter then. The beginning of the Hogwarts years. I know it feels a bit rushed, probably, but I only needed the previous chapters as background chapters to what happens later. Also, Advocatus Diaboli is Latin for Devil's Advocate.

Chapter 10

The scarlet steam engine of the Hogwarts Express sat at the station, blowing steam into the air. A young eleven-year-old, young Henry Black gave Sirius a hug. Sirius smiled and hugged his son back. He kissed the boy's forehead. Next to him stood his head of guard, but also his husband, Severus Snape. Harry moved over and gave Severus a hug as well. Severus returned the hug. Most people wouldn't believe that the chief of vampire guards could look so caring. Severus didn't care; he treated Harry as his son.

"Goodbye dad, bye papa," Harry said. He gave them a smile. "I can't wait to see you two again." He looked up at them. The two were taller than him, but he was just eleven-years-old after all. Severus shook his head good-naturedly. Sirius had a wide smile on his face. Severus looked over at him, not exactly sure what to make of all of it. He could only hope that Sirius wasn't planning something that could not be repaired. He knew the vampire king was still rather mischievous.

"You'll see me at the feast Harry. So you won't have to wait too long," Severus said. Harry nodded at that and noticed that Draco and Blaise were heading their direction. Lucius and Richard were following. This wasn't too surprising. Vampires often kept their children in sight. People had a tendency to use the children to get to them.

"I'll be seeing you soon too. Just have to get a few things taken care of first." Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry protested and put his hands over his head. Sirius laughed at Harry's reactions. Draco and Blaise reached Harry. Harry gave them a smile as well. Sirius shook his head at Harry and his friends. The three had grown up together, there was no way that Harry would have other friends, and they would all keep an eye on Harry when they couldn't anyways. "It will be alright Harry." Harry rolled his eyes. He knew that, but Sirius always voiced many things. He needed to, in a sense.

Severus waved his hands at the three children. "Go, or you'll miss the bus." Harry stuck his tongue out at them and ran off. The other two followed. Their trunks had already been put on the train when they arrived. It made their lives a bit easier. The three got onto the train and began to look for an empty compartment. Many students had already taken over the other compartments of the train. Harry was relatively shocked at how many students Hogwarts had. He wondered just how many could be there.

Draco was the first to see an empty compartment and stopped Blaise and Harry. Harry shook his head and plopped down into his seat. Blaise and Draco sat across from him. Harry usually got a whole seat to himself, if it was the three of them. It was the whole idea of hierarchy. Harry didn't really care, but he allowed them to do so. It was up to them after all.

"So…Do your parents ever intend to find some way to have more children?" Blaise asked Harry out of the blue. Harry sat there for a moment before shrugging. He had no idea what his parents intended to do. He knew that some woman was a part of his birth, but that didn't really mean anything to him. He had Sirius and Severus; that was all that mattered to Harry. He just wanted life to continue on the way it always had.

"I don't really know what goes on around my parents. They haven't talked about it," he said. Draco rolled his eyes. He shook his head as well. Draco was closer to Harry than Blaise, but the three were still close.

"They're not around you twenty-four seven; they might very well had discussed it." Draco's voice was bland, but he got both of Blaise and Harry's attention. Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco. Sure it was childish, but he was allowed to be as childish as he wanted. In fact, he usually was when he didn't have to be an adult. Of course, he only really had to behave himself whenever he was participating in any event that was considered a part of his princely duties. There were moments that Harry wished that he could be more normal, but those were few and far between.

The group lapsed into a period of silence. None of them felt the need to speak throughout the whole trip. They knew the value of silence. Harry pulled out a book and began to read it. He had briefly glanced out at the speeding scenery, but found that he wasn't that interesting. Draco had gone to playing with a pack of cards that he had pulled out of his pocket and Blaise had also pulled out a book. The train had only started moving not long before, but that was still one of those moments where they were just enjoying the peace. This was going to be a several hour trip.

The compartment door opened a little over an hour later. The three boys looked up to see who had just interrupted their quiet solitude. A boy with red hair and what could only be assumed as second-hand clothes stood in the doorway. He shifted under the gaze of the boy's. Harry was lying on his bench, Draco sat nearest the window and Blaise sat closest to the compartment door. The three boys watched the redhead, waiting for him to do something. "Uhm…Can I sit here?" the boy finally asked.

Draco's lips twitched at the question. Blaise shook his head and went back to his book. Harry on the other hand just watched the redhead for a moment and began to laugh. He had inherited Sirius' bark like laughter. He snickered for a moment more. Draco turned his head towards the window, a smirk gracing his pale features. "Sure you can sit here, if you can sit," Harry stated. He was still snickering. It looked as if his book had been forgotten on his chest in that moment.

Ron glared at Harry and took the seat next to Blaise. That left some space for Draco to stretch out if he wanted to. Of course, Draco was rather interested in the flashing scenery. This was how he was, staring off into space. He didn't have his parents around like Harry would. Silence returned to the room. Harry returned to his own book, still lying on at least half of the seat. Nobody even spoke as they continued on with their period of silence. The only sound that reigned came from outside, the sound of the train. Draco's eyes were getting a bit heavy, feeling somewhat tired.

"Oh…I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said all of a sudden. Both Blaise and Harry stalled in their reading and looked at him. Draco came out of his stupor and also turned his head towards Ron. The three hadn't expected anybody to talk. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron and Draco smirked at the name. He could be a bit of a prat at times, but he wouldn't in front of Harry. He had to be a good 'bodyguard'. In a sense, that's what Blaise and Draco were for Harry. Sure they were next in line for the role of Ambassador or Magistrate, but that didn't mean Harry could get away without it. "Who are all of you?" Ron finished.

Blaise was a bit nicer than Draco and Harry had grown up being known as the Vampire prince, so he often times went last. "Blaise Zabini." Ron looked at him and nodded. Of course he didn't really recognize the name. The Zabini's often kept to themselves and out of the wizarding light. It did happen now and then, but that didn't stop them from doing so.

Harry glanced over at Draco and saw the boy still glaring at Ron. The Malfoy's on the other hand was in the middle of many Wizarding affairs, so they were well known. Draco didn't look to be answering the question any time soon. This meant that Harry had to go. "I'm Harry Black." He didn't like being called Henry, if he could avoid it. So this meant that he often introduced himself as Harry. Ron looked at him and nodded. The Blacks were halfway known. So it could be mixed messages. Since Sirius had attended school, then it meant that Harry would be liked a lot more.

Harry gave Draco a look that the silver-eyed boy caught. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He would normally want to kick Ron. It wasn't just that Malfoys and Weasleys had never gotten along, but there was also the fact that he couldn't believe the boy had asked just like that. "Draco Malfoy." He kept his answer curt. His tone spoke of how he didn't like Ron. Harry shook his head. There were times he had no idea what to do about Draco.

The name instantly cause d Ron to glare at Draco. "What are you doing here? You're a vampire." That was another thing, while the Malfoys spent a lot of time associating with Wizards, there was a reason they were the magistrates, they were known vampires. It was usually the Ambassadors and magistrates that did all the time outside of the clan. However, Ambassadors spent more time with the clan and the magistrates spent more time with the wizards.

"I'm here to go to school, obviously," Draco stated. Harry shook his head once again. He focused on his book. He could talk without removing it, but it hid his reactions a lot better than staring at the ceiling. There was nothing he could do about Draco Malfoy.

Ron opened his mouth, but Harry cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Do not insult Draco. That's something you should not be doing." He then continued on with his book. Ron's mouth gaped. He wasn't sure how Harry could be acting the way he was. He didn't seem to care at all.

"How can you defend him?" Ron demanded to know. Harry thought that was obvious, but apparently it wasn't. He just rolled his eyes at his book.

Harry put his book down and looked at Ron. "It's rather simple really. He's my friend, and I know him better than you do. So do not insult him." Ron scowled. The look on his face spoke volumes of what he thought on the situation. It was obvious what he thought. His face was contorted into an expression that said he couldn't believe anybody could be friends with the young Malfoy. Harry went back to looking at his book.

Ron was going to say something, but the door to their compartment opened. This caused all four boys to look at the door to see who was coming in. Standing in the doorway was a girl with bushy brown hair. She was shorter than the boys, but that was normal. She looked at them and hadn't yet opened her mouth to speak. The person to say something was Blaise. "Hello, who are you?" He wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore people. Ron was already annoying the young Zabini, and the fact that his sister had wandered off somewhere at some point spoke volumes of his mood.

She looked at Blaise and gave a nice smile. "I'm Hermione Granger." Her voice was somewhat squeaky and filled with excitement. Harry clenched his jaw. He was not in the mood to deal with overly excitable people. Draco on the other hand was scowling darkly and clenched his teeth. The veins in his neck were pulsing a bit.

"Here we go, yet ANOTHER human." The tone in Draco's voice was one of contempt. Harry on the other hand leaned across the seats and hit Draco on the arm, hard. The boy just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. The look on his face told Draco to behave. The young Malfoy had to listen to Harry.

Hermione on the other hand gave them all strange looks. She had no idea what was going on, especially since Draco just sat back and didn't continue on. She hadn't understood what exactly was going on. Ron on the other hand stood up and glared. "What do you mean by that?" Draco looked at Ron and rolled his eyes in response.

"I guess I thought a little TOO much that you weren't that stupid," he said. Harry once again leaned over and whacked Draco. He had hit his leg this time, since it was closer than Draco's arms. Draco looked at Harry, his look saying what the vampires were thinking. The difference was, however, that they had to get along with everyone.

Blaise shook his head and sighed. He then looked at both Hermione and Ron and gave them slight smiles. He was going to be nice, but that didn't mean he was perfect at it. "What Draco means is that we're vampires." He put it simply, but Ron basically exploded at the pronouncement.

The young redhead's eyes widened and went rushing out of the compartment. He literally had pushed Hermione onto the floor as he left. The boy was ranting about vampires being accepted into Hogwarts. He could be heard all the way down the hall. He was heard quite well by the three vampires. Hermione just sat on the floor, not moving from her position on the floor. Blaise stood up and held out a hand to her to help off the floor. She took it. Blaise gave her a smile and allowed her to sit on the seat. He made Draco move over, which caused him to just move over to be sitting next to Harry and Hermione to sit next to Blaise.

The look on Hermione's face was one of curiosity and the vampires watched her carefully. They wondered what she was going to do. "So, are you really vampires? And if you are, why are you attending Hogwarts?"

That got the three boys to stop. This was an interesting situation they found themselves in that day. After Ron, they hadn't expected to just be suddenly asked questions. They expected more fear than anything else. People didn't really like vampires. Draco gave her a dirty look and began to speak, but Harry beat him to it. The young prince was better at putting up with a lot of things compared to Draco. "It's my fault we're here."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in questioning. "How is it your fault?" Harry sighed. That was something he didn't want to reply to. Of course, he needed to. He got the feeling that if she didn't get an answer, she would continue to hound them until she did. Luckily enough for him, Blaise gave an answer for him.

"The thing is, some vampires are natural wizards. It's not unknown to happen and not that unusual. We do have a vampire school that a lot of others send their children to." He nodded and looked at Draco and Harry. The two nodded in agreement with what he said. They weren't going to argue with him in any shape. The case was, that was the truth. There was no reason to fight it. They were just the unlucky ones that weren't attending there. Truthfully, they wanted to. That wasn't going to be happening any time soon.

"Why is that? If there's a school, shouldn't you go there instead of here?" she asked. Hermione was full of questions. It was a bit annoying for the poor boys that were being the subjects of her questions. They wanted her to stop asking. The best way to do that was to actually answer her questions as quickly as possible. If they were lucky, she would stop asking…Eventually.

This time it was Harry's turn to reply. He wasn't going to leave it to the other two to answer the questions. Really, he did feel like it was his fault that they were there in the first place. "My father wants me to come here. It's sort of tradition in the family, for as long as Hogwarts has been around, my family has attended. There has never been any attendance to the vampire school. It's sort of off and on with the other families. It's the parent's choice. But my father decided to continue on with the tradition." Harry just stopped and put his bookmark into his book and closed it. He wasn't in the mood to read it.

Hermione once again opened her mouth. She was in her prime for getting questions answered. "Why is that? I mean, why would you want to?" The three boys fought to keep from groaning.

Draco gritted his teeth. He was tired of all these questions. He did not want to do this. "Because our fathers decided we were coming here." Harry just smiled and shook his head. Draco was in a bad mood; hopefully it would get better by the time they got to classes. Harry just lightly whacked him and shook his head.

A/N: Finally done! I'm still working on later notes. So if I don't seem to be updating quickly enough, I'm working on getting the notes to later chapters done first. Either way, hope you like this chapter.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Sirius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: _11  
Genre:_ Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter:_ 2,820_  
Warnings_:vampires, werewolves, AU (Big time), slash, entire vampire and werewolve structure and society, political intrigue, Voldemort times, supernatural confrontations, OC's, seers, and whatever else this demented author comes up with._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with a school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: Finally, here's the next chapter for everyone. This chapter is just the feast and sorting. So do not be surprised that it's not moving too fast, I have a lot happening in the later chapters, so I'm trying to slowly build up what is happening before the trouble truly begins. Also, Advocatus Diaboli is Latin for Devil's Advocate.

Chapter 11

The group of first years stop in front of the seated students. Everyone stares at them as they wait for something to come and begin the process of sorting them into houses. Harry stood between both Blaise and Draco silently, his eyes glancing up to the head table. Sirius and Severus sat there. Sirius had a wide smile on his face as he waved to Harry. Harry quickly focused his attention on the front of the room instead. It was a simple matter of not giving into his father's somewhat immature acting. Sure the king of the Veranoci vampires was a mature individual with power; it didn't stop him from being an idiot. That usually was how he ended up with the large lumps on his head from being hit on the head a little too often.

The whole time that the group had been around, Hermione Granger had followed them. The truth was, Harry found her a bit annoying. At least annoying when it came to the act of questioning him about everything related to vampires. He couldn't understand her fascination with having to supposedly know everything. It just resulted in the headache that Harry was currently fending off. Luckily, she was on the other side of Blaise, and not speaking. He glanced at her and looked to see that she was shaking and pale. In fact, a majority of the students looked to be shaking.

Harry stood there and waited as a hat was placed on a stool. It began to sing a moment later. Draco began to snicker behind his hand at the silly song that the hat sang. Harry frowned as he watched the rip in the hat sing. 'Does it just spend it's time thinking up ridiculous songs for every year. It must wonder what it can do.' He shook his head as McGonagall came up and picked the hat up in her hands. In another hand was an open scroll. He briefly glanced and saw that it was a series of names.

"When I call your name, you shall sit on the stool while I place the hat upon your head. It will call out your name and you shall join the table it calls," McGonagall explained. Draco just snorted a bit. Harry reached out and elbowed him. He obviously found the story quite amusing. That little bit of information wasn't that surprising, since the boy didn't take too many things seriously.

McGonagall began to call out the names of people. There weren't many people in the beginning and it didn't take very long for her to get to Harry's name. She took a deep breath and said, "Black, Henry." Harry scowled a bit as he moved forward, he absolutely hated his name. Harry was a nickname yes, but being called Henry was not something that people generally did. At least those that were inside his particular group.

He sat on the stool and had the overly large hat placed upon his head. Ah…Another vampire. It's been years since I sorted one of your kind. It's a pleasure, especially since you're the prince of a clan. Quite wonderful. Harry sat there with the sorting hat on his head. He didn't think back or anything, just let the hat do what it wanted to do. That wasn't a surprising action. The quiet type I see. Not surprising with the revelations you know about yourself. I always believed that vampires did it right by having everyone learn what their abilities were at a young age. It gives you time to accept the truth. Now where shall I place you.

Harry began to feel something that was like a probe digging through his brain. Being a vampire, he had a natural ability to feel when people did any kind of magic around him. He hadn't learned Occlumency or anything, though Severus promised to teach him, but he did feel magic and power. The hat could exude the power as a magical artefact. Harry wanted to squirm in his seat, but sat still. Lucius had always told him that it was unbecoming of royalty to squirm. He said that to Sirius more than anything.

I can see much ambition and a quick mind. You're quite cunning aren't you? the hat asked Harry. Harry didn't respond, as he wasn't sure if the hat would be able to hear his thoughts, since he wasn't going to be completely sure. You can think anything to me and I'll know. Do not worry there young Prince.

'Okay, I'm not surprised that I have those. Also, don't call me Prince. Here I'm just a regular student,' Harry mentally snapped at the hat. He received a chuckling sound in return to his snapping. Harry did not like that, not that he could get much say since the hat continued it's probing.

Well, since you're in such a snippy mood, I shall send you on your way then. Some of you students are no fun to talk to, the hat said. A moment later, there was a yell of "SLYTHERIN". Harry took the hat off of his head and made his way to the Slytherin table to wait for the rest of his friends. He didn't think over what the hat had said. It hadn't said anything that was really important to Harry. Most of what it said he had grown up known. The power ritual when he was seven was completely normal. Sure it wasn't usually that open, except for royalty, but he was use to it. Harry watched as the student line got shorter. He could feel the stares of different people on him, but he just ignored them.

A little later, the name of Granger, Hermione was called. Harry wondered where the obsessive girl would get placed and was happy to hear the hat place her in Ravenclaw. Hermione seemed to be frowning and casting a look at the Gryffindor table. Harry snorted at the fact that the girl seemed to want to be a Gryffindor. Sure he didn't mind them, but there was the fact that he was more like Severus than Sirius really. Then again, he did like the occasional prank, which he could be sure his father would proceed to do. He could only hope that he wouldn't be the one to blame for said pranks.

Draco's name was finally called and before the hat could even touch his head, it yelled Slytherin. Harry was silently snickering to himself as Draco walked over to the table with his chest puffed out. The boy looked incredibly smug with himself. Harry found it greatly amusing, but he always did call Draco a tailless peacock. Draco sat next to Harry and waited for the sorting to finish. Both boys were tired of it already.

As luck would have it, they had to wait longer for their friend to be sorted into Slytherin with them. Ron Weasley was called first. It was no surprise to either boy that he was placed in Gryffindor, though he looked a little too smug about it. Harry only figured it was because it meant he wasn't in the house with the Vampires. Ultimately, Harry didn't think it mattered, the boy was an idiot however, and they wouldn't begrudge him those idiotic moments. After he sat down, Blaise was finally called. They waited for him to be sorted into Slytherin, like them. Of course he was, but that just made them cheer more loudly for them to join. Blaise sat across from them and watched as one Simoné Zabini was sorted and placed in Ravenclaw. Blaise looked a little upset at his twin being placed in a different house, but didn't comment.

Once everything had settled down, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The hall fell silent, eerily silent. Nobody spoke as they waited for the headmaster to speak. The man's twinkling blue eyes looked at all of them and smiled. "I only have one thing to say, tuck in." The moment he said that, the food appeared on the table. He sat down and the chattered began to pick up as everyone dug into the meal.

This wasn't the case for the poor vampires sitting at the tables. The three boys looked at the food to see the overcooked food. It was untrue that vampires could only have blood, but they couldn't take the level at which this food was cooked. They were more raw meat eaters anyways.

Draco's look spoke what all of them thought, the food was completely revolting. This didn't stop the other students and teachers from digging in with no problem. Blaise's normally pale face was tinged just a bit green at the sight of the food. He could eat more than most, since he and his sister were only half-vampire, but he had lived off how the vampires ate for so long that it didn't really matter anymore. Just looking at it was enough to make him feel sick. Harry on the other hand looked positively ill.

While this was going on, Sirius sat up at the head table with Severus. Sure he wasn't teaching, but he would be helping Severus from time to time. There was also the fact that he was the king of a vampire clan, meaning that normal rules didn't apply to him. Sirius loved this fact. Sirius leaned over to Severus. "This food is ridiculous, how are we to eat it?" Sirius whispered in Severus' ear.

Severus snorted in response. "This food is just the same as it was when we were in school, completely inedible." Sirius nodded in agreement as he looked at the food, his eyes shining the distaste he felt towards the food. He wondered how the house elves could completely forget about the vampires that would be staying in the school.

"Does everything have to be so inconvenient on us?" he asked. His hand slid down and wrapped around Severus'. Severus held onto Sirius' hand, squeezing it slightly. Sirius leaned against him.

"Unfortunately," Severus replied. He glanced at Harry briefly, noticing the ill look on his face. Sure both Blaise and Draco looked a little sick, but Harry looked ready to hurl. Severus turned his head and looked at Harry as well. By this point, Harry was fully leaning against Draco with his eyes closed. He did not seem to be in the mood to sit there at all and survive the long process of being sick. Draco didn't seem as ill looking as his attention went straight to focusing in on Harry. His lips were formed into a frown and concern shined within his eyes for the young Black prince.

Severus let go of Sirius' hand. "Go take Harry to our rooms and get him some blood." Sirius nodded and stood up. Walking to the Slytherin table, he stopped behind Harry and Draco. Harry weakly looked up at Sirius when he felt his presence. The young boy looked even worse up close. His normally pale features were even paler and his eyes had dulled quite a bit. Sirius smiled gently at Harry and scooped the small boy into his arms. Harry was always small for his age, and that had something to do with the spell cast in his infancy. Harry didn't need to know that, but it did semi-worry Sirius that something went wrong.

Sirius walked to the doors of the Great Hall. A lot of attention was drawn to them as they left. Sirius didn't care; he was use to the attention. Harry on the other hand did, but he was so far gone that it didn't really matter. Sirius was worried about that, for Harry usually responded more. It likely meant he hadn't eaten all day, and that was a worse predicament for them to be in than the one that Sirius thought they were facing. They left and Sirius made his way down to the dungeons.

The rest of dinner passed by uneventfully, nothing else happened after Harry and Sirius left. Draco was worried the whole time about Harry, but he couldn't do anything about it. He had to wait and hope to get information from the boy's parents. It didn't stop the worry as he and Blaise sat there, watching everyone else eat. Draco cast glances up at Severus. The man nodded to him. Draco understood that it meant he could go to the rooms later. It wasn't too surprising; Blaise and Draco were Harry's friends, and essentially his council. Harry didn't think of them that way, but it was the truth.

The food finally vanished and Dumbledore stood up, ready to give the start of term announcements. "Welcome to the beginning of another year at Hogwarts. It has already been quite an interesting beginning with the sorting and everything. Now, to start off, I would like to inform the new students, and remind some of our older ones, that the Forbidden forest is just that, forbidden." He looked around the room and especially glanced at the Weasley twins. "There is a list of banned items, which is now at two-hundred and can be viewed in Filch's office." There were various chuckles that forced Dumbledore to stop until they subsided. "Finally, I would like to introduce two new teachers this year. Our first new appointment is Professor Remus Lupin. He shall be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts. I ask that you do not upset him, for he can be quite the harsh person when angered. Remember this warning." There was a sparse bit of clapping, everyone knew about the Hogwarts curse about never being able to find a teacher that would last longer than a year. "Finally, our other appointment is Professor Severus Snape. He shall be teaching Potions from now on. Also treat him with respect. It's difficult enough. The person that left is his husband, so do not get either angry. Professor Snape is likely to disappear from time to time, do not worry, there is already been a substitute to take over his lessons when he has to go." There was no clapping when Severus was introduced, there was more staring than anything else. That annoyed Severus. Dumbledore smiled. "Now Prefects, take your students back to their common room."

Draco and Blaise automatically went up to Severus to be taken to see Harry. Severus nodded to them and led them down to the dungeons. He would show the boys where their common room was later; right now they would be too worried about their friend. The boy's followed him quietly. They were going to learn Harry's fate; hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter. Sorry for taking so long. It's been taking a lot of my energy to manage my life and fics at this time. I'll try to find more time to update, but I'm not sure how well that will work. Also, I'm catching up on myself in notes, so I'm working harder to get the notes all the way done. We'll see how well I do at that, shouldn't be too hard.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Harry Potter and never will. This series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 12_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_:1,919  
_Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people would believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same either. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: Here's the chapter, sorry it took so long. It was not too easy to write and that was difficult to an extent. Hope that this chapter is interesting to everyone.

Chapter 12

It had been a week since the beginning of classes and they had gone relatively well. The quiet moments were relished, since most of the time was taken up with classes and studying. Yet, being Friday, it meant that it was time for the Gryffindor and Slytherin, first year potions class. This was the first class for the eleven-year-olds for the next seven. Blaise, Draco and Harry were already waiting outside of the room. It was the easiest room for them to all find, since it was in the dungeons. Harry did consider it amusing that Severus' classroom was in the dungeon, but he knew that it made perfect sense. They were working with volatile chemicals and it was better for explosions down there than up in the higher parts of the castle. It still amused him, and he did enjoy the thought of blowing his potions up. Not that Severus would like that at all.

It was in that moment that the Gryffindors finally arrived to the classroom. Harry saw Ron Weasley muttering to himself. Luckily, he could easily hear the muttered words because he was a vampire. "I can't believe that I have to share this class with slimy Slytherins and vampires," Ron stated. That made Harry frown. He didn't like the fact that Ron could so easily insult someone, though it was a belief that he wasn't showing much sign of intelligence.

Draco on the other hand spun around quickly, facing away from the redhead. His hands clenched at his side as he fought off the force of his anger that threatened to escape. Harry set a hand on Draco's shoulder to help calm his friend down. "He's an insufferable human." Draco said it only loud enough for Blaise and Harry to hear, but they nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's mostly Ron Weasley that's insufferable," Harry whispered back. Draco shrugged in response. He didn't care if it was one or all; he was highly annoyed with at least Ron and the other Gryffindors.

Blaise looked at Ron. "I would shut your mouth if I were you, mortal." Ron glared at him and went to do something, but Harry gets in the middle of it. Ron didn't expect that and stopped in mid move. Draco had a twitching eye as he watched Harry in the middle of all of this.

Harry on the other hand doesn't say anything. He only looks over everyone's head and smiled. "Hello father, papa." The students spun around and looked at both Sirius and Severus standing in the doorway. Sirius waves at all of them. Only Blaise, Draco and Harry waved back, the other students stared at him like he was crazy.

The group stood there before Severus finally gestured them into the classroom. As they walked past, Draco muttered, "That Weasley is a rat of a human." Harry sighed as he walked to the front of the class with his friends. Ron was in the back, scowling darkly at the group.

Sirius moved to sit in Severus' chair. He let him as he watched the class finally sit down. Sirius on the other hand looked at Severus and chuckled. "Now Severus, make sure you don't harm any student. That's not something you can do." Severus looked at him with a dirty look.

An idea popped into Severus' mind and he turned to Sirius. He then smirked and bowed. "Of course my king." Sirius snickered as many of the students stared at them. Severus faced his class again and finally began the class. "I am your potions teacher, Professor Snape-Black. You will call me Professor Snape, as it will be easier than trying to say my whole name." Many of them look between the two and then Harry. Harry kept his eyes fixated on the front of the classroom and his papa.

"This class is potions, and as such, there will be no wands unless he says, and messing around will be severely punished. Potions are not like anything else that you will have ever seen. The subtle art will likely be beyond many of you, and I don't care. You will take this course for five years and by that point in time, you better not be melting cauldrons." Sirius chuckled behind him as Severus finished his little speech. Severus looked at Sirius from over his shoulder with a dirty look.

Sirius shrugged with a smile on his face. "What? You're asking for the impossible." Severus shook his head and faced the front of the class once more. He would deal with Sirius later. He didn't need to have his class constantly interrupted by the man.

Severus watched as many of the students snickered. He looked at Ron intently. "Mr. Weasley, since you're so sure of yourself, tell me, where is a Bezoar found?"

Ron stopped snickering and immediately began to glare at Severus. "I don't know sir." His teeth were clenched as his spoke.

Severus sneered at him and looked at the three vampire children. Harry was in the middle with Draco at the aisle seat and Blaise next to the wall. Neither Severus nor Sirius were surprised. The two boys always felt the need to basically form a circle around Harry to protect him. "Mr. Malfoy, will you answer the question of where a can be found?" He said the words more politely than when he had asked the question to Ron.

Draco nodded, his hands folded on top of the table. He looked Severus directly in the eyes when he said it. "A Bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat, and it has the ability to cure a person from most poisons." Severus nodded in response, a smile flitting across his face quickly.

He then looked around the class again. "That is correct. Now Mr. Weasley, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Once again Ron stared at him like he was crazy.

Grinding his teeth together tightly, Ron's fingers dug into his palms hard enough to leave marks. "I do not know that either sir." A vain looked like it was about to burst from his forehead with how red his face was going.

Severus on the other hand nodded with an evil smirk on his face. He then nodded his head towards Harry. "They are the same plant; they also go by the name of Aconite and by some older generations Dumbledore's Delight, which can translate to Bumblebee's Delight." Harry's tone was bored, but the people around his chuckled under their breath. Ron only looked like he was ready to murder.

"That is absolutely correct, though you may have gone a bit far with the information." Severus did chuckle himself, which caught the attention of a few people. Harry only shrugged and smiled at Severus in response. Sirius was holding his stomach as he laughed at the scene that was being made.

Severus continued to look at Ron as another question came to mind. "What is the key ingredient in truth serums and which is the strongest?" Part of that was a simple answer, at least to those that knew anything about the capture of the random Death Eaters out there.

Ron's face was bright red by that point as he almost ground his teeth down to the gums. "I don't know." Severus finally turned away and looked Blaise directly in the eyes. Blaise nodded to whatever the look told him and glanced over at Ron. He smiled as he looked back at Severus.

"The most important ingredient in truth serums is the use of magical snake venom. The strongest truth serum to date is Vertiserum, and that is because it uses the venom of a White Diamond Asp. This is only because such venom as Basilisk, Runespoor and Ashwinder have not been harvested to see if their venom would work, though it's all very deadly anyways." Blaise sat up straight and got a pat on the back by both Draco and Harry.

"That wouldn't be in our textbooks!" Ron said. He was still red in the face, but he didn't get to say much more as Sirius spoke before he could.

"Actually, it is in the textbook. Yes it is near the end, but anybody that actually bothered to read the text would know that. You on the other hand didn't even bother to read the book; otherwise you would have known the answers. I would recommend doing the reading," Sirius said. He was leaning back in the chair, but the looks from the other vampires made Sirius puff his chest out proudly. He didn't strike the students as someone who could be king of vampires. No, he seemed more like a goof, especially for the sideways grin on his face.

"Now why would a vampire know any of that?" Ron muttered. The vampires in the room did hear it. The people next to it heard him, and they immediately backed off from him. Both Sirius and Harry went to say something, but immediately stopped when Severus sort of appeared in front of Ron. Ron jumped from his stool and almost fell off, but managed to not land on the floor.

"You're lucky Mr. Weasley, otherwise you would be gutted. I'm now allowed to carry my weapon. Your blatant disrespect of my king is enough according to the laws of vampires to take your head," he said in a low voice. Only hearing that was strong enough could hear what Severus said if it wasn't Ron.

Ron crossed his arm and looked right at Severus. "You would be thrown into Jail for it." He then laughed.

Severus sneered at the laugh and stood quite straight. "You know nothing of how the world works Mr. Weasley. I would look it up."

"Of course I do, vampires are filth and have no right to be in the wizarding world, especially since they're evil Slytherins." He still had the smug look on his face, but Severus went to speak at the words that Ron said, he didn't get a chance, for Harry was next to him. He had moved at a normal pace, but he had walked up there. Draco and Blaise were still in their seats.

Severus looked at Harry, but Harry didn't pay attention to him. He was watching Ron, and didn't bother to take his eyes away from him. "You're a bit too low on the political chain to understand the offence you've made. Vampire royalty has the right to order a kill or do one for any transgression against the crown. It's a law in the ministry as well, and they cannot interfere in our punishments." Harry used the same bored tone as earlier, but the look on Ron's face was apoplectic. Severus let out a growl at what was going on.

Sirius had also moved at that point in time and set a hand on Severus' shoulder. "Send Mr. Weasley to the headmaster. He can deal with him and make him understand. There's no reason to get ruffled by him. He's just a child after all; you can't expect him to know what he's doing." Severus nodded and waved his hand at the door.

Ron didn't want to be in the classroom, so he offered no argument and left with his bag. He practically ran out with how quickly he moved to leave. "I'll make sure he ends up at the headmaster's office," Sirius said. He then left the classroom. Moments later the bell rang for class to end.

A/N: Well, this chapter has ended. Yeah, Ron was a bit of a jerk, but I kind of thought that was good with how he acted to an extent in the books. This is just a bit more out blown out of proportion. Anyways, hope everyone liked it.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Harry Potter and never will. This series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 13_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,530_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people would believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same either. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: Well, this is chapter thirteen, interesting stuff will be happening soon, and for a bit, once the notes finally get done on the later parts of the story.

Chapter 13

It was the first class of Defence against the Dark Arts for the Slytherin first years. The group filed into class with much talking to themselves. However, nobody missed the woman that sat on the teacher's desk. She was not facing them, but a man sitting in the teacher's chair. The two were paying not attention to the students filtering into the room. The woman laughed at something the man said and he took her hands. Kissing the back of them, he gave her a smile.

Blaise, Draco and Harry chose seats in the front of the room. None of the other students had yet to choose seats there. It was a rumour floating around the school that the Defence teacher was once a Gryffindor, and none of them trusted the sandy haired man that was talking to a lovely brown haired woman. Once the three sat down, other Slytherins sat near the front as well. It wasn't as big as people would think. There were not that many first year Slytherins, and they didn't even fill up a quarter of the seats. The vast majority had gone to Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

The bell rang, startling the woman. She shakes her head and left the room as quickly as she could. The man watched her and chuckled at her quick departure. Once she closed the door, he stood up and looked at his class. He gave them all a smile. "Welcome to your first Defence against the Dark Arts class for the year. I am your teacher, Remus Lupin." Remus picked up a piece of paper on his desk and noticed that a student had their arm in the air. He smiled. "Yes Miss?"

"Parkinson, and who was that woman?" The girl had a pug face and was still looking over at the door where the woman had gone through. She didn't seem to really care that she was in class at that moment. She was more interested in her little world.

He chuckled to himself and made a mark on the sheet of paper he had picked up. "That woman as you called her is my wife." Many of the Slytherin's jaws dropped at the pronouncement. The only ones who didn't even feel surprised were Harry and his friends. They had been warned about it by Sirius and Severus before even coming to Hogwarts.

Remus just set down the parchment; he didn't appear to want it anymore. He cleared his throat and looked around the class. "Alright, I'm going to open this class with a question to all of you. Do any of you have a general definition of what Dark Arts means?" He waited to see if anybody would raise their hand. Nobody moved for a bit. They were all Slytherins, and as such, the stereotype of growing up around Dark Arts was true. Harry waited to see if anybody else would move, but when they didn't, he raised his hand. "Yes Mister?"

"Black, Henry Black. To answer your question, the general definition of Dark Arts is that they are spells classified by the ministry as punishable for use, depending on the spell will determine the extent of the punishment. The Unforgivables are a lifetime stay in Azkaban, where as smaller dark arts spell is only maybe a week." Harry watched as Remus had marked something on his piece of paper, but stopped at the explanation he gave over dark arts. He had gone a bit more in detail beyond the general definition, but it was a truthful statement. He was amused as Remus nodded and stood there stunned for a bit before his brain managed to refocus to teach the class. The rest of the Slytherins, other than Blaise and Draco, were staring at Harry as well. Apparently none of them had expected someone to actually answer the question that was posed. Draco hid a snicker behind his hand at the look on Remus' face.

Remus managed to finally shake himself out of his little reverie and cleared his throat. "That is correct Mr. Black. So, how did you know that? Most people would not know the classification as such; the vast majority of people say they are evil spells, which is not true." He watched as Harry tilted his head to the side and watched him. He didn't respond right away.

"It was a part of my private tutoring while growing up." In fact, Blaise and Draco had also received the same tutoring, but a lot of things were left up to Harry a vast majority of the time. He was a bit more open than them. Remus nodded at the response, and didn't feel that surprised about the tutoring.

He cleared his throat again to get everyone's attention. "Now, as you all know the general definition of Dark Arts, I want to remind everyone that you're in a Defence class. This means that you will be learning strategies to defend yourself against the Dark Arts." He took a deep breath and watched the expressions that filtered across the faces of the Slytherins. A lot of them seemed to scoff at the idea, even if they tried to hide it. He noticed that the three in the front row didn't bother to react at all. "So to do this, we will be looking at the dark arts themselves, so that you will properly know how to counter all of them. Do not expect to learn specific spells, for that is not something that you will learn, and is against Hogwarts curriculum. So there will not be any casting." He stopped and heard all the muttering that was taking place among the students. Apparently a lot of them didn't like that, which he already knew having had other Slytherin classes.

The class continued on with practically no interruptions, though there were a few, but that's what people could expect of Slytherins. Remus finished his lecture only seconds before the bell rang. The class filed out silently when dismissed. Remus however, looked at Harry. "Mister Black, please stay behind for a moment." Blaise and Draco nodded to Harry and waited outside the door for him to join them. It was their job to be at his side at all time, and they were taking that seriously.

Once the door closed behind the two, Remus looked at Harry. "I wanted to ask you who your parents are." Harry watched him.

He then raised an eyebrow at Remus. "I would have thought that obvious, especially since I know your name from my father. My parents are Sirius Black and Severus Snape." He watched as Remus frowned at the statement of who his parents are. He had figured out the Sirius part, it was the Severus that was the problem.

"Oh, I didn't know that he had married Severus." Remus watched Harry, trying to find out if there was anything about the young boy that looked like Severus. He was having trouble finding any traits that would speak of Severus to him.

Harry continued to stand in the room, waiting to see if Remus was finished. He hadn't said anything yet and when Harry was thinking of leaving, the door opened. Both men looked at the door to see Sirius standing there. Sirius had a large smile on his face, which Harry knew all his life, at least when he wasn't forced to sit in meetings all day. The older Black walked over to his son and smiled. "Why are you here father?" Harry was watching Sirius. Sirius chuckled and gave Harry a hug.

"I was wandering around and saw that Blaise and Draco were standing there. So I wanted to make sure that you weren't in any kind of trouble." Sirius' smile had gotten even bigger at the statement of trouble. Harry knew that Sirius would love it if Harry would take up more pranking, but he wasn't doing so. That kind of upset Sirius, but he got the feeling that it had something to do with Severus' influence on the boy.

Remus looked at Sirius and shook his head at the thought of him wanting his kid to actually get in trouble with some of the teachers by pulling pranks. "We were just speaking, so he's not in any trouble." He watched as Sirius ushered Harry out of the room. He turned towards Remus once he was sure that the three students were gone. "So, what has been going on Sirius?" He watched as Sirius looked at him.

Sirius frowned and looked at the door before looking at Remus again. "I've been raising Harry and running a vampire clan." He didn't elaborate upon what he had been doing beyond that. He knew Remus didn't honestly need to know. He then went to leave the room.

"Who is Harry's mother? I know you need a woman for two males to have a child." Sirius stopped at that and looked at Remus over his shoulder.

"His mother is dead." He then walked off and left the room, Remus stared after Sirius. He had been about to say something when Sirius left the room and he just watched the door in silence.

A/N: Well, here is the chapter. It took some time to write, but I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter. Later


	15. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. This series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 14_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,200_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people would believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same either. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: This is the beginning of the more interesting sections of the story. Now things are going to take off.

Chapter 14

Sirius sat in the library, having wandered in there out of boredom. The vampire king sat at one of the tables with a book in front of him, snickering a bit at what he read from the book. He flipped to another page, the mirth in his eyes not having disappeared. He did not seem too interested in what he was reading, but he was still reading it regardless of what was on it.

His eyes were focused enough on the book in front of him that he did not notice Remus walk into the library. His senses were still open, but he had essentially become a little numb to what was happening around him. He sat up to stretch when he noticed a familiar scent heading his way. He immediately realized that it was Remus.

Remus had seen Sirius the moment he walked in. Sirius looked over his shoulder to see Remus stride towards him. The two hadn't talked too often in the time they were at the castle together. Remus walked around to be on the other side of the table, Sirius' head following his movements. "So Sirius, I was wondering, when exactly did you have a kid?" That made Sirius raise an eyebrow, wondering where Remus' mind was.

"I thought that would be obvious, eleven-years-ago." He then looked at his book and closed it. He wasn't exactly in the mood to read it; he only had because there was nothing else he could do. He was waiting to see if Remus would say anything else that was interesting.

"I didn't mean that Sirius." Remus stopped and tried to figure out something before he continued. "I know you well enough to know that you are not interested in women and could not get over it enough to sleep with one to get her pregnant." He watched as Sirius pushed the book he was reading to the middle of the table. There was no visible title on it, and that was slightly curious to Remus.

"I'm sorry Remus, I cannot answer that. I am bound by my laws and I cannot say a word." He then stood up. "And I need to go; it was nice talking to you." He left the room quickly. Remus was left alone at the table, feeling very confused as to what was happening. His eyes watched as Sirius left as quickly as he could without using his enhanced speed.

Sirius got out of the library quick enough to crash into Lucius on the other side of the doors. He looked at the man that had been left to handle things in the village. That was something Sirius was eternally grateful for, since he had wanted to be at Hogwarts. Lucius raised an eyebrow at Sirius. He had noticed how quickly the man was moving. It took Sirius a moment to realize that it was Lucius he ran into. "Lucius, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the town doing the work." He chuckled at the last bit, but as soon as he saw the frown on Lucius' face he immediately stopped.

"There has been a death; an emergency council meeting has been called." Lucius looked very stiff and tired. Sirius frowned at that. Emergency meetings being called because of a death were rare, and usually had something to do with the royal family. He suddenly got a chilling idea of who it was, but he looked right at Lucius.

"Who was it?" He had begun to move so he could get Severus. He could feel the cold still around him as he waited for Lucius to respond. Lucius didn't respond, and that cold feeling got stronger as he took in Lucius' silence.

Lucius finally let out a sigh. "Narcissa." Sirius felt as if someone dumped him in the lake in the middle of January. Sirius stopped and looked at Lucius. He wanted to swear that he heard Lucius wrong, but the look in the man's eyes told it all. He had wanted to ask him to repeat what he said, but he wasn't going to.

Sirius took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he thought about what was happening. He opened his eyes and looked at Lucius. "Go, speak with Draco. I am going to collect Severus." Lucius nodded in response and made his way towards the Slytherin Common Room, since first years had a free period on Fridays.

**Near Slytherin Dorms, Dungeons**

Lucius walked in silence, his mind reeling from what had happened to Narcissa. He seemed unsure of what to say to his son in regards to the situation. He entered the common room, being a past Slytherin gave him free access. Draco was sitting with Blaise and Harry, the three laughing over something they apparently had done.

The laughter didn't last long, for Draco's eyes fell onto Lucius and he frowned the instant that he saw the depressed look on his father's face. Lucius didn't even need to beckon to Draco; the boy came on his own. Lucius was attempting to school his features as Draco came closer. He knew his son had seen the look on his face, but that didn't stop the worry he was feeling. He lightly set his hand on his son's shoulder. "Draco…I have something very important to tell you." He stopped as he carefully chose how to tell the boy what happened. Draco nodded in response as he waited. "Your mother was killed." It was the only thing Lucius could think of. He hadn't been sure how to put it any other way. Draco's face automatically fell from those words. Lucius didn't care about his image in that moment; he pulled the boy into his arms and held him. Everyone in the close knit family knew that image was considered rather important, but that didn't stop them from ignoring those rules when they needed to.

Lucius tilted Draco's chin up and looked at him. The boy still had his arms wrapped around Lucius' waist. "Draco, I have to go. I know you still need me here, but there's an emergency council meeting. However, the funeral will be next Friday; I will pick you up then." He ran his hand over the top of Draco's head and brushed back some of the blonde locks from the boy's face. Draco nodded and gave Lucius another squeeze around the waist.

When Draco had let go, Lucius exited. He was met by Severus and Sirius when he left the common room. The two were looking at him. Lucius looked Sirius in the eyes. Sirius nodded, he knew what Lucius needed, but right then they all had a duty that needed done. Severus' classes were cancelled to continue his normal job. The three began to make their way from the dungeons and out the castle. Sirius was using the time to school his features and get control of his emotions. He had dubbed that his king's face, but it was what they all needed. Severus and Lucius were both working to make their features blank. What was going to happen would be difficult, but it had to be done and all three knew it.

A/N: Well, the chapter is finished, hope that everyone likes it. Later.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. This series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 15_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,693_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people would believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same either. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: Well, this chapter might be a little boring, not sure, sure wasn't fun to write.

Chapter 15

It was an hour after they had left Hogwarts that Sirius stood outside the Council Hall. He was feeling rather frustrated, for this was his least favourite part about his job. He shook a bit with his frustration, letting out a slow breath as he tried to get ready. He knew that he was going into a stressful meeting. He stepped into the room and a person came up to him immediately, slipping a robe over his head. He made a noise as his face met with the fabric. He had to slip his arms in on his own, but the person had stepped away once the robe was over his head. He disliked the purple fabric, but he was required to wear it to all council meetings. It was one of the symbols of his status, even though he disliked the robe.

He was handed a matching sash. Sirius' eyes crossed at the sight of the sash, but he tied it around his waist regardless of how he felt. The whole outfit was not Sirius in any manner. He was more for the grungy, rolled out of bed type. He was glad that he didn't have to dress in his royal garb all that often.

Severus stepped to the door as Lucius came in. Both had waited long enough to make sure that Sirius got the appropriate clothes on. They knew he wouldn't go to the council meeting naked, especially since the articles of clothing were from a long standing tradition that nobody ever questioned. Lucius just took his position behind Sirius as the Chief Magistrate. The two walked further into the room. Sirius was glad that things had been changed just enough to where he wasn't sitting on an uncomfortable throne. He mostly added padding to the chair, and even that had taken him a few years to manage.

Everyone on the Council waited in silence. Sirius was the one that would speak first, and the man had to take several deep breaths to even manage that. He wanted to just leave and not say a single word, but that was not about to happen. There were only so many things he could take before wanting to explode, and he knew that he would reach his limit before the meeting was even over. He let the breath he was holding out. "I know that Narcissa has been murdered. What do we know about the situation?" He hated referring to Narcissa's death as a situation, but he couldn't make it seem as personal as it was in public, and the Council counted as public.

One of the council members to the left of him cleared his throat. Sirius' eyes turned towards him to see what he would say. "The person who killed her was one of our own." The man stopped there. That was something that Sirius did not appreciate whatsoever.

"Who did it? You say it was one of our own, and yet you're unwilling to elaborate." He wanted the person to continue, not just stop in the middle of what they were saying and make him ask. He was their king after all, though at times it didn't seem like they wanted to respect him at all. He blamed it on the fact that they were all cranky old men.

Lucius' pale face went a little pink as he knew it was his job to tell the story. He had been avoiding that the whole time; it was why he had not elaborated beyond her death. However, he now had to speak. "Your majesty, I was the one that had found Narcissa after her death. I came into my wife's room to check on her and found her dead on the floor. Her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, was standing above her. She had a silver dagger in one hand and my wife's heart in the other hand." He stopped there. He had done his best to keep the details of exactly what he saw away from his mind. It disturbed him to the point that he wasn't about to face it if he could avoid it. He watched as Sirius' face went from a blank mask he often wore at meetings to a dark look. It was difficult to describe, but he could see the anger flaring to life behind his eyes. He was angry, more so than anyone would have thought possible.

Sirius had to take several breaths before he could even think of saying anything without blowing up. "Do we have Bellatrix in custody?" Nobody answered, as no one knew. Lucius knew he had called the guards, but that didn't mean that she hadn't gotten away after being capture. So they all waited. Severus had heard the question and resounding silence, so he called a guard. The two spoke quietly for several moments. The guard left once they finished speaking.

Severus looked at them. "Yes we do. She's in custody in a high security cell to keep her from breaking loose." He watched as Sirius' lips flattened into a line. He knew that Sirius was about to say something that he was sure the man would either regret or that the rest of the community would be proud of. It was difficult to tell which would come from his mouth.

"Bring her here!" Sirius rarely yelled, but that proved just how angry he was. He wasn't even thinking about protocol or anything. He just wanted to do something to Bellatrix for harming someone he cared about. She had been a good friend and helped him with Harry when a woman's touch was needed.

One of the council members cleared his throat and got Sirius' attention. Sirius still looked pissed. "Your majesty, this is not a trial, she cannot be brought into the room. We're sorry." That just made Sirius angrier, but he attempted to rein it in as much as he possibly could. Everyone knew that was not an easy thing to accomplish, but he managed to do so.

Sirius glared at the person, after he got some control over his anger. "We will not continue this meeting until Bellatrix Lestrange is brought to justice, but I shall say this, despite blood, she is of no relation to me, and her connections to the crown are revoked completely. Nobody that can kill someone is a member of MY family." The others nodded, that was something that could be done without a trial, as he was the head of the family. Yet, there was something else that he had apparently forgotten.

"We cannot do that sire. The Council cannot see her brought to justice. That is something our courts have to do." The one council got dark looks from all three men, but he did not back down from his position. That was when Sirius really did decide he had enough of listening to the old men.

He stood. "This meeting is dismissed, and we will not continue to talk anymore. There will be a trial, and you know I will be there." He then swept out of the room, both Lucius and Severus following him. Severus came up to Sirius' side quickly, walking next to his husband. There were some things that were a little strange about customs, but Severus knew that Sirius honestly didn't care right then. All he wanted was to see a member of his family get the justice for what happened to her.

"Sirius, the Council will not listen to what you have to say, even though they will acknowledge the disowning of her, if they believe you're acting like a spoiled brat." He wanted his husband to understand just what was happening because of his anger. He knew that there would always be repercussions because of what had happened. It was an emotional time for them all, but Sirius usually wasn't as angry as he was acting. The murder of Narcissa had hit him hard enough to make him react a bit more than was really normal for him.

"I don't care, Bellatrix will not get away. She will be brought to justice for killing her sister. We're not to harm our family like that. Family is important. Why else would we treat children and death the way we do?" He scowled more as he looked straight ahead. Severus put an arm around Sirius' shoulders, glad that the man didn't throw his arm off in his anger. That had been a concern in the past when it came to an angry Sirius. He would often not want to be touched. Apparently this was not one of those particular moments. He needed Severus right then to be his rock, which was something that Severus happened to be good at.

Lucius cleared his throat and got looks from both Severus and Sirius. The two watched him for a moment before Lucius actually spoke. "She will be getting what she deserves; it will just take more time than we would want it to. It's very difficult to rush things. As much as we would like to do that, we can't necessarily do so. It takes a lot of work. The people on the Council will hold to whatever traditions they want, which will ultimately make things take longer." It was true, and they all knew it, but that did not make the situation any easier for them. It was an emotional time.

"I will make sure she gets it sooner. The longer we leave her, the more likely she'll get away. I won't allow that to happen. She will be brought to justice sooner than even the council will think. This is one of the few times I believe being king is a good thing." He then took Severus' hand and dragged the man off. Lucius watched them leave with a sigh. He knew that something in Sirius had just cracked a little, but it was hard on them all, she was family after all. Lucius just went to his rooms, unable to even look in the direction of Narcissa's. It was difficult, but he knew that she would receive the justice she deserved for her murder.

A/N: There we go, finished after a little bit. Later.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. This series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 16_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 2,322_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people would believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same either. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: This particular world had three splits in the decision making. There is the King, which is Sirius, there's the Council that can decide whatever they want, sometimes over the decisions made by others. Only the king can allow them to enact them. Then there is the Court. This is smaller than the council, and they can't make decisions without the Council present. Everyone else are helpers of the king beyond that point. Hope that makes sense. It's important to the chapter to know that.

Chapter 16

Sirius walked into a large room with Lucius and Severus following him. He wore his 'work' robes, though the thoughts of how much he wanted to destroy them raced through his mind. The hall was large, a single chair surrounded by rows of bleachers. The bleachers were cut off by sections of ropes, labelled with names such as council, court, and king. Sirius shook his head at the other signs, heading right to the top of the bleachers where the sign with his station was near a velvet rope. The other sections did not have thick ropes, just small white ropes with little density to hold up the signs. Sirius sat in his seat, smiling as Lucius sat next to him, the only other person allowed to be there, except for Severus. However, Severus couldn't join them right then.

Sirius scanned the other sections of the room. It was still empty, but they all knew there would be more people arriving. This particular trial was to be a closed court, though there were stands nearest to a large door for the regular citizens to sit. Lucius tapped on Sirius' knee to get the man's attention. "You will do fine, correct?" Sirius nodded.

He looked at Lucius, letting his full attention focus on his chief magistrate. "I'll be fine Lucius. You're the one I'm worried about. This is the woman that killed Narcissa." It was obvious that Sirius was doing his best to compartmentalize the situation. Everyone who knew him could see the slight spark in his eyes when he was trying to put certain thoughts and memories away. "We will see Bellatrix brought to justice. I don't care if I have to break protocol. I have wanted to change a few laws in that respect. I know I have some veto rights, but I should be allowed to carry out a bit more justice, especially in the cases of my own family." He shook his head and focused on the empty chair in the centre of the room. Neither man really spoke as they waited in silence. There had been enough happening to draw all their focus onto the thoughts in their heads.

Other people began to file into the room, mostly council members that were intent on making sure their king did not act in an inappropriate manner to his station. Of course, Sirius didn't care what they thought. He just believed them to be old men without any particular care towards forward thinkers. He often times suspected that they had assassinated his father, despite the fact that everyone knew that the man had really died in a war. Sirius scowled as some of the men began to whisper amongst each other. He did not like their whispers interrupting his thoughts.

They sat in the seats below him, taking up a whole section to themselves. The council oversaw every single decision that the court made, though their veto power was not too strong outside of their chambers. Yet their power wouldn't matter, for Sirius would not allow them to change the ruling as long as it was what Bellatrix deserved. He was not going to let any justice be miscarried, and he knew that could happen in the case of Bellatrix. Some of the court members also came in. They were much younger than the council, usually consisting of vampires who had studied law or had been in law when they were human. Sirius quite liked them for they were a mix, but they understood the laws of their culture and knew who was in charge. The council didn't understand that they did not have the highest standing in the government. "How much longer until everyone shows up?" Sirius was looking at Lucius as he spoke.

Lucius shrugged after a moment. "I do not know the answer to that, but it should be soon. There is a full house today, other than the viewer stands being empty. I do think your decision to leave this a closed court was the right one." Lucius was shoving his feelings to the side at that point. He needed to perform in his own job, like everyone had to. None of them wanted to be completely effected. They knew it wouldn't work entirely, but they could try as hard as they wanted.

The seats slowly filled up. Everyone from the Council was visiting, for persecuting a member of the royal family, though a disowned one, was very rare. There had not been one since the time of the Great Vampire Rebellion, and only a couple of the Council had been there when that had happened, and that was several hundred years earlier. The other people were just sitting in silence. The seats were almost full. There were a couple people missing, but they would show up soon enough.

Sirius looked towards the one door that Severus had disappeared into when they entered the chamber. He didn't see the last few people arrive into the court or hear how quiet it was in the room. Nobody dared to make a sound. Sirius' eyes did not move one centimetre from the door. It was unknown whether he was waiting for the accused to arrive, or for his husband to return. Sirius wasn't sure himself. He just knew that whatever it was, one would happen.

Sirius cleared his throat. People would wait for him to say something before beginning the trial. Whether he was in control or not didn't matter, he was still the king. He stood up, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Bring her out now. I do not want to wait any longer." He did not like standing up, for he knew that the moment everyone was sitting, she should have been brought in. It had been several minutes since the room was filled. He sat back down as the door near the single chair opened. Several guards walked in. None of them had their weapons out, but they all had swords at their sides and walked like perfect soldiers on a long march.

Bellatrix was being held by two guards when she appeared. Her arms were gripped in their hands, nearly to the breaking point. She held herself as high as she was capable. The guards dragged her forward to the chair. She was forced to sit down. Severus was at the end of the group, a staff in hand. It was a staff that symbolized his position, something he often had to carry if he was in the court or council rooms. He was hiding the wince he wanted to let out as the staff hit the ground with a loud thud.

Sirius watched as Bellatrix was chained to the chair, his lips were pursed quite thin, almost letting a growl out from his throat. His eyes were narrowed almost into slits. A different man stood up, a man from the court section. He cleared his throat. "I am the chief interrogator chosen by this court to draw answers from Bellatrix Lestrange, formally Black." He stopped speaking and walked down from the court seats and made his way over to the woman. "You shall answer all our questions, whether by natural standards, or by calling in for Vertiserum. We do hope that you will cooperate, for you shall be dead if we are forced to use the potion."

Bellatrix had her eyes narrowed. She looked ready to fight against whatever it was they wanted. She looked the man in the eyes, her head held high despite being chained to the chair. The interrogator cleared his throat. He was ready to begin the process. "Did you, Bellatrix Lestrange, kill Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, your sister?" The woman laughed at the question.

She continued to laugh for a minute more before stopping. "I would normally keep all this to myself, but what better information to share with you lot than that. I did kill her, the little blonde chit. She betrayed everything we're supposed to stand for. We're vampires! We should have more control than we do; instead we cower behind a king that slept with a wizard!" She struggled against the chains as some of the people looked at Sirius. Sirius' left eye twitched at the insinuation. He knew perfectly well who he had slept with over the years.

He cleared his throat and got the attention of everyone in the chamber. "As much as this interests me, I would much prefer me move on. And for your information Madam Lestrange, I have never slept with a wizard, even I am not as blasé as that." He sat back in his seat as Lucius chuckled. Everyone that was involved with Harry knew how the boy came about, but that information hadn't been privy to everyone. So it wasn't a widely known fact that he had used a potion, but they wanted to keep it that way.

The interrogator cleared his throat to get attention back onto the matter at hand. "Now Madam Lestrange, for what reason, beyond what you were saying, did you kill her? She was your sister, and in killing her, you have officially been removed from the family and could never even get a chance to inherit. You are no longer a member of the Black family, or even the royal family." That seemed to hit a nerve for the woman. Her eye began to twitch in the same manner Sirius' had; only she had a glint in them, one that made her eyes almost disappear into pure white.

She began to laugh her head off. "So baby Sirius has control, does he?" She laughed some more. The other people began to whisper at her loud laugh, more like a crow cawing than a real laugh. "My master will kill you all and take over. He'll be the king, and the pathetic man you have now will not be here any longer, and his child will be dead." She continued her laughter. "My lord will defeat you all!" Nobody had to think of who she meant, for it had become well known among the community that at least one of the Lestrange brothers had turned to Voldemort. It did make them wonder what she had gone on about with the wizard comment, as her husband was not a vampire. The people were whispering about insanity instead of an actual thought process.

The head of the court stood up. "ENOUGH! We have received a confession. She has admitted to the charge, and in a bit of an unusual manner, we shall let our king make the decision this day. It is not often he graces us with his presence at a court case. Having talked this out before, the admission of guilt, we shall follow the law of Grafsin, specifically Law 23, and allow our king to make the decision over us. This is his family that was torn apart, and his family member that did the deed." The man then sat down. Sirius looked at Lucius. None of them had expected that. There had been thoughts about what they would do if the law was enacted, but neither thought it would be.

Sirius stood. "I do admit to being shocked. That law has not been enacted for three hundred years. Grafsin was our first king and created the way our clan, the Veranuci vampires, is run. In this course, I thank you for allowing me the chance to deal out punishment to a family member as my right as king. I know that I would enact Law 91 if any of you had lost their family manner in such a way, or at least insist upon it as the court has ultimate judgment." Sirius had to stop. He knew that he was being given a rare chance. As they had said, it had been a long time since the law was enacted. "With that said I call upon punishment 153 of Grafsinian law and order her death. She committed the worst act a vampire can commit among a family member. It is only right she pay for that with death. As they say an eye for an eye, in this case it shall be a life for a life." Sirius then sat down.

There were cheers and shouts from the court and council. There were those that looked a little uncertain, but the court had given him the right to do as he pleased. He had pulled a valid law that was created by their founding king. Yet it had been a long time since anyone had done it, even longer than Law 23 having been used. Bellatrix spat on the ground at the answer, but began to struggle and scream as the guards moved in. Severus motioned for them to take her out. She had her punishment, and it would be doled out as per the law. She was grabbed and dragged out of the room, screaming and kicking the whole time.

The court leader stood again. "This case is closed, and court is dismissed." People began to stand up in an instant, ready to leave. Sirius sat there with Lucius at his side for a while. He did not want to move. He had never thought that he would be someone to have to enact any of those laws. He looked around for Severus, but the man had temporarily disappeared. Lucius set his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I know that this doesn't change anything, but you did do what had to be done. They would have likely done the same thing, only enacted a different law." Sirius nodded in response.

An arm wrapped around him. Sirius looked to see Severus. "It is alright Sirius, it is." He kissed his husband's cheek. Sirius just leaned against him. He was feeling tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He curled up in Severus' arms and nodded off.

A/N: Here is the chapter, hope that everyone likes it. Later.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. This series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 17_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,403_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people would believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same either. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: A reunion of children and parents.

Chapter 17

Severus and Sirius returned to Hogwarts after the execution of Bellatrix Lestrange. Neither had particularly wanted to attend that execution, despite their feelings towards the evil woman. They had been required to attend her death, but that only helped to set Sirius on the path he was heading when he stepped into Hogwarts. He continued past Severus' rooms and towards the Slytherin Common Room. He wanted to see his son more than anything; he wanted to remind himself of someone that was living. That he had a reason to do the right thing.

He received an armful of Harry when he entered the common room. The boy's eyes were wide and he was chewing on his lower lip. Sirius' hands were running through his hair to try and calm the boy down. He could see that he was scared; it was in how wide Harry's eyes were. "What's got you so scared Harry?" He was still standing near the door, but had at least gotten in before he got latched onto by his child. He looked around and noticed that there was a distinct lack of people. Blaise and Draco were in the room with them, confirming that they had something to do with the distinct lack of people.

Harry did not look up at all. He kept his cheek pressed against Sirius' chest. He wanted to keep himself as close to his father as possible. "I just…I had a nightmare about something happening to Uncle Lucius. I…I don't want something happening to him. It would hurt Draco." He spoke quietly, but everyone in the room heard him. Draco was a bit stiff at hearing that Harry had such a dream. He had just lost his mother after all. Sirius had also gone stiff at what Harry had said, but he didn't stop carding his fingers through the young vampire's hair.

Sirius let out a slow breath to steel himself for what he was about to likely hear. "What exactly happened to Lucius in your nightmare?" He watched as Harry stiffened in his hold. It was obvious that the boy did not want to relive that particular dream. That made Sirius all the more nervous to hear about what he had dreamed. He recalled when Harry was younger and had dreamed of Narcissa dying, it only helped to bring more worry to the vampire king.

"I…I…He had…His head…It was cut off." He began to sob. Sirius was looking at Draco again to see him react horribly. The boy's face was pale and he had started to shake at the words. Blaise put an arm around the young Malfoy to help comfort him. Sirius was doing his best to keep himself strong, but even he could admit to the worry that was working its way through his body. Sirius' face had paled at the statement of what happened to Lucius. He prayed that would not be the case. Harry's arms tightened around Sirius, like he was trying to ascertain that he was really there and that it wasn't a dream.

Sirius stepped away from Harry and kneeled down to his son's level. Harry looked him in the eyes, little tears forming in the corners. Sirius brushed Harry's hair away from his face. "Nothing will happen to Lucius Harry. It was just a dream." He watched as his son's eyes did not clear up, they were still watering ever so slightly. Sirius ran his finger under Harry's eyes to keep them from overflowing with his tears.

"It will happen, I dreamt that Aunt Narcissa would die and she did." Sirius stared at Harry when he said that. He didn't think that his son actually remembered that dream. It had been a while ago, and he thought that the boy would have forgotten it by that point. Harry was still quite upset. His eyes did not clear up, despite Sirius brushing the tears away. The boy seemed to be ready to cry to himself even more than he had expected. He was a little shocked that his son was not finding too much reassurance in his words. That was a slightly odd behaviour for Harry.

Severus walked in, almost bumping into Sirius. The man was a little bit too close to the entrance for anyone to easily enter. Sirius hadn't noticed with the fact that he was busy attempting to calm his son down. Severus frowned at the sight of an overly upset Harry. He had not seen the boy get that worked up in quite a while. He normally tried to act like the prince he was. "What's the matter Harry?"

Harry looked up at his papa and made a noise in his throat. Sirius brushed Harry's hair away once again, the strands refusing to stay out of his face. Harry didn't seem too keen on speaking about his dream once again. Sirius decided to step in. "I'll tell you later." Harry made another noise and stepped around Sirius. The vampire king watched as Harry practically launched himself at and clung to Severus. The tears that threatened to fall began doing so as he started to cry into Severus' robes.

Severus worked at soothing Harry. He was running his hand through the boy's hair as Sirius had done only a minute earlier. He also pulled Harry closer. The boy was only eleven; something the two had to often remind themselves of as he could often act older than he was. Sirius glanced at Severus and saw him mouth to him. Sirius nodded at whatever it was Severus said. Taking out his wand, he muttered a spell. Harry slumped in Severus' arms as a sleep spell took effect.

Severus picked Harry up. He did not want the boy to be even more uncomfortable. Sirius looked at his child with worried eyes. They both knew that to see Harry that upset was bad. The boy did hold up as much as possible. Severus looked at Sirius once again. "What happened?" He looked at Harry to see what looked like a happily sleeping child, if it wasn't for the slight frown and the glisten of tears on his cheeks to off-set the image.

Sirius let out a breath. They were safer speaking in the common room right then, as they would be able to hear if anyone was eavesdropping. The problem was that he didn't like mentioning it with Blaise and Draco still in the room. They had already heard what Harry said, but to hear it again was different and somehow worse from an adult than their friend. Sirius let out a slow breath. The children knew anyways, and the topic could not be avoided. "Harry had a dream about Lucius being killed."

Severus' reaction was instantaneous. His face went even paler than anyone could have believed a vampire could get. Severus nodded once he got the thought through his head. He turned and headed out the door with Sirius following behind. They were taking Harry to Severus' rooms. The two remained silent, Sirius' eyes remaining on his son. Severus walked down the corridor, making sure that Sirius didn't run into anything.

Severus placed Harry on the bed in his and Sirius' room the moment they got there. He did not stir, but all because of the strength of Sirius' sleep spell. They wanted the young boy to sleep. It was their only option with how distraught he had become at his nightmare. Sirius sat next to his son, once again brushing his hair away from his face. He wanted to see the child's face, something he still found amusing when it came to the boy's hair. Sirius glanced at Severus, trying to call up a smile. That did not work too well as he looked back at Harry worriedly.

Severus touched Sirius' shoulder. The man did not jump, merely looked at him. Severus did his best to look reassuring, though the love did shine through his eyes. "It will be okay. We'll keep Lucius alive, what Harry saw will not happen."

Sirius nodded slightly and looked back at Harry. "I hope so; Draco does not need to lose another parent." Severus sat down and put an arm around Sirius' shoulders. The two sat there watching Harry sleep. They had their own worries, but they had to focus on Harry and what he saw. There was no way they were going to allow that to happen, ever.

A/N: Here's the chapter. Hope everyone likes it. Later.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. This series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 18_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,674_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people would believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same either. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: There's always repercussions to what happens. Also, for those that are questioning, Harry does dream see, but it's not that common. It was mentioned in the early parts of this story when the vampires did his power testing.

Chapter 18

It had been a couple of days since Harry's nightmare and he had yet to get over it. The young boy hadn't spoken, choosing to remain quiet after he shared his dream with his family and friends. Draco sat next to him in their Defence class, a frown marring his lips. He had been watching Harry, though he had felt worried about what the boy had said, and he still thought that the young prince was going a little overboard. Harry normally would not have worried as much, but it was as the fact that the same thing had happened to Narcissa that made it ten times worse for him.

The three vampire children went to leave the classroom when they were dismissed moments later. They did not even make it to the door before Remus Lupin stopped them. "Mr. Black, please stay behind. I wish to speak with you." Blaise and Draco looked at Harry. While Draco was a bit more noticeable in his worrying, Blaise was also concerned. They had all been friends for a long time. Harry looked at the two of them and waved them off. He knew that they would wait for him, or at least get his father. It wasn't as if they needed to worry more than normal. The two left, each throwing looks over their shoulders. Harry had been quiet, but he got the impression that maybe he needed someone who did not know the situation to speak with. All the vampires in the school knew exactly what was making the young boy not speak.

Remus and Harry looked at each other after the other two left. Harry did not appear to want to talk, only raising an eyebrow in a look that startled Remus a bit. He had only seen that particular look on one other person in his life, and that man's progeny. Neither spoke for a bit. Harry sighed when he realized that Remus was not about to say anything. "Is there something you wanted Professor Lupin?" Harry's voice was just a bit hoarse, but not to the point that a normal person would recognize it easily.

Remus looked at Harry and mentally frowned. He could tell that something was seriously wrong with him just by the voice, though more than that had tipped him off. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" He did not ask what had happened; instead he was trying for something else. He didn't know the young boy well enough to interfere too much. He wanted Harry to trust him.

Harry felt a bit startled at what he was hearing. He had not expected anything to be said. He thought that he would be told off for not doing as well as he normally would. He let out a breath and decided to get an answer to a question he had not asked before. "How is it that you know my parents?" He tilted his head to the side. He was going to get his mind off of what had happened. He had been trying; it was part of the reason that he had been so quiet for the past few days.

Remus coughed a bit. He had not expected that question. He had assumed that Sirius would have shared. Yet he realized that there was a chance Harry did know and didn't want to focus on whatever it was that was upsetting him. He straightened his robes a moment later. "Well your father, Sirius, he was one of my best friends in school. At least until he disappeared after graduation. The other one…Severus, we didn't really get along." Harry had known that much. Severus often commented on it, but it had once been explained to Harry that during school Sirius was not allowed to let on that he knew Lucius or Severus, which resulted in the three acting as if they hated each other. The fact was that it was mainly to help protect him. Sirius had not been sorted into Slytherin, so he had to have something else happen. But Harry knew that and just kept it to himself. His family was the way he wanted it anyways.

Harry instead decided, in that moment, to focus on the latter part of what Remus had said about Sirius. "Sirius became king; it's why he disappeared." His voice was a bit quiet, but Remus had no trouble hearing it. He nodded ever so slightly. Harry was about to say something that came to his mind in regards to Severus, still with the urge to protect him, when a woman entered the room. Harry recognized her, having been told by Sirius that she was Remus' mate. That and he had seen her around the castle now and then.

She glanced at Harry and tilted her head to the side. She frowned after a moment and looked back at Remus. "Something is troubling this young prince." Harry watched her, his eyes narrowing. He did not like the way she had spoken. He was quite certain that it had something to do with her being more than she seemed, not that he could say it out loud. Harry knew there was more to him than most people knew.

Remus nodded and cleared his throat. "Really, the entire group seems troubled, but I was just talking to young Harry here." Harry raised an eyebrow. He had not corrected the use of his first name, mainly because it was better than being called Mister Black all the time. However, it didn't stop him from finding it a slight bit annoying. His family and friends called him Harry, but other people he hadn't given permission to were to call him Henry. He couldn't figure out why some people believed that they had the right to call him Harry. It was his nickname, even if it was the same length as his name.

Remus sighed and took the woman's hand. He glanced at Harry once more and left the room with her. Harry stood there on his own, his eyes staring straight ahead. Sirius came into the room, passing the two. He had not noticed them suddenly hiding in the shadows near the door. Remus knew that there was something that the man would talk to Harry about. He kind of wanted to know, but knew that his former friend would not tell him. It appeared that becoming a king made the man more secretive.

Sirius touched Harry's shoulder. The boy looked up at him and tears instantly began to fall from his eyes. He threw himself into Sirius' arms. The boy just held onto Sirius as if he were his lifeline. Sirius returned the hold. He knew that his boy was still upset. Sirius ran a hand through the boy's hair. "Harry, I don't know what to say. Your friends are worried, Severus is worried, and I'm worried. We know that this dream is affecting you. You were not as affected when it last happened. We know why, but I wish that there was something we could to."

Harry clung onto Sirius even more tightly. "I…I…It….It's that…They keep coming true!" He practically yelled the last part to get it out. He was almost sobbing very audibly, but mostly only those with enhanced hearing could hear it.

Sirius stilled his hand for a moment and began again. He did not want to try and lie to his child, but it was still a difficult part that they had to deal with. "Harry, we're doing everything we can. That one will not come true. Lucius will not die." They both stopped talking as Harry continued to try and calm his tears. The two were caught up in their conversation and hadn't noticed Remus and Alana. Right then Remus decided to make himself known, some excuse of forgetting something in his mind.

He walked into the room. Harry and Sirius saw him and pulled away a bit. They did not want to give too much indication that something was wrong. Sirius felt that he couldn't let Remus know what was happening at all times. There were so many things that could go wrong, and people who could find out that shouldn't. It dealt with the whole vampires being protective of their children to an extreme attitude. Alana followed Remus in, a smile plastered upon her face.

She gave an even brighter smile when she looked at the two vampires. "We did not mean to interrupt your father son moment, Remus forgot some papers." The other man made his way over to his desk to prove that he had 'forgotten'. Of course he hadn't, but it was a cover. Sirius did not really care if that was the truth or not, he was just worried for his son.

Harry let out a slow breath and got his tears under control. He looked at the adults. "I have to go, I promised Blaise and Draco that I would spend time with them and go play a pick up game of Quidditch." He ran out of the room before any of them had the time to truly process what he had said. Sirius sighed at the sight of the boy running off.

He turned to Alana. She smiled at him. He had seen her before, but while he knew who she was, she had not really spoken to him at all. "Hello, I'm Alana." She continued to smile. Sirius found the smile to be just a little bit annoying. It reminded him of people he wanted to forget.

Sirius nodded in response. "Sirius Black, but I really must be going. Severus needs me to help him with a potion." He then rushed out as well. Alana frowned a bit at that. She had not expected him to leave as quickly as he had. Remus looked at his wife and shook his head. She shrugged and walked over. She kissed him soundly on the lips. He returned the kiss; at least they knew some of what was going on.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hope everyone likes it. Later.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. This series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 19_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,305_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people would believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same either. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: Time to move onto another holiday, and some upset in family time. But everyone lives with that particular upset at some point in their life.

Chapter 19

The rest of the time before Christmas break passed with nothing of importance happening. The vampires were happy for that because they needed some time to get ready for the official ceremony for Narcissa. There had been a debate on taking Draco home a little earlier and allow him to get himself together for the ceremony. However, Draco had not wanted to do that. He wanted to stay with his friends, knowing that they gave him a much needed support network that even parents couldn't often provide. Harry was sitting next to Draco as they were riding in the carriage towards their home. Blaise looked over at his friend, completely ignoring his twin sister. Draco's eyes were cast outside the window of their vehicle.

The carriage came to a stop near the castle gates. The group was hesitant to get out. None of the boy's moved. Blaise's twin, Simoné, rolled her eyes and left. Since her arrival at school, she had pulled away from her twin brother and the others. She was perfectly fine with getting along on her own. That just left the boys in the carriage. None of them wanted to deal with the tense situation they were about to face. A knock on the open door got their attention. The three of them looked to see Lucius Malfoy standing there. He looked gaunt as he watched Draco. The boy had begun to look at the ground. Neither felt that there was much they could say right then.

Draco was the first to climb out, finally looking at his father. "When will the ritual be taking place father?" He kept his back straighter than anyone could have expected to see from the distraught boy. Harry had gotten out as well, glancing at Blaise as he did so. The boy nodded and left the group. He didn't live near the castle grounds like the Malfoys did.

Lucius set his hand on Draco's shoulder. He didn't respond for a moment, obviously not wanting to speak on the topic that they knew would likely come up at some point. "It will be taking place tonight. The priests have been working on the rites for Narcissa. We'll then do the ritual of mourning." His voice was flat, more monotonic than could ever be thought to come from the normally high-strung man. Both Draco and Harry were watching him, though for different reasons. Draco was watching him for the fear of his father breaking down, something he had never seen. Harry was just worried for a man that was like an uncle to him.

The three turned and headed up the drive to the castle. Many would have thought to take the carriage because of the cold, but they did not care about the cold weather or the blanket of snow that was covering the ground. Harry did remain very silent as he watched the duo. His mind kept thinking over the dream that had come to him. He kept seeing Lucius' dead form, but it was pushed away right then. Lucius was alive and with Draco, that was what really held importance. He sort of wondered if his death would happen in the future, just like Narcissa's had. He did not say anything as they all moved. He instead stepped back and let them walk ahead of him. He figured they should talk alone, though he knew that he could at least watch from a distance.

Draco and Lucius quickly pulled ahead of Harry. Neither of them had noticed the lack of the vampire prince. The whole situation was more than they had wanted to deal with. There were many things that had to be done before a ritual of mourning could take place. So many things had already been done because a 'burial' always happened earlier. Yet that did not matter to the two Malfoys that were facing the final rite. It would never matter, for that rite would make it a permanent fact that Narcissa would no longer be in their lives.

Draco took a deep breath and looked at his father. "Is she being put to rest in the Malfoy crypts? Or is she going to be in the Black Crypts?" Draco tugged at the gloves he wore, though they were really superficial for the most part. He knew that there was no reason to wear them, but did because even he preferred the little bit of warmth and comfort that they provided. He needed it then, not that he was really feeling the cold.

Lucius saw Draco messing with his gloves and put an arm around the young boy. Draco scooted closer to his father. He looked up as Lucius spoke. "The urn of mourning shall be placed in the Malfoy crypts. She has already been placed there." Draco nodded. It was normal for their different ceremonies to be placed long periods apart. It was just a way the clan was, and it was the reason why their ritual of mourning was as far away from the death as it was. It gave the priests the time to do all the rites and take care of the body. Nobody wanted anything rushed when it regarded family.

Draco's eyes were staring into the distance. A thought hit him, one that reminded them that nobody knew all of what happened to Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus and Sirius had been doing their best to keep the boys from finding out all the details, yet Draco had wanted to know. "What…What happened with Aunt Bellatrix? Uncle Sirius and Severus would not really tell us." He did not take his eyes from the snow drifts that blanketed the grounds of the castle.

Lucius' back stiffened. His mind instantly recalled the beheading of the woman that had been his sister-in-law. Draco turned his eyes onto his father. He had never seen the man become as rigid as he had right then. He was more use to the man being calmer than anyone else, hiding his emotions when needed. Lucius let out a breath, not even making a wisp of air visible in the frosted weather. "She was one of Voldemort's servants. She wanted all of us to join him. She wanted to make it appear like the light side did it. She was sentenced to death and barred any death rites. That last part was given at her death." Draco nodded; though his father's abrupt sentences were odd to him. He didn't respond for a bit. Everyone in the community knew that being denied death rites was the worst condemnation among their people.

"That must have scared her." Draco let those words escape his lips, knowing that there was a chance that it hadn't. He knew the thought scared him, but he also couldn't imagine doing what she had done. Lucius nodded and entered the castle. They were staying there, Lucius practically having moved in when the death happened. His home was too difficult to stay in. He took Draco up a set of stairs.

"You need to go and get ready for the ceremony. All of our things are in our rooms here. I had them moved here for the time being." Draco nodded; he didn't really want to go home either. He was heading towards his room and stopped.

He turned to Lucius, realizing that Harry had already disappeared while they were walking. He had been too focused on his father. "Will Harry, Uncle Severus, and Uncle Sirius be there?" Lucius nodded. Draco bit his lip and nodded. He did not want to go through this without his friends and family. He turned back and headed into his own room. Lucius watched his son for a moment and made his way into his bedroom. He had to get ready as well; it was to be a long day.

A/N: Here's the chapter, hope everyone likes it. Later.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. This series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 20_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 2,064_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people would believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same either. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: This chapter deals with the ritual for Narcissa.

Chapter 20

Both the Blacks and Malfoys sat in one of the temples that were a part of their clan. None of them spoke as they waited for the ceremony to begin. No one, not even another priest, was in the room with the grieving families. Draco was fidgeting in his seat. Lucius, on the other hand, was perfectly still. His face would have been completely blank if not for the dim flash of light in his eyes.

The doors behind them opened, causing Draco and Lucius to stand. The group looked at the people who walked in. The men wore red robes that were lightly lined with black and white stripes. Everyone in the community knew that meant a death ceremony was about to take place. The one in the centre was completely bald with eyes that were a deep chocolate brown. He stared straight ahead for a moment, a gold urn resting in his hands. He turned his eyes onto the two Malfoys, gesturing them to the front of the room. "Come to the front so that we may start the ceremony." The two moved forward like one, though Draco a little bit behind his father.

The priest sat the urn on the alter before him, once again gesturing for one of the two to pick it up. Lucius took a deep breath and lifted the urn into his hands. He let his breath out slowly as he looked at the object in his hands. Lifting the urn higher, he placed a kiss upon of the lid. He turned to Draco. The boy took the urn from Lucius and repeated his father's actions. The two of them stared at the urn before Lucius touched one side of the lid. The duo nodded and carefully took the lid off to reveal a pile of white rose petals. This was not Narcissa's remains; those were in another urn already placed where they belonged.

The two turned towards the others, Lucius' hand slightly ghosting over a light glow that began to emit from the rose petals. The light licked his hand ever so slightly, almost as if it was trying to be a reassuring presence. Draco and Lucius let their eyes fall upon the rest of the family that sat with them on the ritual of mourning. Lucius cleared his throat, trying to release his vocal cords enough to speak the words he had to. "This box holds the essence and love of Narcissa Malfoy, my wife." His voice cracked at the end of the sentence. They all knew that the essence was always a symbol of flowers that represented the person that had died. The light was the sign that the flowers were correct.

Draco looked at his father. He saw the tears that formed in the corner of the man's eyes. He let out his own breath. "This is my mother. She was the one that gave me life and love in the way only a mother may. She always showed that love to my father and me. It is my wish that she shall be remembered as the wonderful woman that cared for her family." He placed the lid on the urn once more, Lucius helping him. The two turned as one and held the urn out to the priest that had gestured to them in the beginning. They handed the urn to the man.

The priest began to hum a tune, one of the haunting melodies from a past long forgotten. The other two priests joined him in humming as they began to walk out of the temple. Sirius' family stood up at the movement, waiting to take their place in the procession that would begin. The two Malfoys began to follow the priests. The group walked past those that were waiting to join the procession. Sirius' family joined the group once the blonde men were a foot in front of them. They did not speak. The group was silent, listening to the humming of the priests.

The group walked through the town, the urn in the one priest's hands. People watched them as they walked through the town, their heads bowing as the group past. It was all the news in town, but none of them would ever speak about it. Narcissa was known as a woman that would come and help different people around town. The people would just watch as the procession continued to the crypts at the edge of the village.

They walked with this sound for half an hour towards those crypts. The priests stopped once they reached the outside of one of the stone structures. The Malfoy crest lay upon the door, a line down the centre where the opening broke it. The two priests around the one with the urn opened the door. Inside was the same stone, though there were marble slabs with names engraved upon them throughout the room. The group followed the priest as he made his way towards a stone that looked newer than all the others. Narcissa's name was etched into the surface. The mourner's thoughts went right to the fact that Narcissa's urn lay behind that marble slab.

They all stood there as one of the priests tapped upon the stone. A shelf slid out, making it match all the others. The man holding the urn set the gold object on top of the shelf and ceased his humming. Magic flowed around Narcissa's name, a design of interwoven roses appeared around the words etched into the marble surface. The priest turned to the procession with a straight back. His hand moved in a pattern around the group before he nodded. "Everyone's genuine concern is here for the departed. She was taken from us at an age that only happens in war. All of you shall place an item into the urn. This item is what reminds you of the dear Narcissa Malfoy. It shall represent that you will always remember the departed." He bowed to them as he stepped out of the way, his hand taking the lid off of the urn in the process. The glow began to shine with a strength none of them had expected. Nobody let their surprise show.

Lucius went first. In his hand were their wedding bands, lovely gold bands with an ivy pattern wrapped around the surface. In the other hand he held a photo. The photo was of Narcissa and him the day Draco was born, the little infant laid Narcissa's arms. Her eyes were sparkling in the photo, kissing both Lucius and Draco's forehead. He placed the items over the urn. The light shined and sucked them in, the items shrinking as they disappeared into the petals.

Draco took Lucius' spot. In his arms was a small bear. The bear was no bigger than his head, though it had been bigger when his mother had made it for him as an infant. He smiled at it before giving it one last hug. His smile dropped. He repeated his father's gesture of setting it on top of the urn. Everyone watched as it did the same thing as the stuff Lucius had placed there. Draco didn't move. He had wanted to keep the bear, but he knew that it was more important for it to be with her. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the way for the next family member to come forward.

Severus and Sirius stepped up to the urn together. It was custom that the cousin and their spouse place an item in together. The both held an item. Severus held a picture that Narcissa had taken of the two of them one day after their wedding. Severus spun Sirius around in the picture before Sirius took a look at where Narcissa had been standing with the camera. The picture version of Sirius blushed. The real Sirius held a medallion in his hands that Narcissa had given them when they were little. The two looked at each other before placing the two items together. They watched to see the light swallow them into the urn. The two held each others hands as they walked off to allow the last person to place his item into the urn.

Harry stepped up to the vessel. He had kept his eyes on the ground during the whole ritual. He knew when to do everything, but it didn't stop that he sometimes felt unsure of himself. He held a book out and set it over the top. The book had been one of his favourites, one that Narcissa would often read to him and Draco when they were little. He watched as it was sucked into the urn. He closed his eyes as he moved away quickly. He was trying to be strong for Draco, but he couldn't help feeling that it was his fault because the dream he had had of her death. He knew it had been years earlier, but it didn't stop the guilt of not believing it was anything other than a nightmare. He let out a breath as he managed to get a hold of himself.

The priest stepped in front of the urn and replaced the lid. The light disappeared within as he did so. He turned to the others and held out his arms. "These items bind Narcissa to this spot. Your love shall manifest into the physical signs, arise that magic and show yourself!" They all saw the glow of the urn. The light was a brilliant blue that reminded them of the woman they had lost. The priest turned towards the urn and picked something up in a box he had pulled out of his robes. The box was made of crystal. They saw rose petals and feathers inside the box, reminding them of the free spirit Narcissa always had been. He turned and handed the crystal box to Lucius.

The priests began to walk again, the group following behind him. Lucius kept a hold of the box as they followed. They were reaching the end of the ritual. They all walked to the river that flowed near the village. It was one of the last places they would go for the ritual. The priest waved his hand towards the river. Draco placed his hand on the box. The two walked to the flowing water and set the object in it, removing the lid as they did so. The items flowed down the river, the box disappearing when the stuff was no longer in it. They all knew it was becoming one more of the shining pebbles they all saw in the water. The two stood and stepped away.

The priest clapped his hands with a hum. "Shifeonia, protect your daughter in the afterlife, set her free." The man then bowed his head and hummed for a bit longer. There were no lights, but a sound of wind met their ears after the priest spoke. "Her spirit is free to travel through your lives. Her body lays in rest…Forever together, forever apart." He clapped once more and the three priests left, symbolizing the end of the ceremony. The group stood there in silence. None of them reacted to what was happening at that point.

Harry walked up to Draco and gave him a hug. The young Malfoy returned the hug, clinging to Harry as his tears finally flowed. They tried their hardest to not cry, but there was a reason the ritual was that of mourning. Lucius looked at his son's tears, knowing that he needed Harry in that moment. He looked at Severus and Sirius. "Thank you for coming." He was still somewhat withdrawn from himself. He had yet to gain back that spark so many knew him to have.

Sirius set a hand on his shoulder. "We're all family, we stick together. We all lost Narcissa, but we could never abandon you. You are a part of the family; we'll always be there for you." Severus nodded in agreement to Sirius' words. The three adults looked at the children. They knew that they had some peace for the time being, which was something that they were grateful for. They all stood on the shore watching the newest pebble shine. It appeared brighter than the others, but it didn't matter. It was there as a reminder, and always would be.

A/N: Here is the chapter, hope everyone likes it. Later.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. This series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 21_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 3,204_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people would believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same either. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: This is the second to last chapter to this story, hope everyone likes it.

Chapter 21

The rest of the week passed in silence for the people of the Black household. Lucius had decided during the week to move Draco and himself back to their manor, as he wanted to work on getting through some of Narcissa's things. He had not been happy to return, but felt that it had to be done. However, they had left some of their stuff in the castle. That was where Harry happened to be in that moment, staring at the items left in Draco's room. He felt alone, wishing the one person that was always there for him to be there.

He let out a sigh before he left the room. He did not need to continue staring into a lifeless space. He walked away from that wing of the castle, his mind running every direction that it possibly could. He let out a sigh as he walked to where he knew his parents would be. He looked out the window, having been unable to really sleep for the past week. It did not take him very long to get to his parents' rooms. He knew the castle inside and out, taking many 'secret' passages to get there. He knew that the castle had no passages that led out of the walls. Unless of course you were the heir or king, in which case they were bound to only open to that person.

He stared at the door for a little longer, trying to battle with a decision that ran through his mind. He slowly pushed open the door, chewing on his lip as he did so. Nobody was in the sitting area, but he had expected that. He carefully made his way over to the doors that led to his parents' bedroom. He felt a bit silly about doing what he was about to, but he didn't want to be alone. He opened the door a slight bit, peeking around it. He watched as the two slept in relative silence, though he could see how Sirius clutched onto Severus like a lifeline. He stared at them before deciding to continue with what he was doing. He walked into the room and over to their bed. Neither moved, though Harry knew it was from sheer exhaustion. Harry began to shake Sirius, the one nearest to the door. The man made a noise, not wanting to wake up.

Harry continued to shake his father. The young man didn't have to wait long before Sirius woke up, a funny look on his face. It was not a particularly easy one to notice, but his mouth was half open and one of his eyes was only open to the point that it kept twitching. This look stayed until he registered that his son was in front of him. He opened both of his eyes and yawned. "Harry…What are you doing here? What's wrong?" He sat up, Severus' arm sliding downwards as he did so.

That was good enough to wake the head guard up. He made a noise and opened his eyes to look at Sirius. He frowned to see the man sitting up, blocking the sight of whatever was in front of him. He leaned around the man, for he knew that Sirius would not be reacting calmly if it was danger. He saw Harry standing there, the boy apparently unable to look Sirius in the eye. He shuffled his feet as he stared at the duo. He was worrying at his lip, one of his fangs showing as he did so. "Uhm…I…I…" He took a deep breath to try and steady his speech. He noticed Severus in that instant. Sirius had not acknowledged the man, so there was no way of knowing if he had even realized his spouse was awake. Harry took another deep breath. "Can I sleep with you guys tonight; I don't really want to be alone." He was finally capable of asking the one question that had been plaguing his mind for the last few minutes.

Sirius looked over his shoulder, having known that Severus was awake. The other man nodded. Neither of them wanted Harry to feel like he couldn't come to them, no matter what age he was. Sirius looked back at Harry and shoved Severus over. The man slid over so that Sirius could as well. Harry climbed onto the bed. That was as good of an invitation as Harry would get. He did not need to hear the verbal response to his question. He just needed to be near them. He watched as Severus scooted over so that he could get between the two men. Harry hadn't meant that, but he wasn't about to push away any protection that they wished to provide. Climbing over Sirius, he settled between his parents.

Severus looked at Sirius and then down at his son. He knew what was likely happening, but was not about to push for the information. He brushed the boy's hair back and frowned. "You can't sleep?" Harry shook his head. Sirius frowned to himself as he tried to think of something. He knew that there was likely more to it then just the simple problem of being unable to sleep, as Harry rarely wanted to sleep with them because of that. He had been like that since he was a little child. Both adults knew that there was something up.

He glanced at Severus. Harry was staring straight ahead, mostly in the direction of the ceiling. Sirius chewed at his lip as he thought of how to ask the question that he knew was likely the problem. "You're...Are you having that dream again?" Harry stilled, which was really the only answer that the men needed. Harry nodded anyway; it just took him a moment to get to it.

Neither had a response to that particular answer, what with both of them having wished for a way to stop Harry from having said dreams. It was a constant worry; the ceremony when he was a child only revealed it. Yet that was not the problem, it was that that the only time he had those kinds of dreams were when something bad was going to happen in the future. Neither man liked the idea of Harry being tortured in that manner. Harry looked at them finally. "What…What if the people that want to hurt Uncle Lucius get into his manor? They did it before and killed Aunt Narcissa…" He had tears in the corner of his eyes.

Sirius set his hand on Harry's cheek. He did not know how he could reassure the boy. There was not much that could be done. Of course, only the immediate family knew that Lucius was in the manor right then. It had been set up that way; they did not want to take a chance with the man's safety. It was more important that people thought he was still in the castle, giving them a chance to catch any attacker that would be after him. Sirius touched the top of Harry's head. "They don't know where he is. We made sure that he and Draco returning to the manor was kept silent. As far as everyone is concerned, he's still somewhere in the castle." He kissed Harry's head. He hoped that helped the young boy.

Harry looked between the two as he tried to think of something. "But what if they get in here? They got into the Malfoy home, and that place is almost as strongly protected as this place. What if they do?" He immediately latched onto Severus' arm when it came just close enough. The couple was not sure how to answer that one without getting a little too complicated. They had to sit and think for a moment.

Sirius let out a breath as he came up with an easy way to tell his son the answer he needed. "You know that nobody can come in here. Nobody that does not have authorization can get in. It has been that way since the beginning of my reign. We did not need to have people getting killed like in the war. It's just like how the only available room in this place for people who are not authorized is the council room." Harry nodded as he tried to take it in. He did know that, but it didn't erase the worry that ran throughout his being. He felt that something horrible was going to happen.

"I'm still worried dad…Papa…I don't want anything to happen." He began clinging to Sirius' arm as well. The adults could see the toll all of it was taking on the young child. He was a prince of the crown, but that did not stop the fact that he still had to deal with what was happening around him. He was just a child that didn't deserve the stress that was being placed upon his shoulders. Sirius did not want to see his son crumble, but he knew there was only so much that he could do.

"We won't let anything happen to him Harry. We couldn't do anything about Narcissa because we couldn't know just how much was a nightmare and what wasn't. I am sorry that we were not able to do anything about that. There is was only so much that could have been done. We won't let anything happen this time." Harry bit his lip and nodded. He knew that Sirius was telling him the truth. He also knew that it had been difficult for them to tell whether or not that one dream had been true. The ceremony when he was a child had not really shown exactly when or what kind of visions he would have, which was the worst part of the situation to them.

Harry closed his eyes, but an image flashed past before he could even really settle himself. His eyes snapped open. He shook a bit, not liking what he had seen. He looked at his parents, ready to tell them something. A scream echoed throughout the halls of the castle. Both Severus and Sirius sat up, eyes instantly looking at each other. Severus was up first, a robe in hand almost the instant he stood. He pulled it on with Sirius following behind tying his own robe. They walk out of the door to find out what it was. Harry only remained still, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was.

Severus flung open the doors to their rooms, Sirius looking over his shoulder. Both were given the sight of a bloody mess all over the walls and floor of the hall, a young woman lying dead on the ground outside their rooms. She was one of the live in servant women that stayed around to take care of certain nightly duties. Her head was a foot away from her body, a look of pure terror frozen onto her face. They knew she would soon be a pile of grey ash, as she was not of a certain set blood lines. Sirius' eyes snapped around the bloody mess to find any clues. He saw a person leaping out of the window nearby. His heart jumped into his throat at the black figure that he had barely caught a glimpse of, the person having had the chance to get away before their stunned minds had caught up with them.

Severus had seen the man jump as well. He immediately picked up something he kept near the door. It was an amulet, blue in colour with two swords crossed. He pulled it apart, the gem splitting perfectly down the middle. A man showed up in that instant, stopping near the edge of the blood pool. Severus couldn't step out of his room for fear of stepping in the blood. He looked at the guard that had appeared at his call. "Someone broke into the palace, gather the guards and search!" The guard nodded and rushed off in a blur. He looked at the girl. He wasn't sure what he could do about her. They would need to have it cleaned up, but that was hard going to be difficult with her having turned to ash right then. He let out a slow breath. They would have to tell her family about her death.

Harry had come out by that point. Standing at the bedroom door, he looked at his parents. He hadn't seen much of what they had seen, but he did know one thing. "That…That was the man from my vision." That caused both adults to spin around and look at him. Both adults' eyes widened. They did not want Harry to see the blood; he saw enough of it when he drank it. They did not want him seeing the mess that lay on the marble floors.

It hit Sirius a moment later what Harry said. "Are you sure? Did you get a better look than we did?" Harry nodded at the first question and shook his head at the next. Sirius wondered how Harry knew who it was if he hadn't gotten a good look at the person. "How do you know?"

Harry walked over carefully, not looking at the pile of ash and blood on the floor outside the rooms. "Because…Because…The black shape…That's what killed Uncle Lucius. A black shape…I saw something from over there that was black." His eyes were wide, nearly popping out of his head as he began to swallow.

Sirius knew that while Harry would not have been watching the site of gore as much as the rest of them. He looked at Severus. The man nodded without even being told. He broke the amulet again, the little object having mended after the first time he called a guard. A man appeared. "Go, go to Lucius' manor and check on him." The man nodded and disappeared. They were all just standing there. None of them wanted to move; fear gripping at their chests as they thought about what was likely to happen.

Sirius went over to Harry and pulled the child into his arms. "It will be okay Harry. I'm sure he just thought that Lucius was here. He will be okay." He was doing whatever he could to calm the boy down. He rubbed the young man's back in an attempt to reassure him. They did not understand what all was happening; the disasters were happening so close together. It was as if they were not allowed a reprieve after Narcissa's ceremony.

The guard returned and began to whisper in Severus' ear. The other two were looking at him, not listening. It was normal for mini silencing wards to be around the guards. It was one of the ways they kept other vampires from listening in. Severus nodded as the man left. He looked at the two. "Lucius is all right. The guard woke him up and they will be moving back into the castle. If they could get in here, then they most certainly could get into his home." Sirius nodded, but he knew that there was more to it then what Severus had said. Severus let out a slow breath. "However, a council has gone missing."

Sirius immediately began to frown and think for a moment. "I think that our betrayer might just be him." Severus nodded in agreement. Harry was listening, knowing that something was going to likely happen. Sirius then had a thought drift through his mind. "I think we're going to have to do it…The…The Binding Lockdown." That caused Harry and Severus to go pale.

Severus' teeth ground together. "Nobody has done that in over a thousand years." They all knew what it meant, and there were many reasons for it to be instituted. It was not a matter they were not going to argue, but it was still a long time since it had last been done. That was the biggest worry of the whole situation.

Sirius nodded in response. "I know, but we have no choice. If any of the council members are betraying us…It must be done." It was easy to tell that he had not wanted to do it. It was a process that bound everyone to the land. The only ones that would not be able to stay were those that were betraying the king. He knew that could end up kicking out a few people, but it would only show who the traitors were. It was only done in times of great problems. When it was just Narcissa, as much as he hated to admit it, there was nothing he could do. They had dealt with Bellatrix, so it didn't necessarily look like it was the same issue. However, the problem changed when there was another attack and this time a council was likely involved. It was usually always when a council was involved that the lockdown was instituted. That was a part of the reason why there had not been one in a long time.

Harry looked up at his father, a man that did not like having to pull drastic measures. Yet he knew that Sirius always did was in the best interest for his people. "I know that this has become required. We are being betrayed by someone that is not as easy to prosecute as…SHE was." He looked at both his parents before he could even continue speaking. "What are you both going to do?"

Sirius sighed and let out a slow breath. "Well…It is still break, but all of our people shall be pulled out of Hogwarts. They will be returning to our land unless they are betraying us. The lockdown will ensure that they return. We cannot allow any of our clan to be harmed by those that are betraying us. As for Lucius and Draco, they shall be moving in. They are part of the family after all. The Zabini's shall also be relocated. They cannot stay in their manor, but they shall be moved to one on our property. We need to keep all high ranking officials close." Both Harry and Severus nodded. It was something difficult to admit, but they really could do nothing else with the current situation. He let out a breath. "Harry, stay here. I need to go and institute that lockdown." The boy nodded.

Severus followed Sirius out. The two men left Harry alone in their rooms. The young boy knew that everyone would be brought where they had to be. It was not that unusual. He stared at the door the two had left out of, a side door that was rarely ever used. It was one of the secret passages. He stared at the main doors, which had been closed at some point. He did not know what was going to happen yet, but knew that there was at least something else happening. He also knew that it went beyond people being brought home and moved into areas that were going to be safer. "Shifeonia, please let everything be alright. None of us can take another death so soon…Especially Draco." He then went and sat on one of the chairs to wait for his parents to return.

A/N: Well, one more chapter left of this story. Hope you all liked the chapter. Later.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. This series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Advocatus Diaboli_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter (Black), Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 22 of 22_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,530_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: Harry wasn't who people would believe; he's really a vampire prince. Yet, his life wasn't the same either. What can a young vampire do when he's faced with school, coronations and a dark lord who wants his people?_  
Notes_: Here is chapter 22, the final chapter to Advocatus Diaboli. Hope people have liked the story. Working on the notes to the next story, so look forward to Vampire Prince when it comes out.

Chapter 22

Harry groaned as he turned away from the person shaking him. It had been a week since Sirius had instituted the Binding Lockdown, not that it meant much to the boy in that moment. He was more concerned with getting sleep, since he hadn't had much before or after. The shaking continued as he tried to ignore it, not that he could. He finally sighed and turned over. He opened his eyes to look at the person that been shaking him. It was Sirius. He blinked a couple of times, wondering what his father wanted to wake him up in the middle of the night for.

He blinked once more, trying to clear his mind. Sirius pulled him up once he realized that Harry was awake. "Come on, we have something we need to go and do. It's important." Harry stared at Sirius. He wasn't sure what he was expected to do. He rubbed is eyes again, hopefully to see that it was all a dream and that Sirius had not just woken him up. Sadly, that was not the case. He groaned again, but got out of his warm bed and over to get dressed. He was muttering a few things under his breath, but Sirius ignored them all.

Sirius set a hand on Harry's shoulder as soon as he was finished dressing. The boy looked up at him, but Sirius' attention was focused ahead of them. He frowned and began to let Sirius lead him through the halls of the castle late at night. He kind of wondered what it was that happened to be so important.

They walked for ten minutes before entering a room Sirius had only been in once in eleven years. Harry had never been in the room, the door remaining locked at almost all times. He only knew what he had been told. Of course, that wasn't very much when one looked at it.

Harry looked at Sirius to get an answer as to what was happening. "Why are we here? I remember you telling me that this room was off limits, what with not being very well used and all that." He waited to see what his father had to say. Sirius looked at him in silence. He was obviously waiting for something to be told to him, not that he was aware of what it was.

Sirius let out a sigh and turned Harry towards him fully. He always thought it was a little weird when Harry looked over his shoulder in the manner that he was. "The lockdown, and a part of the reason that it is very rare to be done, sets forth an extra measure among the royal family. We have to perform a ritual to strengthen the family. I'm not sure that I can fully explain it…" He stalled, still unsure how to explain that particular situation. He wasn't use to having to do that anyway.

Harry looked Sirius in the eyes and frowned. He then realized what Sirius wanted. "You're…You're going to have us perform the Family Blood ritual, aren't you?" Sirius nodded at that. Harry began to chew on his lip. It was another ritual that was only done when there was no other choice. Severus walked into the room before Harry could say anything else. The man was wearing red robes, complimenting Sirius' purple ones. Harry noticed that he was not dressed appropriately, but that did not last for very long. Sirius walked over to a chair that sat in the corner. Picking up a pair of robes, he handed them to the young boy. Harry looked at the black material, letting it fall through his fingers. It was silk, but so much more as well. It felt like water flowing through his fingers, something he only thought existed in the books that he had read when he was much younger. Sirius gestured to him. Harry hesitantly put the black robes on over the clothes that he had changed into. He could feel it against his skin, which he found to be very odd. He looked back at Sirius after that was done.

Severus went and stood in one part of the circle that was in front of them. Sirius moved Harry into position almost right across from where he ended up standing. They formed an almost perfect triangle. Sirius looked at Severus. The man stood exactly where he had been told that he had to. "Are you sure you want to do this? It is possible to do the ritual between Harry and myself." Severus shook his head. Both Blacks knew it was because Severus felt it was his duty, plus he loved his family. He would not let them go through a ritual many thought was dangerous.

Sirius nodded and let out a slow breath. He began to chant words that they did not understand. These were things Harry knew he would have to be taught. It was all a part of his training to become a monarch, even though he was unlikely to have to do it like Sirius was. Sirius' hands began to glow. A light went from one hand to Harry and a light from the other went to Severus. The three were connected by this triangle of light.

Sirius' eyes were closed as he focused, the light slowly turning red from its previously white state. Harry only watched, trying to learn as much as he could. He could not distinctly hear the words, for Sirius spoke them too quickly. Harry felt something prickle his back, almost like he wanted to become a little defensive. He stayed still, knowing that this was a completely normal feeling for what was happening. Severus began to chant his own words. Harry frowned, wondering how it was that Severus knew what to say, yet he could not understand a single word that the duo spoke.

The red light continued to flash through them, but that did not stop Harry from watching. The red colour was turning to a deep purple, so deep that it could almost be mistaken for black. Sirius moved over to Severus, the lines of light changing. Severus began to move as well. The two met somewhere in the middle. Sirius leaned over, pushing Severus' head to the side. He plunged his fangs into Severus' neck. The man did not stop his chanting, the light around them swirling from purple to black before settling onto a soft cream colour.

Sirius pulled away. His chin was covered in some of the blood that had leaked out of the wound on Severus' neck. It was obvious that the two had something to drink earlier. Sirius returned to chanting. Severus repeated exactly what Sirius did, biting his husband's neck. The man continued to speak without a single interruption what was happening. The light repeated its motions of changing colour. It was intricate, drawing Harry's attention to the different colours swirling about them. He did not move as Severus pulled away from Sirius' neck.

The two turned towards Harry. The boy stood up straighter at the sight of them. He let out a slow breath as they kneeled down. They were aware that Harry was getting taller, but they were much taller compared to him. He let out a slow breath and waited for what the two would do. Sirius held out a wrist. Harry looked at it and then at the wounds on the necks. He nodded a moment later, having figured out what they wanted. He let out that slow breath that was building up in his chest again. Leaning in, he bit Sirius' wrist, drawing the blood that was being mixed with Severus'. He pulled back at the touch to his cheek from Sirius.

Severus' wrist replaced Sirius'. He bit the man's wrist as well. He felt his back begin to prickle some more. His hands were shaking a bit. Sirius held onto one of them. The moment he let go of Severus' wrist, the purple light flashed throughout the room, leaving a moment later. All three collapsed to the ground, though none of them were unconscious. The light left after a moment of brightness that none of them had expected.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry to keep him from hitting the hard ground. They all panted, the ritual done, the security of the family blood ritual now cast upon all of them. Sirius smiled at his son after he managed to catch his breath. He knew that there were a lot of things happening in Harry's mind. It was not something that he had expected to see his child do. "Well Harry, looks like you're going to have to wear your pendant all the time after all." He smirked at the fact that it was something Harry hated. He couldn't blame him. He thought the piece of jewellery was tacky. Harry groaned and set his head on his father's shoulder. He knew that they were all safe thanks to that ritual, but now he only had one thought left. What was going to happen to them, they were under a lockdown, but he would have to wait and see.

The End, Until Sequel

A/N: Hope people have enjoyed this story. Look out for Vampire Prince sometime in the future. Later.


End file.
